No One But You
by lipshake
Summary: SEQUEL TO ELOVE! Troy and Gabriella have been dating for a few years now and he wants to propose to her but just can't find a way where he's not nervous. Now they're married and can they deal with being parents to four babies? CHAPTER 32 NOW UP! COMPLETE!
1. Chaylor Wedding

Hey everyone! So I'm really excited to get started on this story, since so many of you wanted a sequel. I mean, it does have quite a bit of Chad and Taylor, but I just love writing about Troy and Gabriella.

Summary: Troy and Gabriella have been dating for a few years now and he wants to propose to her but just can't find a way where he's not nervous. Will he ever get the nerve to plan a romantic night?

"Troy, how does it look?" Gabriella rushed into their bedroom from the bathroom. She had on a long, ivory dress with sequins that shimmered in the light. Her hair was tussled up in curls and she had on diamond earrings.

"You look great, baby," Troy came up to her and kissed her.

"Stop it!" She giggled. "You're going to mess up my makeup!"

"Sorry, sorry," he smiled, loosening his tie.

She walked back in the bathroom. "This is going to be so much fun. I mean, Chad and Taylor are perfect for each other and now they're getting married!"

"Yep. It's pretty exciting," Troy thought of how much he wanted to get married to Gabriella, his girlfriend. They have been dating for five years after meeting each other again on a dating site. She moved in with him about three years after being together. Troy loved Gabriella more than anything in the world. She was the perfect girl for him. They way she walked, talked, and looked at him.

"Are you ready? We're going to be late," she walked out of the bathroom and grabbed her purse.

"Yeah. Let's go," Troy grabbed his coat. "Make sure to get the present!"

"Okay," she grabbed the gift, her jacket, and purse and they walked out of the apartment.

Troy started up the car. "So how does it feel to be the maid of honor?"

"I feel... important," she laughed. "It's good. I had to help out and distress Taylor all the time, but other than that, it's good. What's it like being the best man?"

"Great. If I wasn't the best man, Chad and I would have to have a little 'friend talk!'"

They laughed and before they knew it, they pulled up. It was an out door wedding, by a pool. It had petals on the floor, caterers walking around, and many people dressed up.

Troy took the keys out of the ignition and started to get out.

"Wait," Gabriella pulled him back. He sat back down and faced her. She fixed his tie and kissed him on the lips. "Alright. Let's go."

She got out of the car and Troy came around the car and put his arm around her waist. They smiled at passing people, trying to find some familiar faces.

"Troy, Gabriella!" A voice called. They turned around and saw Jason with his arms open and Kelsi beside him, with a glass of water.

"Jason!" Troy walked up and hugged him. "Haven't seen you in a while, man."

"Yeah, how are you. You and Gabriella still together, I see," Jason winked as Gabriella and Kelsi started hugging, laughing, and chatting.

"Yeah. We're doing better than ever. You know, happy as can be. What about you and Kels?"

"We're good. Dude, don't tell anyone, but she's pregnant."

"What? No way."

"Yeah, she told me not to tell anybody because were not married yet. She's only like one month, though."

"That is so cool. Man, I'm happy for you," Troy smiled, still amazed at how Kelsi is having a baby.

"Troy, my best man!" Troy knew it was Chad.

"Listen, Jason, let's keep in touch. Great seeing you," Troy waved and went up to Chad and hugged him.

"Man, you're getting married!"

"I know. Isn't it hard to believe?"

"Totally. Never pictured you here right now," Troy laughed.

"I did. But only with Tiff."

"Shut up! Don't talk about her. This is you and Taylor's day! Your guys' wedding."

"Yeah, and I'm so excited to get it started. Where's Gabriella?"

"She's over there, talking to Kelsi. You know what?"

"What?" Chad asked waving and saying 'hi' to passing people he knew.

"I think I'm going to propose to her soon."

"What? Are you jealous of me and Tay?"

"What? No. I love Gabi. Like more than anyone. I really do want to spend my life with her," he said, looking over at her laughing with Kelsi.

"That's nice. You know, I can help you if you want. If you're nervous," Chad took a sip from his wine.

"Really? Dude, thanks."

"No problem. Let's talk a little more after the wedding. Like maybe after my honeymoon."

"What? I can't wait that long! How about... I call you soon," Troy suggested.

"Okay. Sounds good," Chad said as his parents came up to him and started kissing and crying.

Troy tried to keep his laughter to himself and made his way back to Gabriella.

"Alright, bye." Gabriella hugged Kelsi and was startled by Troy directly behind her.

"Troy! Geeze, I almost spilled the wine." She laughed.

"Sorry. Hey, did I mention how beautiful you look tonight."

"Thank you. You look very handsome yourself. I love seeing you dressed up," she smiled, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Maybe I should dress up more often."

"Maybe," Gabriella smiled then left to go to the food buffet. Troy followed her and grabbed a plate.

"Hey, you guys," Troy felt a pat on his back and turned around to find Zeke, Sharpay, Ryan, Ariella, Zeke and Sharpay's daughter, behind them. Ariella's two years old and Sharpay was holding her.

"Hey," Troy and Gabriella said in unison. Gabriella hugged Sharpay and started playing with Ariella. Troy hugged all three of them and the five started chatting as Gabriella held Ariella and played with her.

"How are you two?" Sharpay asked.

"Great. We're doing good, so... what about you guys?"

"Were good. Ariella has been a handful but we love her. Gosh, I hope this wedding won't top ours," Sharpay put a hand to her mouth.

"Don't worry, Shar. It won't top yours," Ryan reassured her.

"Okay, good," she whispered.

"Gabi, let's go sit down," Troy held her around the waist and they took their seats in the second row, behind their families. Of course, Troy and Gabriella were part of the wedding, so they only sat down prior to it.

When the ceremony started, everyone sat down. Chad walked down the aisle. He stood by the alter, with Troy by his side. Then came, the flower girls, brides maids, ring boy, and the maid of honor. Soon after, Taylor, accompanied by her father, walked down the aisle with the music playing. Taylor was smiling and had tears of joy in her eyes. When she reached the alter, they both stood facing the priest.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to witness a blessed joining of Chad Danforth and Taylor McKessie. Everyone smiled as he continued his speech.

"Chad, do you take this woman as your wife, to honor and to hold, till' death do you part?"

"I do," Chad answered with a smile on his face.

"Taylor, do you take this man as your husband, to honor and to hold, till' death do you part?"

"I do."

"With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the priest nodded to Chad. He pulled Taylor in to a long, passionate kiss. Troy and Gabriella looked at each other and smiled.

Then the night followed dancing, singing, eating, crying, and good byes.

"Thanks for coming, you guys!" Chad hugged Troy and Gabriella.

"Yeah, it's been so much fun. Thanks for coming," Taylor hugged them each too.

"No problem. It's the least we could do for our best friends," Troy laughed.

"Yeah, it was great. Have fun on your honeymoon!" Gabriella waved as they got into their car and drove off.

When Troy and Gabriella got home, they got ready to go to bed.

"Oh, that was fun wasn't it?" Gabriella said, as she crawled into bed and rested her head on Troy's chest.

He put his arm around her side. "It really was. A perfect wedding, for a perfect couple."

"I know. They really are a perfect couple. You know, that match site really does perform miracles," she smiled and kissed him.

"Yes it does..."

There's the first chapter for the sequel! Okay, now you guys need to review! You were really good for Elove, so I hope you are just as good! Thanks!


	2. Depends

A/N: Okay, so I got a lot of reviews for the 1st chapter and it makes me feels so special that you guys care and read my story! I love coming home from school and reading all the reviews in my inbox... anyway on to chapter 2!

Gabriella woke up to her bright sunny room. She looked to her side and Troy wasn't in the room. He's probably in the living room or kitchen, she thought. Gabriella's loves her new place. She loves living with Troy. She couldn't go back to living at her place, where killers roam around, now could she? When she first moved in, Troy was so astonished at how many pink things she had. Now don't get me wrong, she's not crazy about the color pink, but c'mon, she's a girl, right? When he first asked her to move in, she told him to be prepared. He said okay but didn't know what he was in for. Later, they had a garage sale and sold most of her items, as well as some of Troy's. The apartment was tiny. Two bedroom, a bathroom, and the kitchen and living room were somewhat attached to each other and it had no dining room, just a bar with stools. Gabriella had to go to work today. She was a third grade teacher at an elementary school. She got up and changed into a light blue skirt a white blouse. She had her hair down today, in wavy curs and light makeup. She walked into the living room and saw Troy on his big chair, with a cup of coffee reading the paper. She slid on the arm of the chair.

"Hey," Gabriella kissed his cheek.

"Good morning," he kissed her back, only this time on the lips.

"What'cha reading?" She walked into the kitchen and poured her self some coffee and put some toast in the toaster.

"Sports. What time are you going to be back from work?"

"Troy, I've been living here for a couple years now. I think you should know what time I come home from work," she laughed. He stared at her blankly. "Oh my gosh. See, this is why I don't tell you things to remember. 4:30."

"Okay, thanks Gabi. I'm so sorry, I forgot. I do remember, but I just kind of blanked out," he smiled, hoping she would give in. "I had things on my mind..."

"Alright. How could I be mad at a face like this," she went up to him and put her arms around his neck. She put her lips to his and his hands were on her waist. Suddenly, the toaster popped. "Oohh! I have to get that!" She slowly broke apart but he held on. "Troy! I have to get it!"

"Okay, fine," he smiled.

After she ate, she kissed him goodbye and left to go to work. When she got to the classroom, she turned on the lights and got out papers. The students started piling in the classroom. When she began, they sat down.

"Good morning!" She beamed a big smile on her face.

"Morning," They muttered. They were obviously tired.

"Okay. For today, please get out your lab notebook. We will do problems two and three on page twenty-six. Let's get started." Gabriella went to students who didn't understand it and having troubles. Before she knew it, it was lunch. She decided to give Troy a call. He didn't work for this whole week. Troy worked at the bank and delt with people's money. He just recently got promoted.

"Hey," he answered.

"What are you up to today?" she asked.

"Nothing. Hanging around," he said. "Chad shut up!" Gabriella could hear him in the back round.

"Is Chad over?"

"No, yeah. Maybe, kind of. Okay, yes he is."

"Troy, what's going on?" she suspected that they were doing something that she didn't want to know.

"Nothing, sweetie. Everything's all right."

"Your stuttering and you sound nervous. Are you okay? Should I come?"

"Gabriella, no. Sit, stay-"

"Now I'm a dog?"

"No. Sorry, this is coming out wrong."

Gabriella's students started filing up the room. "Troy, my students are back from lunch and recess. I'll see you when I get home."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

Troy hung up the phone. He was sweating and nervous. "You think she suspected?"

"Not at all," Chad lied.

"Good. So, we already went over that I'm not proposing the way you did."

"What? My way was so good."

"You painted 'Will You marry me?' on an elephant at Disneyland."

"Hey, she said yes, didn't she?"

"Yeah," Troy muttered. "I just want it to be perfect and romantic. Sorry, dude, but painting on elephants is not romantic."

"Okay, I'll admit it. It wasn't perfect but it worked. Just make it be your own creativeness and special." Chad said.

"Yeah, okay. So we have the options left of going to a movie, going out to dinner, or taking her to Hawaii?"

"Yep. So let's see. What does your heart desire?"

"You sound like a cheesy movie. Well, movies are not romantic, so we can cross that off." Troy marked off 'movie' and kept thinking.

"What about Hawaii?" Chad said. "It's romantic, tropical, and a complete getaway."

"That's true... but that costs a lot of money and Gabriella has to work. I guess that leaves... dinner."

"Very original."

"Hey, I'm an original guy."

"Good point. Maybe then a walk, then I'll kiss her and look into her eyes and say I lov-"

"Dude, I don't need a script. So, when are you going to do it?"

"I don't know. Maybe Friday."

"Original day too."

"You know what, shut up," Troy said, dreaming of how the night would go and how she would say yes.

"And you know she'll say yes?"

"No. Well, I mean I love her. She loves me. We both want to be together. It's around that kind of time. I don't see why she wouldn't," Troy said. Just then Gabriella walked in. He didn't realize it was 4:30 already.

"Hey babe," Troy walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek. Chad looked up at him with raised eyebrows. 'Shut up.' Troy mouthed the words.

"Hey," she set her stuff down on the counter. "Hey Chad."

"Hi," he nodded.

"I see Chad is still over," she muttered to Troy.

"Yeah well..." he muttered back. "Chad, I'll see you later. Bye."

"See ya," Chad got up and walked out of the door.

"So, how was your day?"

"Good. Most of them were tired and I guess I was too. It's nice coming home and being with you..." she gave him a long passionate kiss.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too."

During dinner, they talked, laughed, smiled, and looked into each other's eyes.

"So, have any plans Friday?" Troy asked.

"Depends. What have you got in mind?" she smiled.

"Dinner, out. You and me. Some place fancy," he said.

"Hhhmmm, sounds nice. Sure," she said.

"Sure, huh? That's all I get?"

"Again, depends. Where is it?"

"Chez Pennise."

"Are you serious? Troy, that's so sweet. That's where we met... again," they laughed.

"Yeah. Well, we need a night out, together."

"Yeah."

After dinner, they laid on their bed. Troy was twirling some of her hair and she was sitting there talking to him.

"Do you know where Chad and Taylor are going for their honeymoon?" she asked.

"I think they're going to Chile."

"Really? That's exotic. I bet they'll have fun," Gabriella said. She moved up more and kissed him, lightly. He kissed back and pretty soon they were in a make out session. She slowly pulled off his shirt and he took off hers... and I guess you know what happens next.

Thanks, please read and review!


	3. The Ring!

Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews! Thanks for making this sequel so popular and fun! Read!

The next morning, Troy was sitting on the couch. He got out his notebook and found the page that he labeled, 'Proposal.' He kept it hidden away so Gabriella couldn't find it. This is where he jotted down notes about the night, the plan, even what he was going to order!

"Hey," Gabriella came into the room. She had on tan pants, and a light blue shirt. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she looked very awake and ready to start her day.

"Good morning," he smiled as she kissed him on the cheek. "Off to work?"

"Yes, and I'm starved," she got out the eggs and started cracking them in a bowl to make scramble eggs.

"And why are you in such a happy mood?"

"Nothing," she smirked. "I'm getting a new student today."

"Really? Do you like those?"

"I don't know. What kind of question is that?" She asked. Troy shrugged his shoulders. "Well, they can be hard because they're shy, but it's nice meeting new children, I guess."

Troy nodded then leaned back and hid his notebook.

"Troy, what are you doing?" She laughed.

"Nothing. I'm making... a puzzle."

"What?"

"A puzzle. You know, those like word find things?"

She nodded, giving him a weird look.

"Well, I thought it would be cool for me to make one myself."

"Ooohh, okay. Well, have fun with that," she giggled.

Troy started looking through a sports magazine. After about ten minutes, Gabriella spoke up.

"Well, I have to get going."

"Okay," Troy got up and kissed her and then she left. He immediately, got out his notebook and looked over everything. Okay, first is, going to dinner at Chez Pennise, then a stroll in the park where he pops the question. Perfect! Just then, Chad called.

"Hey man," he answered.

"Hi, so what've you got so far?" Chad asked. Troy explained what he was going to do.

"Cool. So where did you buy your ring? I got mine at Kay Jewelers."

"What? I totally forgot about getting a ring!"

"And you call me bad at proposing?" Chad started cracking up. "That would be hilarious if you asked and didn't have a ring!"

"Not really," Troy said, getting angrier

"Okay, I'll wait to laugh until after we've got the ring."

"Dude, what am I going to do? Friday is tomorrow and I don't have a ring!" Troy started freaking out.

"Okay, okay. I'll be right over and we can go to the ring stores."

"Thanks, man. I owe you one."

When Troy and Chad got to the wedding ring store, they immediately looked at all the diamonds on them. 'Wow!' Troy's mind thought.

"Gabi's going to love these!"

"Yeah, now let's pick one out."

Troy walked up to the jeweler. "Hi. I need a ring."

"Well, you've come to the right place," the jeweler said. "I'm Mike. If you have any questions just ask me."

"Okay, ...Mike, uh I'm proposing and I need a really nice engagement ring," Troy said.

"Alright, well here are some nice engagement rings." Mike showed them a variety of sparkly rocks.

There were two that caught Troy's eye. One had a diamond in the middle, with two diamonds on either side. The other one had four diamonds with sparkly crystals around it.

"Hey, can I see that one," he pointed to the four diamond one.

"Sure," Mike picked it up and handed it to Troy. It looked perfect. Perfect size. Perfect shape. Perfect for her.

"How much?"

"This one is 799.99"

"What? Are you serious? Aaarrrgghhh, Chad! That's a lot of money."

"Yeah, but think about how much she'll love it and say yes," Chad leaned against the counter.

Troy thought about it for a minute. "Okay. Can I get it by tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" Mike asked. "That's soon. Let me check and see if we have it in stock."

Troy watched Mike go in the back room. "Dude, what if I can't get this one?"

"Don't worry, we'll get it." Chad said.

Mike came back out. "Sorry. Afraid were out of that one."

"Ah, man. How long would it take if you placed an order?"

"Maybe a week or two."

"That won't work," Troy muttered.

"We do have this one in stock," Mike picked up the other one that Troy liked and handed it to him.

"This one is really nice. What do you think, Chad?" He showed him.

"Yep. This looks like the one."

"I'll take it."

"Alright, let me ring it up, and you can take it home today."

"Really? Today?" Mike nodded. "And how much is it?"

"1000.00" Mike muttered.

Troy coughed. "Excuse me, did you just say 1000?"

"Yep. Is that a problem?"

Troy looked a Chad. "1000.00!"

"I know man, I know. So what are you going to do?"

"Not get it. It's too much."

"Well, then when are you going to get a ring?" Chad asked him.

"Troy looked up at Mike. "Are you sure you don't have any more in stock?"

"Sorry."

Troy leaned back against the counter and put his head in his hands. "What am I going to do?" Troy thought about giving it to her. She would be so surprised and happy. She would have tears of joy and she would say yes!

"Yeah, okay," he muttered.

"You're getting it?" Chad asked.

Troy nodded, getting out his credit card. He handed it to Mike. Then Troy and Chad left. Troy had felt guilty about spending so much money, yet happy and excited.

"Ms. Montez?" One of Gabriella's students put up her hand.

"Yes, Ruth?" Gabriella walked over to the little girls desk.

"I don't get this," she pointed to the problem of 50+50.

"Okay, so let's start with the right side. What's zero plus zero?"

"Zero," Ruth muttered.

"Okay, now what's five plus five?"

"Ten."

"Alright, put that next to the zero and you have...?"

"One hundred!" Ruth smiled.

"Good job!" Gabriella said and went back to her desk.

"Ms. Montez?"

Gabriella looked up and saw the principal with a little girl. She had brown, curly hair that was shoulder length and a cute skirt on. Gabriella got up to greet the new student.

"Hi."

"Good morning. Gabriella, this is your new student, Chelsea. Her father will come by after school to pick her up, so make sure you don't leave until she leaves."

"Alright, sounds good. How are you, Chelsea?" Gabriella led Chelsea to an empty desk.

"Good."

"Well, that's good. I'm Ms. Montez and I'll be your third grade teacher." Gabriella handed her a lab book and a math book. "We work in these every other day. Right now, were' working on this work sheet." She handed the new student the math sheet with adding and subtracting. "Sound good?"

Chelsea nodded.

Gabriella went back to her desk and started grading papers. She handed them back and before she knew it, it was time to go. "Alright! Pack up; it's time to go. Your buses should be here, so I'll see you guys tomorrow on happy Friday!"

Everyone waved and left the room, except Chelsea who was waiting on her dad.

"So are you familiar with the work I showed you?" Gabriella asked her.

"Yeah. I did lots of it at my old school."

"That's great. Were just starting multiply and I think you'll fit right in."

"Chels?" A man walked in who must have been her dad.

"Dad!" Chelsea grabbed her stuff and hugged him.

"Gabriella? Is that you?"

She couldn't believe whom she was seeing. This can't be. "Jerry?"

"Hey, how are you?" He came up and hugged her.

She quickly stepped back after the cold-hearted hug. "Good. What about you?"

"Nice. So your a teacher now?" He asked. She nodded. "That's so awesome. You're looking great these days."

Gabriella couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. I mean, this guy ruined her life pretty much. "Uh, thanks. Chelsea is a great student." She said, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, she gets it from her dad."

"Uh, what about her mom?" Gabriella asked.

"Illinois. Things didn't work out. Well, we have to get going." He put his hands on Chelsea's shoulders. "I'll see you tomorrow," he winked at her then him and Chelsea left. Gabriella grabbed her purse, closed up her room, and left. She couldn't wait to get home to the man she loved.

Thanks for reading! Please review!

Next Chapter: The big question!


	4. Will You Marry Me?

All right, I bet you guys can't wait to see what she says, huh? I'm excited to write this chapter too! Thanks for the reviews! Also, this is the longest chapter I've ever done!

Gabriella woke up the next morning. Everything was so quiet. 'Not another day of work!' Her mind yelled. She just wanted some time off. Her job is so underrated. She has to deal with a full class of twenty-two kids and grade everyone's papers and she doesn't get paid enough. Troy has a pretty good job. It pays okay. I mean, they have enough to pay the bills, go out for dinner once in a while, and buy little things. (And for Troy, to buy a ring!) She looked to her side and saw Troy asleep. Whenever she wakes up, he's always in the living room already. She was surprised to see him still in bed. Then again, he stayed up pretty late last night. He seemed worried. She slowly crept out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Then she came back into their room and she saw Troy just getting out of bed.

"Morning, sleepy head," she whispered.

"Good morning," he rubbed his eyes. "I can't believe your up before me."

"Looks like you slept in this time. I beet you to it!" She laughed.

"I guess so," he got up and put on some jeans over his boxers.

"Ugghh, I have to go to work today," She combed her wet hair.

"I'll miss you and think of you," Troy said, thinking about how he really will be thinking about her every second of the day.

"Oh, your so sweet," she kissed him.

"Don't forget, we're going out tonight."

"I didn't. It's not like every night we go to Chez Pennise," she tied her hair in a loose ponytail.

"Good."

After they ate a quick breakfast, Gabriella had to leave.

"Bye, sweetie." She kissed him on the cheek and walked out of the door.

Troy made sure she was gone to get everything ready.

He couldn't believe today was the day he was going to ask Gabriella to be his wife. Troy kept on having thoughts about changing it to next week, but he couldn't wait. A part of him just wanted to get it all out and over with, but another part wanted to wait because he was so nervous. He kept telling himself, 'There's nothing to be worried about.'

Suddenly, while getting out what he was going to wear tonight, his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey," Chad said.

"Oh, hi."

"You sound stiff. Are you nervous?"

"No." There was a moment of silence. "Okay, yeah I am. I'm really starting to think, what if she doesn't say yes. I mean, dude, she's said before that she loves not being married and single."

"Yeah, like two years ago! Come on, there's nothing to be worried about. If she says no, then it's no big deal."

"No big deal? Yes, it's a big deal. I've been having my mind set on proposing to her forever and I bought the ring, so she better say yes!"

"Okay, okay. Well, I have to go. I mean dude, can you believe, tomorrow I'm going to be getting on a plane to go with Taylor for our honeymoon? I'm so excited."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm happy for you, but I have like a million other things to worry about."

"Alright, bye. Good luck," Chad hung up.

"See ya."

Gabriella sat at her desk, grading papers and watching the kids from the corner of her eye. About 3/4 of the class got an A on their vocabulary test. Hey, she was a pretty good teacher! After she was done, she passed back papers. Then went back to her desk while everyone worked, silently. She decided to check her mail. There was a new e-mail from Taylor.

_Gabriella-_

_Can you believe I'm going on my honeymoon, tomorrow? Ah, Chile will be so much fun! We'll for sure bring you guys back pictures. So, what did you two think of the wedding? Chad and I had the best time and the cake was pretty good. We're thinking about you know, starting a family soon. Maybe like not right away, next year or something, but it's an idea. I'll talk to you later! Bye!_

_-Taylor_

Gabriella decided to reply.

_Taylor-_

_Yeah, I had the best time at your wedding! Troy and me really enjoyed it and seeing everyone again was just the best! Wish you two the best and a safe trip! Have fun!_

_Love you, Gabriella_

"Uh, Ms. Montez?" Stanley, one of her students said.

She looked up from her computer screen. "Yeah, honey?"

"It's time to go," he responded.

Gabriella looked at the clock and it said 4:00. "Your right, I'm so sorry every one! You are dismissed! Have a great weekend," she waved and even hugged some students that really loved her, goodbye. Then went back to get all her papers into her folder. She was just about to leave when she noticed Chelsea still sitting in her desk.

'Oh great, now I have to see Jerry again.' She thought. "So, how are you liking the school so far, Chelsea?"

"Good."

"That's good. I usually give homework on Friday's, but you guys were lucky today," Gabriella smiled.

"Cool."

"Well, your dad should be here soon."

"'kay."

After about five minutes, Gabriella was getting worried. She had to get home, but she couldn't leave the little girl here alone. Suddenly somebody busted through the door.

"Chelsea!" Jerry panted.

"Dad," she ran up to him and hugged him around the waist. "Why are you late?"

"I was stuck in traffic," he looked up at Gabriella. "Friday, rush hour."

"Yeah, so I should be getting home. I'll see you on Monday, Chelsea. Have a good weekend," Gabriella said and put her papers away.

"Bye!" Chelsea walked out of the door to the car outside, leaving Gabriella and Jerry alone.

Gabriella couldn't help but feel him watch her like a hawk. His eyes glued to her back, since she was turned from him.

"Gabi, I've missed you," he said.

"Uh, well I haven't missed you."

"Gabi, Gabriella, come on, I know you've missed me. Let's just pick up from where we left off. Everything will be the same-"

"No, it won't. I don't feel that way about you anymore. I'm over the heartbroken break-up we had. Besides, I've got a boyfriend who loves me very much."

"Yeah, but it's not like your married," Jerry said, touching her arm.

"So what? You have... you have a daughter now!" She yelled.

"Yeah, and I love her. Just like I love you."

"Okay, no. Let's just keep the relationship as parent and teacher," she grabbed her purse and coat.

"What ever you say, but let's just go grab a cup of coffee. You, me, and Chels."

Gabriella paused. "I can't. I'm going out tonight."

"With who?"

"Uuuggghh, it's none of your business! You should really be getting to Chelsea in the car," Gabriella walked out of the door and out of the building. She could hear his footsteps follow her. She quickly ran across the street to her car and drove off and left. He seriously gives her the creeps.

Meanwhile, with Troy:

'Where is she?' Troy thought. He was starting to get worried, but decided not to have an anxiety attack. Instead, he called Chad.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Taylor, is Chad there?"

"Nope, Troy. He's not. Can I take a message?"

"No. Actually, can I talk to you?" He asked.

"Sure. About what?" She asked.

"Well, I think you know how I'm going to ask Gabriella tonight to marry me, right?"

"Yeah, sorry but Chad told me."

"It's okay. I'm always prepared to know the consequences of telling Chad something. Anyway, she's not home yet. Do you know where she is?"

"No, but I did get an e-mail from her today. She's probably just running late. I mean, it's Friday, so she probably has a bunch of papers to grade and stuff. Don't worry, she'll be there."

"Okay, thanks," Troy muttered.

"No problem. Well, I have to get going because I'm packing!" Taylor squealed.

"Well, I'll let you get back to that. Bye."

After he hung up, he sat on the couch. He wanted to get up and pace around, but knew he had to keep himself still. He was wearing some dark jeans, a white dress shirt and a black overcoat (sort of like in the beginning of the movie for, 'Start of Something New.')

He then heard a key in the whole. Gabriella opened the door and she looked tired and stressed.

"It's about time!"

"Sorry. I was, uh... held up a little bit. And traffic," she put a hand to her forehead and set down her briefcase. "But I'm here now," she put her hands around his neck. "And you look good! Do I have time to change?"

"Yeah, because your not going in that," Troy muttered.

"Shut up," Gabriella went into her room and changed into a red dress with a black sweater over it. She wore her hair down in curls and her makeup was reapplied. She came out of the room, fascining her high heel.

"Wow!" Troy said amazed.

"I know," she said.

"You change fast!" He laughed.

"Troy!"

"I'm just kidding. You look amazing. More than amazing, like wonderful. Just beautiful," he kissed her.

"Thank you," she blushed a little.

When they got to the restaurant, they sat down and ordered. During the meal, they talked and laughed. Troy was trying not to look like an idiot by sweating.

"You are so lucky, you had this whole week off from work!" She took a sip of wine.

"Hey, well at least it's over now, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so. So, what do you want to do this weekend?"

'Planning for the wedding!' Troy thought in his mind. "Don't know. Whatever you want to do."

"Hhhmmm, all up to me, huh?"

"Hey, nothing too drastic!" He said. She giggled.

"Don't worry. I haven't even thought of something," she smiled.

After dinner, Troy suggested they walk in the park. It was dark out and the lights around the trees set the perfect mood.

"Troy, my feet hurt!" Gabriella whined.

"Come on, it's not that far to walk."

"Fine," she gave up the argument, holding his hand.

Troy stopped walking.

"What are you doing?" She asked, about two feet ahead of him. He walked up to her and held her hands. 'Perfect time,' he thought. 'Nobody's around.'

She looked up at him. At first, he looked away but then looked back at her.

"Okay, this is hard to say."

"Troy, your not breaking up with me are you?"

"No," he laughed.

"Okay..."

"Well, when we first met, on New Years Eve, and we sang, there was like this connection we had. You know like you said, like kindergarten. And whenever I'm with you, I can be myself. You like brought out this whole other person inside that I never knew. That dating site is like a miracle. It's fate and I'm so happy you gave me a chance after, because... uh, I wouldn't get a chance to do this." Troy kneeled down and fidgeted in his pocket for the ring.

"Oh my gosh," she muttered, putting a hand to her mouth.

He finally found it and opened the little box to reveal the beautiful diamond ring.

"Gabriella, I love you. So much. Will, uh... will you marry me?" He held it up to her. He waited for about five seconds. He looked back at her, seeing her reaction. She still had her hand to her mouth, but behind it was the biggest smile. She took her hand away and you could tell she had tears in her eyes.

"Yes! Yes, of course!" She quickly jumped into his arms and they hugged for a long time. He couldn't believe what had just happened. She said yes! She said yes! She said yes! When they broke apart he kissed her. He never wanted this feeling to go away. It was Friday, about to start the weekend and now he's engaged. When they broke apart from the kiss, he put the ring on her finger. She stared at it, eyes wide open and the hugest smile.

"Oh, Troy. I just absolutely love it! Everything! How did you plan all this? Never mind, I'm getting married!" She hugged him again.

"So, your happy?" Troy said, sarcastically.

"Are you kidding? I can't wait to tell everybody! Thank you so much!"

When they got home, hand in hand, they were in the best mood. Gabriella couldn't believe he pulled it off, with out her even knowing. She stared at the ring and at him for the rest of the evening. When it was time for bed, Troy lay on the bed and Gabriella snuggled close to him.

"I just can't believe it. We're getting married," she looked up at him.

"I know. It's exciting. We should start planning," he said.

"Yeah. Oh, planning is like one of the best parts. Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, and I will all plan it and it'll be perfect," Gabriella dreamed of how smooth everything it was going to go.

"Yeah... I love you."

"I love you too." She said. "You are the best fiancé' anyone could ever have."

"So are you."

All right, she said yes! I can't wait to continue! Oh yeah, and please review!


	5. Planning!

Hey, thanks for all the amazing reviews! I love to here what you all think of each chapter and my ideas! She said yes! Anyway, keep reading!

Gabriella woke up and the best feeling came to her right away. It's like the feeling you get when you have your first kiss, only better. She couldn't wait to tell everybody. Her and Taylor would freak out and scream. Since Taylor and Sharpay were both married, they could tell her things and Kelsi would help out. Most of all, her other best friend, Rachael would be thrilled. Her and Rachael still kept in touch. She got married last year to her husband, Tom and just recently gave birth to a baby girl named Alicia. Gabriella looked to her side, and like most mornings, Troy was not there. She slowly got out of bed, happy that she didn't have to work, and walked in the living room. Troy was sitting on the couch, reading a sports book.

"Hi," she smiled really big and sat down next to him, putting her arm around his neck.

"Hey," he kissed her.

"I just can't believe... that we're getting married!" Gabriella exclaimed, looking at the ring again.

"I know. Gabi, I'm so happy you said yes."

"I'm happy I said yes too."

"I would never want to get married to anyone but you."

"Same here. Ooohhh, I can't wait to start planning!" She jumped up.

"Me too."

Gabriella got out a piece of paper and started jotting down notes.

"Gabriella?"

She looked at him.

"You're starting already? It's not even noon and you're like planning the whole thing," he smiled.

"I can't wait! This is just too exciting," she continued writing.

"Okay..." Troy muttered and kept reading. They sat for about five minutes, Troy reading and Gabriella day-dreaming.

"So, Chad's going to be your best man, right?" She asked.

"Yep. Is Taylor going to be your maid of honor?"

"Yeah, I think. Yeah, I was hers at her wedding." Gabriella wrote down a few more things. "Alright, my bridesmaids are going to be Rachael, Kelsi, and Sharpay. I'm guessing your groomsmen are going to be Zeke, Jason, and Chris?"

"Yeah. Sounds about right. Gabi, we don't have to decide this all right now," he laughed.

"I know, but I want to! Come on, when are we going to have it?"

"Can't we decide that at least later?" He asked.

"Fine. I'm going to call everyone!" Gabriella picked up the phone and first, she dialed Rachael's number. It rang a few times.

"Hello?"

"Rach?"

"Hey, yeah. Gabriella?"

"What's up?"

"Nothing, it's great to hear from you. Alicia is doing great. She's so precious."

"That's so cool. I can't wait to see her again. Anyway, guess what?" Gabriella said, excited.

"What? What's been going on with you and Troy, lately? Oh yeah, how was that one wedding that you went to? Did you say Taylor?"

"Yeah, the wedding was great. Absolutely beautiful outdoor wedding. But, what I wanted to say is that Troy proposed to me last night!"

"What? Are you serious? That is so wonderful. You did say yes, didn't you? 'Cuz Gabi, he's such a great guy and I know that you two are like the perfect coupl-"

"I did."

Rachael squealed. "That is so exciting! When is it? Have you made plans?"

"I'm so excited to make plans, but Troy thinks I should slow down. Oh, you should see the ring, it's so beautiful. He's the best!"

"That is so great. I'm so happy for you," Rachael said.

"Thanks. How was your wedding? Was there any difficulties?" Gabriella asked.

"The wedding, in itself was amazing, you know, because it's a wedding, but there is always something that goes wrong. Tom ordered the wrong caterers, which totally threw off the whole thing, but all the little hard things are worth it in the end."

"Thanks for your insight. I can't wait to get planning!"

"I bet. Maybe, I can help you with some of it."

"That would be great. I know Troy won't be that much of a help, but he's so sweet. He told me, he's been planning it for a while and he was nervous that I was going to say no! Isn't that cute?" Gabriella giggled.

"Yeah. Oh, Alicia's crying. I have to go. Having a baby is harder than I thought. Bye and congratulations," Rachael said.

"Thank you! I got to call more people, anyway. Bye," Gabriella hung up.

"Was she excited?" Troy asked, immediately after Gabriella hung up, smiling.

"Yes. Everyone better be excited and happy for us," Gabriella laughed.

**4 Weeks Later:**

Gabriella, Troy, Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi, Rachael, Jason, Zeke, Chris, and of course, Sharpay and Zeke's daughter, Ariella, all sat around the living room, talking about the plans. Pretty soon, Gabriella's mom and Troy's mom joined them. They decided to have the wedding on July 14th. Right now it's, May 3rd. Gabriela whished they could do it sooner, but Troy didn't want to rush into everything. They needed time for planning and ordering caterers and where they're going to have it!

"I think we should go with Blue Moon Catering," Gabriella said.

Troy thought about it. "Yeah, but do they have all the foods and appetizers we're looking for?"

"Who cares? We'll work around what they have, because I hear they're food is amazing."

"Okay." Troy agreed.

"Wow, this wedding thing should be pretty easy, since you both compromise really easy," Troy's mom said.

"We have a lot in common, but I mean some things will be my decision and some will be his, but yeah, we agree on mostly everything." Gabriella said.

"So, have you guys figured out where you're going to have it?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, we're going to have it outside, on this quiet hill in Santa Fe'." Troy looked at Gabriella and smiled.

"That'll be gorgeous," Mrs. Montez said.

"Yeah... Oh yeah, Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, Rachael, and I will have our dress fitting next week. So I have to remember that. And Troy, you guys have your tux fitting, or whatever it's called too, " Gabriella laughed.

"Okay," everyone agreed.

Everyone was so happy for them. They all knew that they were in love and cared for each other more than anything in the world. Troy's parents and Gabriella's mom were happy that their child found somebody. When they all left, Troy and Gabriella plopped on the couch.

"Who knew this whole thing was going to be so much work?" She put her head on his shoulder.

"I know. But, like Rachael said, it'll all be worth it in the end," Troy kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah. It really will. Can you believe that in less than three months, we'll be a married couple?"

"It's really hard to believe. I can't believe that I'll be a married man. I'm so used to being single and now it'll all be different." He said. Gabriella gave him a look. "In a good way," he finished.

"Good. I love you," Gabriella gave him a light kiss.

"I love you too," Troy kissed her back. She deepened it. They sat there for five minutes, making out. Suddenly the phone rang. Gabriella broke apart.

"I'll get it," she smiled then got up to answer it.

"Hello?" She answered. She was talking to who ever on the other end.

"Uh huh. Yeah, we'd like to cancel that. No, the other one. Okay... well what else do you have?" She waited for a minute. "We'll order that one. Yeah, but it has to have pink and white flowers. Okay, are you sure? All right, thank you. Bye," Gabriella hung up.

"I don't even want to know," Troy said.

"I just ordered the cake. They didn't have the one with lace, Troy. I wanted that one!"

"Calm down. Is there any more places where we can get a place with a lace cake?" He asked, not really understanding what the problem was.

"Don't make it sound like a 'lace cake.' That sounds too weird. It's a cake _with_ lace."

"Okay, I'm sorry, geeze," Troy just wanted to leave her alone. One minute she's happy about the whole wedding, then the next she's getting all nervous and overwhelmed.

"Sorry. It's not your fault. And no, we can't find it somewhere else. We can't cancel our order with them, so this cake has to be very traditional. You know, white frosting, pink and white flowers." Gabriella said. "Even if there's not lace," she muttered after.

"Don't worry, everything will turn out perfect. Remember, it's all worth it in the end."

All right, thanks for reading! Please review! I bet you guys like it that I'm updating like everyday!


	6. Stressed to the max

Thanks for the awesome reviews! I think I jinxed it because I said, so you guys like that I update everyday, and I didn't update yesterday. I do have an explanation, though. I was watching the best movie ever, High School Musical two times in a row! I just love it! I'm going to save the excitement for when the movie comes out on May 23rd! Well, please read chapter 6!

The next morning, was Monday. They both had to go to work and didn't want to get out of bed. Gabriella turned over and looked at Troy, who was laying there, looking at her.

"Hi," she smiled.

"Morning. Sleep good?" Troy asked.

"Yeah. You?"

"Pretty good. Dreaming of how I can't wait for us to be married," he said.

"Me too. I'm so excited to be your wife," she smiled.

"I just want the whole planning process to be over," he groaned.

"I'm sorry, I've been stressing so much, but planning is a very complicated task and I'm only going to get married once to you and it just has to be perfect. You can understand that right?"

"Yeah, I guess. But I'm a guy. We're just like, yeah get the last cake they have in stock. It doesn't matter. The only thing that's important is me marrying you."

"Oh, Troy. Your so sweet."

"I know," he grinned.

"Hey!" She leaned over and kissed him. They lay there, and kissed for about two minutes when they both realized that it was a working day.

"We should probably get going," Gabriella scooted away and got out. She quickly put on some black pants and a light yellow shirt with a sweater over it. Troy put on his work suit and they both left at them same time. They kissed before they got in their cars, then drove off.

When Gabriella got to school, everyone was already there, which made her feel embarrassed that she was late.

"Sorry, I'm late," Gabriella said. "Please do your warm up." She put up a sheet with a problem on the overhead. Everyone was working and she passed out reading tests, which is what they were doing part of today. She sat at her desk and waited for them to finish the warm-up. When they were done, she explained the rules of the test, and they started. She decided to check her mail. She had 7 new e-mails. That's a lot. Most of them were her family, congratulating her on her engagement. She got one from the decoration company.

_Dear valued customer,_

_Thank you for choosing us as your decoration provider. We are terribly sorry to say that our company will be closing down and cannot provide your party needs. Please call if you have any questions. We will be more than happy to give you a full refund._

_-Snow Party Decorations_

_(258) 356-0296_

"Aaarrggghh!" Gabriella screamed. Everyone looked at her. "Sorry, class. Please get back to work." This time, she screamed in her mind. How could they shut down? She still needed them for her wedding! Where was she supposed to find decorations in two months?

Before she knew it, everyone was done.

"Wow, you guys are fast," Gabriella said, as she gathered tests. Then it was time for lunch and recess. Everyone lined up and she took them down to the lunchroom. She walked back up to her room to eat lunch, still stressed about the decoration company news. When she went in the door, she was surprised to see Chelsea sitting at her desk, eating a sandwich.

"Hi, Chelsea." Gabriella asked, suspiciously.

"Hi," she took another bite.

Gabriella took the desk next to her. "So, why aren't you downstairs with the other girls?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Is there something wrong?"

Chelsea slowly shook her head, but she started to shake and tears came falling out of her eyes.

"Chels, what's wrong? What happened?"

She shook her head and continued crying.

"Does it have something to do with the other classmates?" Gabriella asked. She knew that Chelsea was shy but didn't know what was going on.

She shook her head. "I miss my mom."

"Oh, it's okay." She pulled her into a hug. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Chelsea just held on to Gabriella and started sobbing. "I want her back," she muttered.

"What happened?"

"My mom and dad kept getting into fights. That's when I saw him kiss another girl and my mom found out and she left. She only hugged and kissed me good bye. I never saw her again," she muttered.

"I'm so sorry. I know how that feels. My dad left me when I was a little girl and I never saw him again."

"I... I'm sorry. I just want her back. Why did she leave?" Chelsea yelled. "I thought she loved me!"

"She probably did."

"Then why did she go?" Chelsea cried.

"I honestly don't know. Do you want to talk about this with your dad?"

"He won't understand. Could you talk to him today?"

Gabriella didn't want to talk to him more than anything. "Uh... sure. How about we all three talk about?"

She nodded. "Okay."

"Alright, is that all?"

Chelsea nodded.

"Okay, do you want to eat with the other kids downstairs?" Gabriella asked.

"No," she shook her head.

"Okay," Gabriella said. They ate lunch together in the two desks in the back. For the rest of the school day, the class did some easy practice work sheets and before they knew it, school was over. She stayed with Chelsea to wait and talk to her dad. Suddenly, he walked in the door.

"Hey, Chelsea. Hi, Gabriella," he smiled.

Gabriella gave him a shy smiled.

"Honey, why don't you go wait in the car?" Jerry asked.

"Actually," Gabriella stepped in. "Chelsea and I wanted to have a little talk with you."

Jerry was surprised. "What?"

"Chelsea, why don't you tell your dad how you feel," Gabriella said.

She didn't say anything.

"Chelsea?" Jerry asked.

"Come on, remember what we talked about at lunch?"

She still didn't say anything.

"You know what? Let me deal with this," Jerry said.

"Okay," Gabriella let go of Chelsea's hand.

"Let's go," Jerry grabbed Chelsea's hand and they waved good bye.

Gabriella was just glad that Jerry had not hit on her today.

When she got home, nobody was home she just lay on the couch and took a nap. She was so tired and stressed with planning a wedding. She couldn't wait until they actually get married. That'll be the happiest day of her life. Whenever she thought about Troy, she just wanted to see him and stare at him forever. He made her so happy...

She woke up to the ruffling sound of paper bags. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Troy putting away food in the fridge and cabinets.

"Hey," she muttered groggily.

"Oh, hi," he put away some fruit. "I went to the grocery store after work. Sorry if I woke you," he came and kissed her on the cheek.

"That's okay. How was your day?"

"Good. Not that busy. What about you?" Troy asked, sitting beside her.

"Ah, it was alright. I have a student who lives with her dad and her mom is gone, so she's shy and cried today. I sound like a therapist, don't I?" Gabriella laughed.

"That's kind of part of being a teacher."

"I guess. Oh and I got an e-mail from the decoration company and they canceled our order because they're closing down. So now we have to find a new company," she groaned and rested her head on his shoulder. "I just missed you today."

"I missed you too. And don't worry about the little things. We can still fix them. We have time."

"Troy, no we don't. Only like two months. I still haven't picked out a dress or the bridesmaids dresses. You guys haven't even picked out what you're wearing."

"I know, but we will. We have a schedule. This weekend we're going, remember?"

"Oh, okay. Forgot," she muttered and laughed. Pretty soon, she fell asleep again on his shoulder. He laid her back on the couch and continued putting things away. He knew they could pull off those little things she was talking about, but he couldn't help but worry.

Please review! I have some stuff planned, so keep reading. What's going to happen? Will they overcome the little obstacles? Please review!


	7. Troy, we need to talk

Hey, thanks for the reviews! Jerry and Chelsea don't play a huge part in the story, but they play a fairly main part. Just clearing things up for some people. Here's chapter 7!

**A week or so later:**

Gabriella woke up to a sunny room. She couldn't open her eyes. She squinted at the brightness and never wanted to get out of bed. She slowly opened her eyes. Her head started to hurt and she hated this feeling.

'Uuggghhh, a headache!' She thought.

She groaned and slowly came out of bed, feeling dizzy. She ignored it and held her self up on the bed. Troy wasn't there. He either had to go to work early or he was just in the living room. She pulled on some jeans, a shirt, and a tan blazer. She didn't want to go to school, but whatever this was, it would pass. When she came out of their room, Troy wasn't there.

"Troy?"

There was no answer, so she ate a quick breakfast, took some Tylenol, and headed out.

**With Troy:**

Troy sat at his desk, doing nothing. He knew he should be filing papers, but just couldn't keep his mind off the wedding. Would everything go as planned? What would happen if the cake fell or something? He tried not to think of everything that could go wrong, but think of all the things that will go right.

"Bolton!"

Troy turned around to face his boss, waking him up from a daze. "Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Troy said, hoping he wouldn't get in trouble.

"Exactly. Now get to work!" He said. "I don't pay you to done nothing..." he muttered as he walked away.

Troy did all his paperwork, and then decided to go on a lunch break. When he got to the cafe', he ordered a sandwich and called Gabriella.

The answering machine picked up. "Hey, you've reached Gabriella's cell phone. Leave a message and I'll get back to you soon! Thanks!" Then the beep.

"Hey babe it's me. I'm on a lunch break. I don't expect you to pick up since, you're working and all but, just thought I'd give you a call. All right, love you. Bye," Troy hung up and began thinking.

'Does she even _want_ to get married?' He thought. 'Yes, she was so happy when I bought her that ring.'

"Troy!" A voice called.

He turned to where he heard the voice and saw Sharpay, Zeke, and Ariella.

He waved and gestured for them to come over. They sat down, with Ariella on Sharpay's lap. "Hi."

"Hey, how've you guys been?" Troy asked.

"Good. Ariella just said 'daddy' a couple days ago," Zeke said, proudly.

Sharpay jerked him. "Yeah. We're good. How about you and Gabi?"

"We're okay. Just stressing about the wedding and everything."

"You know, it's a really hard task. You have the arrangements and everything. We all went through it," Sharpay smiled.

Troy nodded.

"Yeah, and don't think it's weird if Gabriella's been acting out and stressing. Sharpay went through the same thing," Zeke laughed.

"Shut up," she pushed him as she laughed as well.

"Ooohhh, mommy said bad word," Ariella looked at her.

"Woops," Sharpay covered her mouth with one hand. "Bad mommy. Do you forgive me?"

Ariella nodded and giggled.

"Good," she kissed her on the cheek.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Troy asked them.

"Came for lunch and ran into you." Zeke said. "You?"

"Lunch break."

When Troy went back to his office, his boss let him off early since he was done with all his work. He went home and watched television. About a half n hour later, Gabriella walked through the door. She looked tired and put her purse on the counter. He walked up and kissed her on the cheek. "How was your day?"

"Awful," she lay on the couch.

"What happened?"

"My head still hurt. I took Tylenol and it never went away."

"I'm sorry," he sat beside her and gave her a hug. "I really missed you today."

"Oh, I missed you too," she said in a tired voice.

"I ran into Sharpay and Zeke today."

"Really?"

"Yeah. They're doing good," Troy said.

"That's nice. I wish I was," she turned over, facing the couch.

"Do you want some rest?"

She nodded, faintly. Troy checked his mail and got a lot of RSVP's from people saying they could come. Only a few couldn't. He got an e-mail from the decoration company they ordered from the second time and they could do it. At least one thing turned out right. When it was time for bed, Troy picked up Gabriella and put her in the bed, and then he soon fell asleep after.

The next morning, Gabriella woke up to another headache. She slowly turned over and saw Troy sleeping next to her, which was unusual. He opened his eyes to hers.

"Hey," he said groggily.

"Hi," she moaned.

"What's wrong?"

"My head!" She yelled. "It still hurts."

"I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

"No, but thanks for offering. You're so sweet. I love you," she smiled. "I'm just so sorry I've been overreacting and stressing, when everything is going to turn out fine."

"I forgive you. I mean, I understand how you feel."

"Thanks," she got up to get ready for work, but then quickly sat back down on the bed.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just...I just feel nauseous." She said, feeling her head.

"You should stay home from work today," Troy rubbed her back.

"No, I can't. I have to go," she got up again but then quickly sat back down.

"No, stay home. You don't feel well. It's just one sick day."

"Ah, fine," she leaned back.

"Do you want me to stay home with you?" Troy asked.

She shook her head. "No. You go to work. I can take care of myself."

"Are you sure? You don't look so well," Troy felt her forehead.

"My head and my stomach are the only things hurting. _You're_ overreacting this time," she laughed.

"Yeah, your right. Well, I have to go. I love you. Wait, I still have time to make you breakfast," he looked at the clock.

"Whatever. You don't have to."

"Well, I'm not letting you get up," he left to go make her something.

While he was gone, Gabriella felt so lucky to have him. He was so sweet and kind to her. He made her feel special, like she was the only thing that mattered to him.

He came back with a bowl of cereal and toast. He still made her feel special, even if it was a bowl of cereal and toast!

"Thank you," she said.

"No problem," he leaned down and gave her a quick peck. "I've got to get going now. I'll check in, okay?"

"Yeah, but I'll be fine."

"Alright, I love you. Bye," he waved.

"Bye. I love you too."

He left the room. Then she heard the front door close. When she finished breakfast, she set it aside. She called the school to tell them she would be out, before they had to track her down. After that, she quickly fell asleep.

She woke up to her stomach growling.

"I hate being sick," she muttered to herself. She decided to go to the bathroom, you know, just in case. She hovered over the toilet, waiting. Nothing. She went back in bed and fell asleep again.

This time, she woke up again. She looked at the clock and it was only 1:45. Her head barely hurt. There was still a slight headache, but her stomach stopped hurting. She got up to get a snack. When she stood up, there was a wave of nausea but it soon passed. She was really in the mood for cheese and crackers, but they were all out.

'Nothing is going right today,' she thought. Gabriella decided that since she felt okay, that she would go to the drugstore for some snacks. She changed into something a little more to go out in kind of outfit and grabbed her purse and keys.

When she got there, she grabbed her snacks and decided to stack up on Tylenol. Just incase it comes back again. On her way to the medication, she stopped at the aisle with pregnancy tests. She almost thought that the reason she felt this way was because she might be pregnant. She thought about buying some, but decided not to. She passed them and grabbed her medication. On the way to the check out, she passed the tests again and she couldn't help but wonder if she was. She grabbed one then moved on.

'Wait, one won't be enough,' she thought, so she went back and got another one. Pretty soon, she had three of them. She shyly moved her cart along the aisles to the check out.

"Gabriella?"

'Uh oh. Somebody caught me,' she thought. She turned around to face Jerry.

"Uh, hi."

"Why aren't you at school?" He asked.

She kept pushing her cart. "Don't feel well."

"Oh. What a coincidence seeing you here, huh?" He smiled.

She forced a fake smile. "Just so hard to believe."

"Listen, Gabi, let's go out sometime. It doesn't have to be a date, although, if you want it a date, I mean that could wor-"

"Jerry, number one, I said I don't feel well, and number two, I'm just not interested in you." She kept moving along.

"But, come on. Just give me a chance!"

"No. I have a fiancé' anyway," she said.

"Yeah right. You're probably just saying that to get away from me," Jerry kept following her.

She stopped and faced him. "When are you going to take a hint? I don't like you! As a matter of fact, I hate you! Can't you see my head hurts and you just won't lay off! You're like a leech or something, following me around all the time. Just leave me alone!" She pushed her cart faster than before, leaving him in aisle 3. She checked out then rushed home.

When she got home, she plopped on the couch. She felt kind of bad for saying all those things, but he deserved it. She didn't want it to have to come to this, but he needed to get his head on strait. Her headache started rushing back. She looked through the bag for the Tylenol, and then spotted the pregnancy tests. She forgot she bought them. She slowly pulled each one out of the bag and looked at the directions.

When she was done, she put all three aside and waited. She decided that she deserved some cheese and crackers after that big stick-up she did. She took two pills and lay on the couch. It was 2:58. Troy still wouldn't be home for another while, unless he got off early. She soon dozed off into a nap, but was soon woken up from the buzzer. She rubbed her eyes and crept into the bathroom. She turned the first one over, scared of what it might say.

_Positive. _Gabriella gasped and sat down to catch her breath.

'What if I am pregnant?' Gabriella thought. 'What would Troy think?'

She decided to look at all three before she jumped to ideas. Two more. She lowly flipped the second one over. Her eyes were closed. She opened her eyes.

_Positive._ She put a hand to her mouth and started worrying. One more. She flipped it over to reveal... _Positive._

Gabriella couldn't believe what she was seeing. She looked at all three at the same time and they all said the same thing. Her heat started to beat faster.

"Calm down, Gabriella. It's okay," she sat down and gathered all her thoughts. It's not that bad. She wasn't mad or sad. The only thing she worried about was what Troy would think. Before she could think anymore, Troy walked in.

"Hey, how was your day?" He asked, smiling.

She gulped. "Fine."

"Are you okay? What are you doing up? You should be in bed."

"No, I feel okay. I actually ran an errand earlier to get some snacks."

"Gabi..."

"Geeze, stop worrying. I'm here, aren't I?" She laughed softly.

"Yeah, I guess. You're right, now _I'm_ overreacting about nothing," he kissed her on the lips. They deepened it, until she broke it.

"Troy, we need to talk."

"Okay."

"Well... uh..." She just couldn't find the right words to say.

"Gabi, it's okay. It's just me. Nobody else. You can tell me anything."

She nodded. "Alright, I'm... uh... I'm... pregnant."

Wow! Big shocker, there! lol. Please review!


	8. Troy's reaction

Thanks for the reviews! Just so everyone knows, it's 3 weeks before the wedding. I'm so sorry I didn't mention that part!

Troy just stood there, shocked of what she just said. "Uh... that's great!"

Gabriella's worried face became less tense. "Really? You think so?"

"Yeah, I mean, this is really sudden, but wonderful."

She smiled at him. "It's all just happening too fast."

"I know. I really wasn't expecting to come through to the door, and you tell me your pregnant."

She almost had tears in her eyes. She started to smile at the same time. She wrapped her arms around him and they hugged. "What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean? You _do_ want to have this baby, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do, but it's just going to be hard, worrying about it and then we still have to plan," she said.

"I know we can do it. We should make a doctors appointment soon," Troy said.

"Fine, but can we wait just a little bit. At least until after we've settled a little?"

"All right, but I want to make it soon," he said.

"I know. Me too," she muttered.

"Is that why you ran an 'errand?'" Troy asked.

"No," she muttered. "I was hungry and just happen to pass by the tests. I decided to take a few and here I am now."

"Wow," Troy smiled. "I'm going to be a dad."

"Yeah, and I'm going to be a mom!" She smiled, and got up and stood next to him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

He kissed her lightly. "Oh, your dress fitting is tomorrow," he said, breaking the romantic moment.

"Okay..." she groaned. "That reminds me. I should call Taylor, Sharpay, Rachael, and Kelsi to meet me at the bridal place... and tell them the news!"

"_We're _going to be parents." Troy smiled at her.

She smiled and bit her lip. "I know."

The next day, Gabriella woke up to a smile on her face. She just couldn't believe it at all. She was going to have a baby. She was going to be a mom. She would teach her child to say mommy and daddy, walk, ride a bike, and so much more. The whole deal. Of course, Troy would be there every step of the way. She suddenly felt much more independent. Maybe it was the fact of the thought of taking care of a baby and getting married.

"Are you up?"

She turned over and saw Troy facing her. "Yep."

He smiled. "What are you thinking about?"

"What do you think?" she laughed.

"Our baby."

"Ding, ding, ding! You're correct," she giggled.

"What's my prize?"

She leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

"Hhhmmm, we should have more game show prize stuff."

"I'll think about it."

They leaned back, with his arm around her. "You know, I'm surprised you haven't throw up yet."

Suddenly Gabriella felt a sickness in her stomach. "Thanks a lot." She got up, hand over her mouth, and ran into the bathroom. Troy could hear her in the bathroom. After five minutes, she came back in and lay back on the bed, with her hand over her stomach.

"I'm sorry," Troy said.

"What?"

"That I made you, you know."

"Troy, it's not your fault. I was joking," she pushed his arm, playfully.

"Good. Are you sure you don't feel sick today?"

"Well, my stomach and my head hurt a little bit but I'm okay. Besides, today I'm going to the dress fitting, and so are you, so I can't miss it."

"Well you could..." Troy muttered.

"Troy, I don't want to argue. Let's just drop it. I'm going and that's it," she got out of bed and got dressed.

'Must be hormones,' Troy thought. "Sorry."

She stopped what she was doing. "No, I'm sorry. I snapped at you and it was unnecessary."

"All right. I'm sorry, you're sorry. Let's just forget it," Troy said, getting up.

"Sounds good."

When Gabriella pulled up to the bridal place, she could see her four girlfriends standing in the window. She got out and ran across the street into the store.

"Hey," she said, trying to catch her breath.

They turned around. "Gabi! Hi," Taylor came up and hugged her. They all said hi and hugged, pretty much.

"Are you ready? They said they're ready for you, Gabriella," Sharpay said.

"Uh, yeah. Sure," she went into the dressing room and put on her dress. The dress was white, with sequins delicately put around the dress in a circular motion. It was strapless and revealed her curves, nicely. Then she walked out onto the platform to be fitted. She received many 'awes' from her friends and even the dress fitter.

"You like it?" Gabriella asked, shyly.

"Do we ever? Gabi, that's gorgeous!" Rachael exclaimed.

"You think? I love it! It's beautiful," she said, running her hand along the side of her hip, feeling it press against her skin.

"Yeah, Troy's going to love it, too, I'm sure." Kelsi smiled.

Gabriella smiled. After she was done, the bridesmaids, well and Taylor (maid of honor) got fitted for their dresses. They were violet with tiny sequins on the chest area and toward the bottom. Very basic, yet elegant. When they were all done, the five of them went out to lunch at a cafe' at the corner.

"Those dresses were so pretty. Especially yours," Sharpay said to Gabriella.

"Thanks," Gabriella said.

"Yeah, I can't wait until the wedding," Rachael said.

"Totally. It'll be great. Now the only one to get married is Kelsi," Taylor said.

"Nah. Jason and me are just chilling. We're not ready to commit to anything yet. It's kind of nice not being married."

Gabriella just stared at her. How could she not want to get married? It's the best feeling ever! Or is it? Will she miss being single at all? She decided to stop thinking like that, after all, her wedding was in three weeks and she was getting married to the man she loved more than anything. Gabriella was thinking to herself when would be a good time to tell them. Would they be happy? Would they think it was too soon? Would they be worri-?

"Gabi? Why are you so quiet?" Taylor asked, waking her from her thoughts.

"Oh, me?"

They all nodded.

"Just thinking," she muttered.

"About the wedding?" Rachael smiled.

"Not exactly."

"What then?" Kelsi asked.

"Okay, I guess I'll tell you now," Gabriella took a deep breath.

"What's wrong? Gabriella?" Sharpay said, worried. "Are you okay?"

Gabriella laughed a little bit. "No, I'm fine. Okay, I'm pregnant."

They all looked at her. Rachael was the first to break the silence. "That's great!"

Gabriella smiled at her reaction and looked at everybody else.

"Gabi! I'm so happy for you!" Sharpay screamed and hugged her right away.

"This is so wonderful! Wow, I can't believe it! My best friend is having a baby!" Taylor said and hugged her. "You better make me the god mother!"

"Don't worry, I'll make you all god mothers," she laughed and looked at Kelsi.

They all looked at her, waiting for an answer. "Oh, that's really great. Congratulations," she said.

"Thanks, everyone."

"When did you find out?" Taylor asked.

"Yesterday."

"Did you tell Troy?"

"Of course. He's very happy and so am I. I'm just stressed with the little details in the wedding and then now finding out this. But, I'm happy."

When she got home, Troy was sitting on the couch with a book.

"Hey," she said, shutting the door.

He looked up. "Hi. How was your day?"

"Good. The dress is perfect. What about you?"

"The tux is good. So is all the guys'." Troy said.

"That's good. One less thing to worry about. What are you reading?" She asked.

He flipped the book around to face her revealing, _'How To Be a Parent.'_

Gabriella laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"You," she said, trying to calm herself down.

"What did I do?"

"What your reading."

"What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing."

"Then why did you laugh?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh. I'm glad you're reading because then you'll be an excellent parent," She said, sitting on his lap.

"_We_ are going to be excellent parents."

A/N: Please review! So, Troy's happy about it. That's good. How could he not be? Anyway, thanks for reading and now review!


	9. Please, just listen

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I love them, and they're always so supportive, which makes me write faster!

Gabriella slowly opened her eyes. The room was dark and she could hear was thunder and see lightning outside. She looked to her side, and saw the neon numbers on the clock flash 3:30 a.m. She tried going back to sleep, but just couldn't. Suddenly, she felt sick to her stomach. She slowly got up, trying to feel around the room where she was going, and eventually made her way to the bathroom. She fiddled along the wall to flick on the light switch. She turned it on and quickly threw up after. When she finished brushing her teeth and washing her face, she slowly crawled back into bed. She noticed a figure under the covers, knowing it was Troy. She tried not to wake him up. The thunder became even louder, and she couldn't seem to shut her eyes. She felt a hand on her arm. She gasped, and then turned to face Troy.

"Hey. What's going on?" He whispered.

"Nothing. You scared me," she said, leaning back against the pillow.

"Well, _you_ scared _me_ when you came back to bed. I thought you were a burglar or something," he laughed.

"Sorry," she muttered. "I threw up."

"Oh, poor baby," he kissed her forehead. "It's not your fault. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be sick."

"True," she laughed. "The thunder is just so loud."

"I know. You should get back to bed if you don't want to be sick and tired at work tomorrow," he said, as some more lightning struck.

Gabriella squeezed Troy's hand.

"Hey, you never told me you were scared of thunder," he chuckled.

"I'm not," she loosened her grip on his hand. "It's just really loud."

He laughed. "It's okay. I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"Okay good, because to tell you the truth, I'm terrified," she laughed too.

"It's all right. I'm right here, and nothings going to happen."

"Troy, I'm a big girl. It's just, I can't fall asleep when something is flashing in the dark, and there's loud roaring."

"Okay, geeze. I'm sorry. Let's just go to bed."

"Okay," she said and turned around, feeling Troy lying against her. She closed her eyes, and soon fell asleep.

The next morning, Gabriella woke up to morning sickness. She was tired, sweaty, and she felt like she was going to puke. She turned to see if Troy was beside her, but he wasn't. She was supposed to call he place in Santa' Fe, where they were going to have the wedding, but that was the last thing on her mind. All she could think about was trying to feel better. She made her way to the bathroom just in time. When she came out to the living room, Troy was at the counter, eating.

"Didn't sound too good in there," he said.

"You think? Ugh, I had a bad night."

"Yeah, that was a pretty bad storm."

"I just hope this whole pregnancy won't be like this," she whined, getting ice cream out of the freezer.

"Me too. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. I made an appointment with the doctor," he said, putting his bowl in the sink.

"When?"

"Thursday."

"That's tomorrow, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Sorry, I forgot to tell you."

"Great. What is it, like the fifth day of school I've missed?"

"I'm sorry," he kissed her forehead. "At least you can look forward to going to the doctors tomorrow."

"Yeah. Can't wait," she muttered, sarcastically.

When Gabriella got to school, she still didn't feel well. She knew Troy wanted her to stay home, and _she _even knew that she should have, but she needs to be there for her students. Besides, she should get all her time in now, since she'll be on maternity leave later.

"Ms. Montez?" Laura, one of her students said, coming up to her.

"Yeah, honey?"

"Why have you been gone so much?"

"I've been sick," Gabriella said, not really wanting to explain about how she's getting married and having a baby to one of her students.

"With what?"

"My head and stomach hurt."

"Oh. Are you going to be here now?"

"I'll try to come as often as I can, but I'm going to the doctors tomorrow, so I won't be here."

"Okay," Laura sat back down.

"All right, everyone," Gabriella said, trying to get their attention. They all looked at her. "Since today is Wednesday, we have recess in the morning. So, let's go!" She led them outside. She sat at the bench, while the kids played on the field or jungle gym. Her head still hurt.

"Ms. Montez, don't you want to play kickball with us, like you always do?"

"No thanks, Joey. I'm just going to watch all of you play." Suddenly her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hi," Troy said.

"Oh, hi. What's up?"

"On a break. What about you? I thought I was going to have to leave a message."

"Well, it's Wednesday recess. I'm outside."

"And, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"Miserable, but don't even start to argue. I'm not coming tomorrow, so I hope you're happy."

"I'm taking time off work too, tomorrow."

"I know. Troy, if I'm off work, and we already know that I don't make a lot of money as it is, but how am I going to be gone on maternity leave and you just at your job? We do have to take care of a baby, you know."

"Don't worry. I'm asking my boss for a raise, so that might help. Stop worrying, we'll be fine."

"Okay, I trust you, and if anything goes wrong, you know who I'll blame."

"Oh, goody."

"Can you believe it?" She said. "Our wedding is in less than two weeks!"

"I know. Are you nervous at all?" Troy asked.

"Uh... no," she laughed.

"Are you sure?"

"Okay, I'm a little nervous."

"It's all right. Me too. It's just a new experience and adventure to take on."

"Yeah, you're right. I still have to call the place in Santa' Fe."

"Yeah. I'm picking up the tuxes after work, okay?"

"Okay. I guess I'm supposed to pick up the dresses?"

"No, actually, your mom called and said that she would."

"Good. I still have to make an appointment with the salon."

"I see. Well, I've got to get going," Troy said.

"Okay, I love you. Bye."

"Love you too. Bye," They both hung up.

Gabriella realized that is was time to go in. Okay, you guys, let's go. Everyone line up!"

Everyone lined up and followed her inside.

After school, Gabriella waited with Chelsea for Jerry.

"Ms. Montez?" She asked.

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"Want to know something?"

"Sure. Go ahead," Gabriella said.

"My daddy really likes you."

The smile from Gabriella's face, died down. She didn't want Chelsea to know anything about their past relationship. "Really?"

"Yeah. Will you love him?"

She coughed. "Excuse me?"

Just then, Jerry came in. For once, Gabriella was kind of glad he came so she wouldn't have to answer Chelsea's question.

"Ready to go, pumpkin?"

"Yeah," she smiled and waved to Gabriella. Gabriella waved back. Chelsea stood by the door, while Jerry walked up to Gabriella.

"Look, I don't want to yell at you in front of her, but if I have t-" Gabriella started to whisper.

"Please. Just listen," he said.

Gabriella put her hands on her hips. "Fine."

"Okay. Don't interrupt, just listen. The minute I broke up with you, I felt guilty. About everything. Gabi, you have to believe me, I didn't cheat on you. I just said, there was someone. I didn't cheat, I swear. All these years of getting married to Martha, having Chelsea, having Martha leave, I've thought about you. I just can't get over you. I love you."

"Jerr-"

"Please, I said. And now, I'm a single parent, and I know nothing about it. I just... feel so lost."

Gabriella couldn't help but feel bad for him. Maybe she was being a little harsh. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I was the one who made a mistake, not you."

"Is Ms. Montez going to be my new mommy?" Chelsea asked.

Gabriella and Jerry laughed.

"No, sweetie. We're just talking," she said.

"Please, just come over and help me out a bit. I don't know how to be a good parent. Gabriella, please. I'm asking you as a friend, nothing more." Jerry said.

"Just a friend?"

"Yeah."

Gabriella thought about it for a moment. "... All right, I guess. But, Chelsea's going to be there?"

"Yeah. I told you, I need help with parenting."

"Well, in my opinion, your doing a great job."

"Thanks. Well, we better get going. You want to stop over, Friday?"

"Uh... sure. Sounds good. Bye," Gabriella waved. She knew that she shouldn't go over there, but it was for a student. Nothing more. She hated Jerry's guts. She wanted to start over with him. Just be friends. The only person she could ever be with was Troy.

I was going to throw something big in this chapter, but decided to wait. Who thinks Jerry is pretending? Thanks for reading, now please review!


	10. WHAT? Are you serious!

Hi, thanks for the reviews! You guys all think the same of what Jerry's up to! Like in the first chapter, I got a review asking if I would go up to at least 15 chapters, and I know I will go up to there, and even probably more! Thanks for reviews! They're so nice:)

The next morning, Gabriella sat at the kitchen counter, eating breakfast. She felt a little better. Her headache was dyeing down and her stomach wasn't hurting. Her and Troy were going to the doctors in about an hour, so she had to eat. Just then, Troy came into the room, with a worried look on his face.

"What now?" She asked him.

"Really want to know?" He said, putting the phone that was in his hands back on the hook.

"Well, yeah! Please tell me I'm not going to get super upset," she said.

"Ah, well, the dress place might have accidentally given our orders to somebody else," he muttered.

"What!" Gabriella screamed. "How can they do that? How did this happen? I don't understand!"

"They said their computer mixed up our orders with somebody else's wedding dresses orders."

"So this means that the dresses are gone? All of them?" Gabriella said, putting a hand to her forehead sitting back down.

"We can get them back," he said.

"When?"

"Maybe, two weeks or so. The people took them to California, and have to ship them back."

"This can't be," she muttered to herself. "I need those dresses. They're mine! I paid for them! How can they just... give it to somebody else?"

"I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," she said getting calmer. Then started to rise up again. "I'm just so pissed!" And with that, she walked out of the room. Troy sat on the couch and put his head in his hands. He should have just never told her.

After ten minutes, Troy walked into their bedroom. She was sitting on the bed, crying.

"Hey," he sat down and put his arm around her, trying to comfort her.

She kept sobbing.

"What's wrong?"

"Everything."

"Okay... can I do anything?"

"You can sue that dress company. There's no way we'll get our dresses on time."

"Anything else?"

She shook her head and held on to him.

"We should probably start getting ready. We have to get going, okay?"

She nodded and wiped her tears. "Okay. Just let me change."

When he left, she put on a long sleeve shirt and some jeans. She was extremely bummed about the dresses, but was excited to go to the doctors. She was happy about having a baby. It would be wonderful. When she was finishing up, putting on her earrings, her cell phone rang. The caller ID said Jason.

"Hello?"

"Gabi. Hi, it's me, Kelsi."

"Kels, hey. What's up?"

"Nothing much. You?"

"Well, we found out that our dresses are lost somehow, and I'm totally pissed, and in a few minutes, we're off to our first doctors appointment," she said with a hint of excitement in the last part.

"Oh, that's really great! I'm so happy for you, again."

"Thanks."

"Come on, Gabriella! Let's go!" Troy called from the living room.

"Uh, Kelsi, we have to go. I'll call you later, okay?" Gabriella said.

"Wait, I need to tell you something."

"All right, but make it quick."

"I've never told anyone, but Jason. I'm pregnant," she muttered.

"Kelsi! Oh my god! Are you serious? Congratulations!"

"Thanks," she said, quietly.

"Wait, you don't sound too happy."

"Gabi, come on!" Troy called.

"Uh, Kelsi, I have to go. We'll get together soon and talk, okay?"

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye." Gabriella hung up then walked into the living room.

"What took you so long?" He asked.

"Kelsi's pregnant!" She exclaimed.

'I knew that!' Troy was about to say, but she might get mad that he never told her. Gabriella _was_ pregnant, so her hormones have been acting up. "Really? Now way!" Troy said.

"Yeah. She hasn't told anyone, but Jason. She seemed sad. We're going to talk later," she said, as they made their way to he car.

"Bolton," Troy told the secretary at the doctor's office. Gabriella sat down on the chair.

"Okay. Dr. Pederson should be out shortly."

"Thank you," Troy said and sat back down with Gabriella. They waited for about ten minutes when the nurse called their name. She gave Gabriella the regular check-up, saying that she was healthy. Then they waited, together in the doctor's room.

"Are you nervous?" Troy asked.

"Yeah," she said, shaking her leg up and down.

"Why?"

"I don't know. What if I'm not really pregnant? Those tests aren't a hundred percent accurate, you know."

"Yeah, but they're like ninety-nine percent accurate or something."

She nodded, and paced around. Finally the doctor came in.

"Gabriella? How are you?" He shook her hand, and then Troy's.

"Good."

He looked at the paperwork. "So, it seems that you're pregnant?"

"Yeah, I took three tests and they were all positive, so I'm guessing I am. But, isn't there a chance that they're not true?"

"Well, there is a chance, but it's unlikely. They're 98.6 (I'm guessing, so don't get mad!) percent accurate. Why don't we start." He said.

When Gabriella was done, her and Troy waited in the room, together, waiting for the doctor to come in with results.

She held Troy's hand. "I hope I am."

"Me too. I would have never thought about having a baby, until later, but this is so nice. I'm really looking forward to it," he smiled.

Just then the doctor came in.

Gabriella squeezed Troy's hand. The doctor sat down, with a clipboard and a few papers in front of him.

"So...?" Gabriella asked.

"It's positive."

She screamed and hugged Troy. They both smiled. "How far along am I?"

" It seems that you are about a month and a half. Congratulations," the doctor said. "Would you like to look at the sonogram?"

They looked at each other and nodded.

"Okay, follow me." They followed Dr. Pederson into a private room, with a screen and a bunch of machine equipment.

"Lay there," he pointed to the bed. Gabriella obeyed and sat on the bed. Troy held Gabriella's hand as the doctor started up the machines.

"Okay, this might be cold." He put the thing (I'm sorry. I'm not good with medical stuff. Idk what it's called) on her stomach and they watched the monitor. Something looked wrong. Everything looked bunched together. The doctor looked puzzled. He took photographs with the camera that was hooked up to the machine.

"What's wrong? What's going on?" Troy asked, worried at the doctor's facial expression.

"Uh, I'm not quite sure." He turned off the machine. "I'll be right back." The doctor left the room, leaving a very worried Troy and Gabriella.

"Troy, what's going on?" She asked.

"I don't know," he had a puzzled look on his face.

"What's happening? What's wrong with our baby?" She was almost on the verge of tears.

"Don't worry. Everything will be okay," he stroked her hair.

After about twenty minutes, the doctor came back in with more papers.

Troy quickly stood up, trying to catch a glimpse of the papers, but couldn't read them. "What's going on with her? What happened?"

"Calm down. It's nothing serious. I do have some news. Probably a little startling for the both of you," he ushered Troy to sit down. Gabriella was still in the bed.

"Okay, we checked the pictures, and the reason it looked complicated is because we saw five heartbeats."

Troy and Gabriella stared at the doctor blankly. "What?" She asked. "What does this mean?"

"It means, that you're having quintuplets."

Gabriella sat up strait. "What!"

Troy stood up, looking at the pictures. "No, that's a mistake. It can't be... five," he muttered.

"I must say, I was very surprised. This is extremely rare." He took out his clipboard and wrote down some more stuff. "And, you haven't taken any fertilization drugs?"

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other and quickly shook their heads. She leaned back, trying to process what she was hearing. This couldn't be true. "You have to be joking!"

"I'm afraid not."

"I can't have five babies! No, no, not five! That's too much!" She said.

"As I said, this is an extremely rare occurring pregnancy. Never seen something like it, where they haven't used fertilization drugs. If you have a lot of the medication, it fertilizes more. I'm just astonished. Are you sure you haven't used any?"

"We're sure. We haven't prescribed any," Troy said, quickly.

"Okay. Well, here's the pictures," he handed Troy the pictures. "How about we schedule another appointment next week. I'll give you two some time to think about this. I know it's very sudden. There are chances that some may not survive. Maybe not any." He led a very surprised Troy and Gabriella to the waiting room.

When they slowly made their way to the car, nobody said anything. They were too surprised to say anything.

"So... uh, that's a lot of babies," Troy said, exiting the parking lot.

Gabriella just looked forward, eyes wide.

"Gabi?"

She slowly looked at him. "Huh?"

"I said, that's a lot, isn't it?"

"Uh, yeah!" She put a hand to her head. "What are we going to do?"

A/N: Okay, I know that was very very very huge! Please, no flames, if you thought that was bad. I know every HSM story, has them have more than 1 kid, but come on, it's fun! I wanted to have one of my own! I know it's very rare to have that many, but I've been planning that since when I first started the story! Oh, yeah. I have a question. Who should Gabriella walk down the aisle with? She doesn't have a dad, so I don't know who! Please give me ideas! Oh and please review!


	11. Maybe it's a bad idea

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews! I love them! I think that I've decided to have Mr. Bolton walk her down the aisle. Here's chapter 11!

**Takes place at their apartment right after car ride from doctors:**

It was now 7:30 at night. Troy and Gabriella got back to their apartment in silence. They were both extremely shocked. Can it really be... five? That's like impossible. Well, obviously not.

"So, do you want to order pizza or something?" Troy asked, as they settled.

"Uh, sure," she said, putting her coat on the chair. She sat on the couch as Troy ordered pizza. Everything was going through her mind at once. 'How are we going to support five kids? What about financial stuff? What about her job? Would she become a stay at home mom?' Gabriella didn't know what to do. She loved her job. She didn't want to be a stay at home mom. Then she thought about what the doctor said. Some might now live. Maybe none. That scared her. She wanted kids, maybe not all at once, but the thought of losing her babies scared her.

When they finished dinner, they sat on their bed, together.

"I just can't believe it," she whispered.

"Me neither. It's just so... weird, and rare. We didn't even try."

"I know. Troy, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know."

"How can you not know? We have to figure something out, and our wedding is in less than a week!"

"We'll figure it all out."

"What about the dresses, huh?"

"We'll get new ones," he said.

She stood up. "Troy, no! We don't have time! And, I'm not waiting two weeks."

"Just calm down and stop stressing! That's all you ever do!" Troy said.

"Uh, well our weddings in less than a week, we had to get new decorations, my dresses are missing, and I don't maybe you forgot, but we're having quintuplets!"

"Okay, sshhh," he said, trying to get her calmed. "Everything's going to be okay."

"No it's not! How can you just pretend that it'll all be okay? You don't know, so come back to reality!" She yelled.

"At least I'm_ positive_ about it!"

"Maybe…," her voice said, getting shaky. "Getting married... is a bad idea."

Troy just stood in disbelief of what he just heard. Did she just say that getting married is a bad idea? He started getting tears in his eyes.

"You know," he muttered. "Maybe it is."

He walked out of the room and slammed the door. Gabriella sat back down on the bed. She didn't mean to say that. It came out all wrong. Did he really mean what _he_ just said? She couldn't hold it in. She started crying into her pillow. Everything was going wrong! She grabbed the phone and dialed Taylor's number.

"Hello?" She answered after four rings.

Gabriella just started sobbing. She didn't want to say anything, just cry.

"Gabi? Is that you?" Taylor asked. She heard more crying and took that as a 'yes.'

"What happened? What's wrong? Please, talk to me."

"T...T...Troy," her voice started to crack. "W...we got into a huge fight."

"Oh, it's okay. I'm here. Do you want me to come over?"

"No, I don't want to go out in the living room and face him."

"Well, what happened?"

"Well first of all, I'm having five babies," she said, still crying faintly.

"What? Quintuplets?" She squealed.

"Yep."

"Oh my gosh! That is unbelievable. Well, we'll talk about that later, but um... so what happened with Troy?"

"Well, he told me that I stress too much and I told him that he doesn't care and thinks like it's all going to be okay, but he needs to face reality because not everything is going to be okay," she said, crying more. "I might have said that getting married was a bad idea, too."

"What? Gabi, did you mean it?"

"No. It just came out. I love him, but we're so different. I was so mad and stressed, and it just happened."

"It's okay. If you need a shoulder to cry on, I'm here."

"Okay, thanks so much. So, I'll call you soon, okay?"

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye," Gabriella hung up the phone and set it down. She looked at the clock and it said 9:30. She wiped her eyes then changed into some comfortable clothes. She crawled into her lonely bed and lay there and cried, silently. Pretty soon, she fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, she woke up to her bright, sunny room. She stretched her legs and remembers Troy was probably in the living room. This is how most of her mornings were, except she wasn't in big fights with him. She didn't want to go in the living room, but she did have work today. Oh yeah, and going to Jerry's. It was no big deal; they were just going to talk about how he could be a better parent and maybe how Chelsea was doing in school. She got up and got dresses. She wore her hair down, in loose curls. She went into the living room, expecting the worst, but Troy wasn't even here. She didn't see or hear anything.

When Gabriella got to work, she put up the warm-up and sat at her desk, grading papers. She really didn't want to come to school today. Any day but today. She felt miserable with pregnancy sicknesses and Troy and everything with the wedding. After school, she went back home and nobody was home. She saw a note on the table.

'_Dresses are back. Hope your happy.' _

She looked at the writing. He seemed mad. Well, they did get into a fight. She became a little less stressed, now knowing that she didn't have to worry about them. She wanted to make up with him. She hated fighting, especially when you like a half a week before your wedding, but he wasn't home. She grabbed her purse and headed over to Jerry's. When she got their, she slowly rang the doorbell.

Chelsea answered the door. "Ms. Montez!"

"Hi, sweetie," she hugged her.

"Gabriella!" Jerry came out of the kitchen and gave her a hug like they were lifetime friends.

"Hey," she muttered.

"I'm making dinner. You're staying, right?" He asked.

Chelsea looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, sure! Why not?"

After dinner, he gave her a tour of their house.

"So... what exactly do you need help with?" She asked, as they sat on the couch in the living room in front of the television.

"I just think I'm doing a bad job."

"Don't think that. Well, you feed her food, pick her up from school, and seem to have a nice house." She said, as Chelsea was playing with her Barbie dolls in the room.

"Okay, well It's just hard, you know, being a single parent. I can't give her all the attention she deserves."

"Well, just make sure you spend enough time with her, so that she's happy," she smiled, looking at Chelsea play.

"I'll be right back. I've got to go to the bathroom," Chelsea said, standing up and rushing to the bathroom.

"You know, she's really a great girl. And she's doing great in school too," Gabriella said.

"Yeah," Jerry muttered. He put his arms around her and kissed her.

Gabriella almost gave in, tired and stressed with everything going on, but quickly pushed him away. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry," he said. "But you have to admit, you felt something between us."

"N...no. I didn't feel anything. Jerry, how many times do I have to tell you? This wasn't supposed to end up like this. I can't trust you anymore!"

"Gabriella, I'm sorry-"

"That's all you ever say! I think I should leave now," she said, getting up and heading to the door.

"No, I love you!" He yelled to her as she was walking across the street.

She stopped in the street and turned around to face him in the doorway. "If you loved me, then you would want me happy. So please, this is best for us, and even more, Chelsea. I'm sorry," she got in her car and drove home.

A/N: Again, thanks for reading! I know, drama! They're mad at each other! And what are we going to do about Jerry? Hhhmm, please review!


	12. Honeymoon?

Thanks for the reviews! They all rock and it's so awesome me that you all love it! I have so many reviews and I'm so grateful that you all review and enjoy! And for those of you that don't review, I know it's hard to type a couple words, but hey, I write like 4 pages! So please review! But, you know, I'm just so happy that you read it; so don't feel like I'm pressuring you! lol... Oh yeah, I wanted to do another day at school, so pretend that it's Friday now.

When Gabriella pulled up, after her trip to Jerry's house, she saw Troy's car parked. That means he's home. This would be awkward, but they have to face each other sooner or later. And sooner would be a good idea, since the wedding is in a few days. She slowly took the keys out of the ignition and ran into the apartment lobby. When she got to her door, she slowly turned the key in the hole and pushed the door open. Troy was sitting on the couch. He looked up at her.

She smiled, faintly. "Uh, hi."

"Hey," he muttered.

She stood there in silence, watching him on the couch, doing nothing.

"Troy, you know we need to talk," she said, walking up to him.

"I know."

"Well, what uh... happened last night, I didn't mean it. None of it. Your right, I stress too much and I should just think positive. I'm so sorry."

Troy stood up. "I'm sorry too. But, it's just not fun to be around someone whose always thinks negative. But, I do understand that wedding's are stressful and most of all, your pregnant... with five babies." He let out a laugh.

She laughed too, "Yeah. So, you forgive me?"

"Yeah, I think so," he smiled. "Forgive me?"

She nodded and walked up to him. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him. He deepened the kiss.

She broke apart and smiled. They sat down on the couch.

"I love you," he smiled.

"I love you too."

"So, you really want them all?" Troy asked.

She nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I guess I do. This is going to be a huge responsibility. I mean, it's about time to start a family, but I never imagined having five at one."

"Same. I want them, though. Every single one. They're our babies."

She smiled. "Yeah. And now the dresses are back."

"Oh yeah, I picked them up for you," he pointed to the chair.

"You didn't look at the brides dress, did you?" She asked.

"No, it's wrapped up. I would never do that. It's supposed to be a surprise."

She nodded. "Yeah, in three days, we'll be married. It's just so hard to believe."

"Yeah. Hey, I've been thinking," he said, looking out of the window.

"About what?"

"I don't know... maybe, buying a house. I mean, there is going to be seven of us, right?"

She nodded. "Unless any of them... die-"

"Gabi..."

"Oh, right. Sorry. I'll think positive. They're all going to live. Oh, Troy, it's just so hard not to think about that!"

"I know. I don't know what to tell you, but to think that it will all turn out okay."

"Okay, I'll try. About buying a house, I agree. I don't think we'll fit everybody in a two-bedroom apartment."

"Right, so we should start looking in the paper. Get a realtor or something."

"Yeah, we should start soon. I'm going to start to show, and I want a house by the time we have them."

"Me too. We'll start looking... after the wedding."

"Okay good," she put her arms around him. "So, where do you want to go for our honeymoon?"

"Hhhmmm, not sure. Where would you like to go?"

"I really haven't thought about it at all. I've been too busy with planning."

"Yeah. Well, do you want adventure or relaxation? We could go to some exotic place like, Australia, or like a cruise or some place tropical."

"I kind of want some place tropical."

"That'd be cool. Yeah. You, me, and the ocean," Troy said, envisioning it.

"Yeah, the only question is, where?"

"Uh... Hawaii?"

"No. Let's go someplace out of the country."

"Mexico?"

"Nah."

"Gabriella, then where do you want to go? I don't know what else to offer."

"You could have said, the Bahamas or the Caribbean!"

"Well, then why didn't you just say it, if those were the places on your mind?"

"I don't know! Geeze, we don't need to argue about this," she said. "How about we take a cruise on the Caribbean?"

"Okay. I like it," he said,

"Good. So let's book with expedia later."

"Okay... and I forgot to tell you that I don't work tomorrow."

"All right. So, you can get things together and clean up a bit before the wedding, otherwise, I'll get an anxiety attack, while I'm at school."

"Sure."

Then, they got in bed. Gabriella was truly happy that she was getting married to him. She hated getting into fights with him. They rarely did, though, so it usually wasn't a problem. They talked about the babies and the wedding, until they fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, she woke up, and Troy wasn't by her, of course. She slowly got out of bed and got dressed. She walked into the living room. Troy was sitting by the counter, eating.

"Hey. Good morning," she said.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good, actually."

"That's good. So you're off to school?"

"Yeah. I should get going," she kissed him on the cheek and headed out of the door. When she got into her car, she set her keys and folders and stuff in the backseat and started up the car. It started but then made a rumbling noise and stopped. She started it up again. It started making that noise again, and then stopped. She tried it a couple times and it was now, dead. She muttered to herself and went back inside of the apartment.

"What are you doing here?" Troy asked, as she came in.

"My car won't start. Uuughh, just perfect. Can you drive me?" She asked.

"Sure. Let me get my coat." He grabbed his coat and they were off.

When he pulled up, he gave her a kiss and said goodbye. "So, do you want me to pick you up after school?"

"Yeah, that would be great! I'm in room 227, okay? I'll see you at four. Love you," she kissed him again then went to her classroom.

When she got there, she put up the warm up. After that, she taught Language arts, and math. Everybody was doing their work. She decided to go in AIM. She noticed Kelsi was on and decided to talk to her, since she didn't have a lot of time lately.

gm88: Hey Kelsi?

musiclver: Oh, hey.

gm88: I forgot to congratulate you on the baby news! Why were you not very happy?

musiclver: Gab, don't get me wrong; I want to have a baby. I always wanted to. But, I'm not married yet. Face it: I'm not ready.

gm88: Well, neither am I, but I'm having kids too.

musiclver: I know. Wait- kids?

gm88: Oh yeah, I found out that I'm having quintuplets. Sorry, I forgot to tell you! lol

musiclver: You've got to be kidding me? No, you're not serious?

gm88: Yep. We found out at the doctors. It's just so hard to believe.

musiclver: Did you, you know use any... drugs or anything?

gm88: We didn't even try. I just can't believe it. How am I going to take care of five?

musiclver: I don't know. We should go baby shopping, and talk more.

gm88: Yeah, we really should. But, we have to wait until after the WEDDING!

musiclver: Your right! I can't wait! I'm a bridesmaid! That is unbelievable. Well, I have to go. See you soon.

gm88: Bye.

Gabriella signed off and before she knew it, it was the end of the day. She waited with Chelsea, once again. She just wanted to leave. She liked Chelsea, but not her dad.

"Ms. Montez?"

"Yeah, honey?"

"Why did you leave so early, yesterday?"

"Because, it was getting late. My fiancé' wanted me home."

"Oh. What's that?"

"A fiancé'?"

She nodded.

"That's somebody that you're going to get married to."

"You're getting married to somebody? Is it my dad?"

Gabriella smiled. "No." 'Thank god!' "I'm actually getting married in a couple of days."

"Cool, bye why can't you like my daddy back?"

"We're just friends, sweetie."

"But, he loves you, and you hurt him. Do you want him to cry every night?"

"What? No. He cries?"

"Yes. He really likes you."

Just then, Jerry came in. "Hey."

Gabriella just slightly smiled.

"Hi dad," Chelsea walked up to him and hugged him. "I'm so tired." She walked out of the room.

"Gabriella, I'm sorry."

"Jerry, I can't talk to you! You always play on nice, but then you turn against yourself and come on to me."

"Okay. I understand that we'll never be the same as we used to be."

She nodded.

"But, now I understand, that we really won't. I'll stop bothering you, okay?"

"Thank you," she smiled. "I'm a teacher and you're a parent. Let's keep it like that."

"Okay... but Gabi, I just can't stop and think of what we could have been. We could have been married by now."

"Yeah, but that's not how it worked out. You broke up with me, and frankly, I think it was for the best."

"No, but it wasn't. I'm so sad and depressed."

"Maybe you should see a therapist."

"No, no, I'm not. Not with Chelsea."

"Well, have a good day then."

"Can I just see Chelsea's grade."

"Sure, why not." She showed him behind her desk at the computer. She stepped back, not to be too close.

Unexpectedly, he grabbed her waist and tried to kiss her again.

"Stop! Jerry, stop!" She screamed. She tried pushing him off. He started to kiss her again. She was about to push him off again, when she heard the door open.

"I'm here. Are you ready-" Troy said, then stopped in his track of what he was looking at.

A/N: Thanks for reading! I know, don't get mad at each other again! I won't be too harsh! Please review!


	13. Busy for the next couple months

Thanks for all the reviews. I would have updated sooner, but I was out of town on the weekend and I had to do homework and I had a headache, but I'm better and now I'm going to write another chapter! Remember, last chapter, Jerry's trying to kiss Gabriella and Troy walks in. Just in case you forgot.

Gabriella heard the sound of Troy's voice and continued pushing Jerry off of her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Troy yelled, pulling him of of her.

"Troy, it's not what it looks like," she said.

"Well than what is it?"

Jerry stood there, looking innocent. Gabriella hated Jerry right now. Why did he keep doing this? Troy better believe her, or she would fight Jerry.

"Jerry?" She asked.

"Huh?" He said, quietly.

"Tell him you came on to me! I didn't do anything, Troy!"

"What are you talking about? Why would I do that? I know that you're engaged," Jerry said.

Troy looked from Jerry to Gabriella. Their marriage wasn't doing that well so far, and they're not even married yet.

"No! No, Troy, you have to believe me. It was all him! I swear. I love you! I would never do this!" She argued, trying to sound convincing.

"Gabriella, I believe you. I know you would never do this. Why would you?"

"Hey!" Jerry shouted and pulled his fist back. Troy caught it and hit him in his gut, causing him to hunch over.

"Troy!" Gabriella shouted, running over to him and Jerry. "What are you doing?"

"What do you expect for me to do if some guy is coming on to my fiancé'?"

"You didn't have to hit him!"

"He was about to do it first!" Troy argued back, as Jerry got up.

"No, you started it!" He said.

"You guys are both immature! Jerry, when are you _really _going to understand that we can never be together? And I mean _really?_" She said, calming down. "And Troy, I love you, and I love that you care about me, but there was no need to hit him."

"I'm sorry," Troy said. "But I'm not going to have things like this happen. Who are you anyway?" He asked Jerry.

"I'm her old boyfriend, and this is not over," he got up and left the room. She just stood there astonished at what just happened.

"I'm sorry," Troy whispered.

"Oh, it's okay. I'm not mad at you. You care so much about me and I love that," she smiled and kissed him softly.

He deepened the kiss, and then broke apart. "You want to go home?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got home, they sat on the couch. She snuggled up to him. 'How could I have ever been with Jerry?' She thought. She couldn't believe that she almost even loved him.

"Guess what's happening in two days?" Gabriella asked, playfully, knowing that he knew that they we're getting married.

"What?" Troy laughed.

"Shut up!" She giggled, pushing his shoulder.

"Could it be that... we're getting married?"

"Possibly. But now that you played dumb, I'm not so sure that that's what I was talking about."

"Oh, really?" He smiled, tickling her.

She giggled, trying to squirm away. "Stop!" She laughed even harder. "Stop, Troy!"

He let go and put his arm around her. "Sorry. I'm kidding, I know it's our wedding, that's going to be perfect."

"It better."

"It will," he kissed her.

"So let's see," she said, getting a checkbook. Troy groaned as she broke apart from their romantic moment. "My mom got the dresses, so that's a check, the tuxedos, catering, decorations, the band, the location in Santa Fe', and the checklist of people. I think we're all set to be married!"

"Wow," he muttered. "I can't believe we're going to be married. I know I've said it like so many times, but now it's really starting to kick in. And, how can I forget the part about becoming a parent."

"Yeah. It's so surreal. So we have the hotel reservation at a resort in Santa Fe' the day before the wedding and the next couple of days."

"That'll be fun. We are incredibly booked for the next couple of months."

"With what?"

"Well, Sharpay and Zeke wanted to know if we could baby-sit Ariella. They asked me a couple of weeks ago. We still have to plan our honeymoon, to go about a bunch more doctors' appointments, and look for a house. We also have to go baby shopping."

"Wow, that_ is_ a lot of stuff to do. Troy, we barely have any money. How are we going to buy a house?"

"We'll find a cheap house. We need to start looking soon, though."

"Yeah, and I need to find a time to get together with Kelsi. We we're going to talk about her having her baby, and we were also going to go baby shopping together.''

"That sounds good. Do you know how far she is?" He asked.

"No. We haven't had that much time to talk. But can you believe that we're going to need five cribs? Toys are going to be laying everywhere, and there's only two of us."

"I know. The money is what I'm worrying about the most."

"We'll be fine. You make okay money and I make pretty good money. Together, we make good money."

"Uh... I don't know. We may need to ask our parents for a little loan or something."

"I don't know about mine. They've always been like, 'make your money yourself' kind of people."

"Well, my mom could help us out a bit. I mean, not a whole lot, but just a little. So we can get started."

Troy and Gabriella went to bed soon after. They couldn't believe that tomorrow, they were on their way to Santa Fe' to get married.

A/N: I know it's short, but at least I gave you something. I bet your glad Troy wasn't mad about the whole Jerry-thing. So please review! **Next Chapter: Wedding!**


	14. On our way!

I am so sorry I've been taking kind of longer than usual to update. Also, I couldn't fit the wedding in this chapter, but it'll be in the next one.

"Did you pack everything?" Gabriella asked Troy. It was the day before the wedding, and they were making sure they had everything before leaving for the hotel in Santa Fe'.

"Yeah. I'm all ready. What about you?" He asked, rolling his suitcase by the door.

"I think. Do you have the tuxedos and everything?"

"Yes, Gabi, they're packed."

"Good. I'm so glad my mom is taking the dresses to the hotel," she finished zipping her suitcase. She grabbed her purse, some directions, and her suitcase.

"Ready?" He said.

She nodded, "Yeah. Let's go!"

Troy grabbed the suitcase, and more papers. When they got to the car, they unloaded everything in the trunk. Some had to go in the backseat. Then they got in. Gabriella handed him the keys and he put them in the ignition. The car didn't start.

He groaned, "No!"

"What? Why isn't it working?"

He put them in once more and he didn't feel the car starting up. He pulled the keys out and examined it. "Gabi?"

"Yeah?" She asked, becoming worried about the car.

"These are the keys to your car."

She let out a small chuckle of embarrassment, "Woops."

He rolled his eyes and laughed playfully, getting out of the car. "I'll be right back. I'm going to go they keys to _my_ car."

"Okay," she nodded, watching him run across the street into the apartment building. _'This is going to be the start of a beautiful marriage.' _ She thought to herself and smiled. Just then her cell phone rang. It was Taylor, according to the caller ID.

"Hey," she answered, setting her purse down next to her feet. This was going to be a long ride, so she should get comfortable.

"Hi!" Taylor exclaimed. "Are you excited?"

Gabriella laughed, "Yeah. Very, but nervous at the same time, though."

"This happens to everybody. It happened to me, remember. Like, two hours before the wedding, I started crying and getting all worried. Sharpay suggested we call a therapist," she giggled.

She laughed, too. "Yeah, that would have been a good idea, too."

"Shut up. I didn't need a therapist. Anyway, my point is, that you get all tense and nervous right before it, but after it's over, your so happy you went through with it."

"Yeah, but I started getting worried like three months ago," she said.

"Maybe that's because you're pregnant."

"I wasn't three months ago."

"You know what, stop giving me a hard time!" Taylor laughed.

"Sorry. So, you guys are coming up, right?"

"Yeah, we'll be at the hotel later tonight. Call me when you get there, okay?"

"I will," she said. "Oh, I have to go. My soon-to-be husband is coming. Bye," she said.

"Alright, bye. See you tonight," Taylor hung up.

Gabriella shut her phone and put it back in her purse, as Troy sat back in the car.

"Okay. I got the right keys now," he grinned.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault, they look exactly like yours!" She laughed.

"Are you ready to get married?"

"Yep. Ready as I'll ever be."

After about fourty-five minutes, they sat in the car, listening to the radio.

"Can we stop at a gas station?" She asked.

"Why? We're almost there."

"I'm hungry."

"We ate before we left," he stated.

"I have craving food, you know."

"Why can't we just eat when we get there?"

"Troy, I'm carrying five babies! Go to a gas station!" She yelled.

"Okay, okay, okay. I'm going," he said, pulling into a gas station at the side of the road.

"Thank you. Was that so hard to do?" She asked, getting out of the car, and going into the store.

He sat in the car, waiting for her. He just couldn't believe he was getting married tomorrow. He looked through the window and saw her up at the register. He really loved her so much. He wanted to e-mail that dating website and thank them so much for setting them up. Maybe even invite them to the wedding! Just kidding.

"Hey," she said, getting back in the car with a bag containing items.

"What did you get?" He sighed.

"Don't sound like I just robbed a bank. I just got simple stuff, geeze," she said, putting her seat belt on.

Troy took the bag from her. "Ice cream, candy, chips," he continued rummaging. "Cheese?"

"Yeah, you know, I hear it's very good for growing babies," she laughed.

"Okay..." He softly laughed. "Let's get going."

When they got to the hotel, they checked in and went to their room. Troy set his stuff on the ground and went to the bathroom. When he came out, Gabriella wasn't there.

"Great," he muttered to himself. "She's gone." He started looking through the halls. The he spotted her down a hall. She stopped at the middle, with a bright light shining on her face. He walked closer, realizing it was a vending machine.

"What are you doing?" He asked, grabbing her waist.

"Oh, hi. Nothing, I'm hungry."

"But, we just bought all that stuff at the gas station," he said.

"Yeah, well I'm not really in the mood for it anymore. Look, Troy, they have cookies!"

"Gabi... you could have gotten that at the gas station."

"I didn't think about it then. What's your problem?"

"Nothing. I guess I'm stressing, too," he said, leaning down against the wall next to the vending machine. He slid down.

She sat beside him, "Troy, I'm nervous too, but just think, after it's over, it'll be everything you dreamed. You and me in someplace tropical," she smiled and leaned in to kiss him. He grabbed her waist, despite sitting on the floor, and deepened it. Suddenly, the door beside them opened. After all, they are in the middle of a hotel hallway.

"Troy? Gabriella?"

They looked up, to find themselves making out in front of Ms. Montez.

"Um, hi mom," she got up and hugged her. "You made it!"

"Hi," she said, hugging her daughter. "Do you guys normally, you know... kiss on the floor of a hotel?" She laughed.

"Mom! We were just... caught up in a moment."

"Yeah," Troy agreed.

"Hi, Troy. It's good to see you," Ms. Montez hugged him.

"You too. Thanks for coming."

"You think I would miss this? I was just going down to check out the pool. Do you two want to come?" Ms. Montez asked.

"No thanks, we're just going to stay in our room, right Troy?" Gabriella said.

Troy getting the feeling that she just wanted to be alone with him agreed, "Yeah, we just got here, so we want to settle in a bit."

"Okay, well are we all going out to dinner tonight?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's the rehearsal dinner. I'll call you on your cell phone, mom," Gabriella said.

"Alright, have fun," she said, walking down the hall then turning down the hall, where the elevator is.

Gabriella swiped the card, while holding Troy's hand and led him onto the bed. She lay down and he lay down next to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and passionately kissed him. He put his hands on her back and deepened the kiss. They broke after a while.

"That was nice," he smiled.

"At least there's more privacy in here," she softly kissed him.

"I like that," he whispered before breaking the kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too. We're getting married tomorrow," she smiled.

"I know. It's going to be the happiest day of my life. Well and having the babies," he said.

Before they knew it, it was time to get ready for the rehearsal dinner. Everyone was staying at the same hotel, so they decided to eat at the fancy restaurant that was there. Gabriella wore a long light pink dress. Her hair was up in a loose clip, with curls falling. Troy wore black pants, and a dress shirt, with a jacket. (His hair was in the same style, hot as always!) Everyone was meeting them down there. When they got to the restaurant downstairs, Ms. Montez, Mr. and Mrs. Bolton, Ryan, Sharpay, Zeke, and Ariella were sitting at the table.

"Hi!" Gabriella exclaimed as soon as they spotted them.

"Gabriella!" Sharpay exclaimed and ran up to her. She gave her a hug. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks!" She put a curl behind her ear. "Thanks to all of you for coming." She hugged everyone else, too. When they sat down, everyone talked about the wedding and the quintuplets. Troy and Gabriella already told everybody, but it was the biggest shock to hear. Pretty soon, everyone else arrived including Chad, Taylor, Ryan, Kelsi, Rachael, Tom (her husband), the little baby, Alicia, and a few more family members.

Kelsi sat by Gabriella, "Hi!" She hugged her. "Congratulations! It's tomorrow!"

"Thanks. I'm really excited. Thanks for coming!" Gabriella smiled.

"Definitely."

After dinner and everyone made their toasts, they all headed up to their hotel rooms. Troy and Gabriella went to bed knowing that tomorrow was going to be filled with everything: Craziness, exhaustion, crying, laughing, fun, excitement, and love.

A/N: Again, sorry I couldn't fit the wedding in this chapter. I promise that it'll be in the next one. I know this is random, but my cousin had a baby a couple days ago. I was so happy! You know what's funny? She married a guy with the last name, 'Pillsbury.' He's actually part of the family that founded the company. I know it's random, but cool. Also, she had a baby and Gabriella's going to have babies. I'll try to update as soon as soon as I can! So, please review and as always, thanks for reading!


	15. The Wedding

Okay, I just feel horrible. I'm so sorry that I have not been updating for a while. I don't know why, but I just haven't felt like it. I think I have come to a decision about the quintuplets. I'm not canceling them or the previous chapters. Please just read. It's the WEDDING!

Gabriella woke up to her spacious hotel room bed. The curtains were closed, leaving the room dark. She turned on her side lamp, and rubbed her eyes. Today was the wedding. She couldn't wait. It was going to be the best day of her life. Troy wasn't in the bed next to her. She slowly got up. She noticed the tuxedos were gone. He probably went to one of the guys' rooms. She went to the bathroom. Unfortunately, she felt a drift of dizziness come over her.

'No, I can't be sick on my wedding day,' she thought to herself. Suddenly her cell phone rang. She got out of the bathroom and picked it off of the bedside table.

"Hello?"

"Good morning!" Taylor squealed on the other end. "How are you?"

"I feel kind of nauseous, but I'm excited for the wedding! I can't believe it's today Oh, and Troy is up in the suite on the other side, so you won't see him."

"That's what I thought. Okay, come up to the big suite on floor 10. We're all up here, waiting for you," Taylor said.

"Everyone? How late did I sleep in?" Gabriella asked, looking at the clock. It said 10:32.

"Well, you're wedding is at 5:00, and we have to do everyone's hair and makeup. Your mom brought up all the dresses. Just hurry up!"

"Okay, I'm getting ready to head up. I'll see you in a few," she hung up and got everything together. She put on a white sweater and a tan skirt. There was really no point in dressing up, since she was going to have to change pretty soon, anyway. She grabbed her purse, containing her cell phone, extra lipstick, and some migraine pills. She got in the elevator, running into Jason.

"Hi," she hugged him when she got stepped in the elevator.

"Good morning. So, today is the big day."

"Yes it is. How is Troy?"

"He's good. A little nervous, but still good. He's extremely excited to see you, Gabi."

She blushed, "Tell him, me too."

The elevator stopped on floor 10 and they both got out.

"Bye. I'll see you later tonight," Gabriella waved, going the opposite direction that Jason was going. She found the suite and knocked on the door.

Rachael opened it, "Hi!" She pulled her into a huge hug. "Wow! You're getting married."

"I know!" She screamed and hugged everyone else. She looked around the room. There was her mom, Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi, Rachael, Mrs. Bolton, Ariella, and Alicia, who was in a carrier.

"Okay, let's get everything organized," Ms. Montez said, getting all of the girls' attention.

"Yeah. I'm doing everyone's makeup," Mrs. Bolton said, "and Maria (Ms. Montez) will be getting all the dresses ready. We have snacks on the table over there."

All the girls bolted up to the snack table, leaving Gabriella on the couch. She got up and walked over to Mrs. Bolton and her mom. She hugged them both.

"Thank you guys so much for everything. Coming down here and organizing it all. It's been amazing so far," she said, sweetly.

"Oh, it's my pleasure," Mrs. Bolton smiled, "You're like my daughter, Gabriella. I'm looking forward to you guys starting a family."

"Yeah honey, as much as I love you so much. I would do anything for you," she stroked her cheek. "My little girl is really growing up."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You told her!" Troy yelled to Jason.

"She asked," he muttered.

"Jas, you should know. Your not supposed to tell her that I'm nervous. I'm supposed to be strong."

"Hey, it's Gabriella. It's not like she's going to tease you at the alter."

"You're right," he sighed.

"You know Troy, you have made mistakes in your life, but getting married to Gabriella, is not one of them," his dad patted him on the back.

"Thanks. I know it's not going to be a mistake, either."

In the room, it was Jason, Chad, Chris, Zeke, Ryan, Tom, and Mr. Bolton. Everyone was in their suits already and just hanging around. It was 3:41 already.

Troy thought to himself how lucky he is. Gabriella was everything he wanted. She understood him, and always listened to him. She was even pregnant with his kids. If he thought about getting married in high school (before Gabriella), he would have thought it was absurd. He might not have even believed it. Especially the part about having five babies.

"Troy, this is the last of us being single bachelors, you know that?" Chad put his arm around Troy's shoulders.

"You're married already."

"Yeah, but now we both will be," he smiled.

"Now, Jason and Ryan have to get married," Zeke, laughed.

"No, me and Kelsi are going to hold off on that," Jason said. "At least until after the baby is born."

"Well what about you, Ryan? Has Sharpay hooked you up with anyone lately?" Chad laughed.

"No, we stopped that a while ago. I just haven't found the right one, yet," Ryan said.

"You should meet somebody from high school. We all seem to be getting with our high school sweethearts. Maybe you'll find Martha Cox (the girl who likes to break dance. lol) on that dating site."

"Um, you know, that's okay. I'll wait."

In his mind, Troy couldn't help but feel bad for Ryan. Everyone here had somebody, and of course, Troy thought he was the luckiest of all.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my gosh! My wedding is in fifteen minutes!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Gabi, don't get too worried! You might rip the dress," Sharpay yelled.

She calmed down, "I just can't believe it. This is the last fifteen minutes of being single!"

"We should probably head outside," Kelsi suggested.

"Yeah, let's go," Taylor led the way, leaving Gabriella to be alone. She hugged her mom once more, and then sat on the couch, taking in everything going on. She's really getting married. This is it. No turning back now. There was suddenly a knock at the door. It startled her. She got up, and looked in the mirror, checking her makeup. She had light, shimmery eye shadow, black eyeliner, black mascara, pink blush, and a light lipstick-lip gloss thing. Her hair was in a loose half pony. It waved down her back in curls. She put on her veil and answered the door. It was Mr. Bolton.

"Good evening. Are you ready?" He asked, gesturing his arm for her to wrap hers around.

She smiled and grabbed onto his arm, "Ready as I'll ever be."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy greeted everyone and they had a few drinks. Pretty soon, it came time for the ceremony. He got on the alter, by the priest. Everyone was seated. Sharpay, Rachael, and Kelsi walked out and stood on the right side. Then Taylor came out, smiling at Troy. Next came Jason, Chris, Tom, and Ryan, which stood on the left side. Following close behind was Chad. Right afterward, Ariella came out, frailing flower petals in the aisle. Everyone smiled and applauded at how adorable she was.

Troy gulped and gripped his own fist tightly. He knew who was coming next. The music became more graceful and not far behind he saw Gabriella in the most beautiful dress. She had a smile on her face and she didn't lose eye contact with Troy. He smiled at the sight of her with his own dad. It made him feel like they were really becoming a family. He noticed every move she made down the aisle. After what felt like ten minutes, she made it to the alter, letting go of Mr. Bolton. He took his seat and she stepped on, standing next to him. They smiled at each other as he grabbed her hand and held it tight.

"Okay, is everyone ready?" The priest whispered to them. Everyone in the audience became quiet. Gabriella nodded.

"We are gathered here today, to witness the blessed moment of the joining of Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez." He said a few more things (I really don't know that much about weddings so I don't know what they say. Sorry.) and let them say their vows.

Troy cleared his throat and held his paper. He began to read from it. "Gabriella, it's still hard to believe that we're getting married. I remember when we first met. On New Years Eve, at the ski lodge. That was one of the best nights of my life. Then when you came to East High, I was a totally different person. I just thought my life was basketball. I was popular and I got pretty much everything I wanted. You came, and I never knew that I wanted to sing, or even could," which received a hint of laughter from the crowd, "And then we met again, and that was amazing. Remember, you didn't want to see me?" She nodded, with tears in her eyes. She held his hand harder. "I'm glad you gave me a second chance. Really glad. I love you, so much. I really, really love you."

Gabriella let go of his hand and hugged him. "Thank you," she whispered. Then she started to speak. "Ah, Troy. I just want to say that I love you, too. You are my everything. You probably know more about me than I know about me. When I first met you, I would have never expected to get married to you. This is just unbelievably a dream come true. We have been through so much together. From the musical, to saving my life," she laughed, wiping her eyes. "Thank you. For being there for me, and I know that together we will get through a million more obstacles, awaiting. I love you."

Troy smiled and he couldn't wait to kiss her.

"Well, that was beautiful. Troy Bolton, do you take Gabriella Montez as your wife, to honor and to hold, 'till death to you part?"

Troy nodded immediately, "I do."

"Gabriella Montez, do you take Troy Bolton as your husband, to honor and to hold, 'till death do you part?"

"I do," she smiled the biggest smile ever.

"With the power invested in me, you make kiss the bride."

Troy grabbed her waist and kissed her passionately. When they broke apart, everyone cheered and applauded.

Troy and Gabriella smiled at each other, and laughed, kissing one more time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks for coming!" Gabriella hugged Kelsi and Jason, as did Troy.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Jason said.

"Yeah, and Gabi, we really need to get together for lunch and go shopping!"

"Definitely. Bye," she waved, as they walked away.

"I told you so!" Taylor exclaimed, running up to Gabriella. Chad talked with Troy.

"Huh?"

"Remember when you said that you and Troy were just friends a while ago, before you dated? You denied it and I didn't believe you. I said that at your guys' wedding, I was going to be like I told you so! (It's true! In Chapter 9 in E-Love, Taylor says "Okay, but at your guys' wedding, I'm so going to be like I told you so!" I can't believe I remembered that she said that.)

"Yeah, well this has just been like a fairytale wedding, just wonderful. Thanks for coming," she hugged her.

Troy and Gabriella hugged everyone and said their good byes. Afterwards, they got into a limo that said, 'Just Married' on the back.

A/N: Thanks for reading! I'll try to update more quickly. I took forever last time! Please review! How was the wedding? Romantic?


	16. Finally Married!

Thanks for all the reviews! I'm sorry some of you couldn't review because you took the poll for the same chapter! Anyway, they're married! Finally! That's probably what you all were saying. Here is chapter 16!

Troy and Gabriella stayed one more night at the hotel, and then went home, as a married couple! When they got there, they unloaded their suitcases in the guestroom. They had loads of stuff, like luggage, wedding dress, tuxedo, and some left over wedding cake. They didn't feel like unpacking right away. After setting the heavy suitcases on the bed, Troy grabbed Gabriella around the waist and kissed her.

She giggled, "Oh, I love you so much."

He kissed her neck, "I love you, too."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "We're married now! It's so hard to believe. The engagement felt like ten years."

"I know. I'm glad you're not going to be stressed anymore."

"Actually, I am. I don't know, maybe you forgot, but I'm pregnant."

He chuckled, "I remembered that."

"You better because you're going to be the one right there when I'm giving birth," she laughed.

"I figured that."

"Hey!"

He scooped her up, "So, what would you like for dinner, Mrs. Bolton?"

She smiled, "Hhmm, I don't know. What've you got?"

"Let's go check," he put her down and they went into the kitchen. Troy ended up making some chicken. They were both so exhausted from this weekend. Gabriella was sitting on the living room chair, looking at the newspaper.

"Troy?" She said, still looking at the paper.

He looked up from the counter at the kitchen, "What?"

"There are a few houses for sale in the newspaper that I'm looking at. They look about in our budget."

"How about we talk to a realtor and see what they have to offer. They're going to show us some more houses, but we'll keep those on the list, okay?"

She nodded, "And we also need to make another appointment at the doctors."

"You're right. Let's call them soon," he said.

"And we also need to book the honeymoon! Troy! We forgot about the honeymoon!"

"Calm down, baby," he said, walking over to her.

"Troy, we won't have time if I'm pregnant."

"What do you mean? Aren't you just like two months or something?"

"Yeah, but still. I'm carrying five. I need to be on full bed rest soon," she sighed.

"I know, you're right. Um, how about after we have them?"

"Troy, no. I don't want to go and be worried about them. I'm going to be a new mom, and I want to spend every little minute there."

"What are you saying, you don't want to go on a honeymoon?"

"No, I do. You know I do, but I just don't see how we're going to be able to fit it in with our schedules. I mean, we both have work, we're having quite a few kids, we're buying a new house, and we just have a million other little things. I'm going to have to take a lot of time off work for maternity leave. And I might have to leave early, because I'm having five. Everything's just really, really hectic right now. You understand that, right?" She asked, after explaining her planner.

He sighed, "Yeah. I know. We have to do something special."

"We will," she kissed him, lightly on the lips.

"Are we ever going to have a honeymoon?" He asked.

"Well, eventually, probably. I want to, but we may have to postpone it for quite a while."

"I'm okay with that, I guess."

"Good. You know I'm so sorry. Don't think I don't want to go. Ah, I'm just imagining it. Some place tropical, you, and me. That would be amazing, but we can't do it right now."

"I understand. Let's focus on the kids and the house," he said, kissing her on her forehead. He then, got up and went back to the kitchen.

She sighed and turned the T.V. on. After dinner, they got in bed and snuggled close.

"So, when should we make the doctors appointment?" Troy asked.

"Let's call tomorrow. I work, so you can call."

"Okay, and I suppose you want me to call the realtor, too."

She grinned, "If it's not too much to ask."

"Nope. I'm used to it by now," he laughed.

She pushed his shoulder, "Shut up! I don't ask that much of you."

"I know, I know."

The next morning, Gabriella woke up to a sunny room, which only hurt her eyes, since she had a headache. Troy was next to her, sleeping. She slowly got out of bed, to feel her stomach hurt. She groaned, and then walked over to her dresser and picked out an outfit.

"Gabriella?" Troy sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Don't mind me. I'm going to work."

"You don't looks so good," he said.

"Thanks, mom."

"Sorry, but are you sure you want to go? Do you feel alright?"

"No. But, I have to go. We have to make money, or were not going to be able to support us all."

"Okay, but if you start to feel any kind of pain, you come home, alright?"

"I will. I'll be fine. My head just hurts a bit. You go back to bed," she kissed him on the cheek and walked out of the room, "Bye. I love you."

"Love you too," he rested his head back on the pillow.

When Gabriella got to school, she was already late.

"Sorry, everyone. I'm running late," she said, walking in the classroom. Her principal was in the room, obviously watching the students, since nobody else was there for them.

"I'm so sorry," she said, walking up to Mr. Marshall, the principal.

"Gabriella, you can't keep doing this," he said, shaking his head.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just got married this weekend and I have a bunch of other things on my plate. I'll really try."

"I understand, but I can't keep finding out all these kids are unsupervised. They need an adult at all times."

"I know. I'll come on time, everyday from now on."

"You better. These kids really love you, and I don't want to let you go," he said, walking out of the room.

When work was over, she went home. She walked in the house, and Troy was on the phone. He held up his index finger, and covered the mouthpiece.

"I'm talking to the realtor," he whispered.

"Okay," she whispered back. She went into their room, and lay on the bed. She rested for about five minutes, when Troy came in. He crawled on the bed and kissed her.

"I needed that, right about now," she smiled.

"Rough day?"

"Well, my boss lectured me to stop being late, and I don't want to tell him that I'm going to be taking more time off for maternity leave. I'm afraid he'll fire me."

"He won't. You're great with the students."

"I know," she sighed, "so, what did John (realtor) say?"

"He's going to show us some houses next week, on Wednesday."

"Sounds good. Did you call the doctors?"

"Yep. Next week, on Monday."

"Oh, you're good," she giggled and kissed him on the lips. She pulled him down and they continued more passionately.

After dinner, they went to bed. Gabriella thought about the principal and decided to start becoming more serious about waking up. It was just hard, since she's usually not feeling good in the mornings. Now all she has to worry about is telling Mr. Marshall about her leaving for a few months.

A/N: Thanks for reading! I updated! I feel very accomplished. I'm so happy! I bought High School Musical on Tuesday! I'm so happy! Anyway, please review! Ideas and feedback are awesome!


	17. Babysitting

Thanks for reviewing! I just really like all of your guys' feedback and ideas. I always like hearing what I should do. Although, I'm always so confused because when I took that poll, it was almost an even score between keeping the babies and not keeping them. Hopefully you all like my choice, although I don't think it's shared in this chapter. Here's chapter 17! Please read and review!

The next morning, Gabriella made sure that she woke up an hour and a half before work. Troy was still sleeping. He seemed more tired then usual, lately. She got up and took a warm shower, feeling the hot water coax her. She still needed to tell Mr. Marshall about taking two days off this week for house buying and the doctor's appointment. Hopefully he wouldn't be too mad. When she stepped out, she wrapped the raggy towel around her and walked in the room to pick out clothes. Troy was still sleeping. She smiled at how happy she was. Her life was perfect. She was newly married to the perfect man, had a well-maintained job, and was expecting children. Could life get any better?

"What are you doing?" Troy said, groggily, sitting up.

"Picking out clothes. I woke up early today. I can't be late again or I'll get fired," she said as a wet drop from her hair fell onto the floor.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," he said, rubbing his eyes, "we're babysitting Ariella tonight. Zeke and Sharpay have to go somewhere. I don't really know where, though."

"Okay. What time are they dropping her off?"

"They're dropping her off at three-thirty, after I get home from work," he was now fully awake.

"So you guys will be home when I get home?"

"Yeah, unless we go out for ice cream or something."

"All right. Well, I've got to get going," she kissed him on the cheek, "I love you. Bye."

"Love you, too," he sighed as she left the room. He couldn't believe his life at this point right now. He was a married man, not a bachelor anymore. He was happy, though. There was nobody he would rather spend his life with. I bet if he predicted his life ten years ago, he would picture himself playing in the NBA, with a girlfriend who was one of the cheerleaders. He was so glad that wasn't how his life turned out. He was much more of a family guy then he thought. After resting in bed for twenty minutes, he finally got up and went into the living room. Gabriella was already gone. 'She must really love this job,' he thought. He made some scrambled eggs and sat at the counter, thinking. He really wondered how they were to raise five kids. That almost seemed impossible. His parents thought he was crazy to take on such a huge responsibility. When he was done with his breakfast, he put the dishes in the dishwasher and headed off to work.

Luckily, when Gabriella got to her classroom, there were only a few students in the room.

"Good morning, Ms. Montez," one of her students said.

"Hi. Morning."

"Are you not going to be late anymore?" Another one asked.

"No, I won't. I'll be here," she replied. After her class arrived, she passed out worksheets, and taught the lesson. Suddenly, the classroom phone rang.

"Room 206, Ms. Montez speaking," she answered.

"Hi, Gabriella, Mr. Marshall needs to speak with you. We're sending up an assistant teacher up now," the secretary said.

"Okay. I'll be right down," she said and hung up. "Everyone, I'll be right back."

She waited until Ms. Mehan, the assistant teacher, came up and then she went down to Mr. Marshall's office. She knocked on the door.

"Come in," he said, firmly.

She shyly opened the door. "Hi. You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. Please sit."

She quickly sat down and looked at him, hoping she wasn't in trouble. I mean, she came in on time today.

"Okay, next week on Monday, we're having a teacher open house. School won't be held as normal. We really need you to come and meet parents of students. Talk about their grade and such."

Gabriella wanted to smack herself. That's when she had the doctors' appointment. She couldn't cancel it. They needed to check on the quints as soon as possible.

"Can you come?" He asked again.

"Uh... you see, I have a doctors' appointment that day, so I needed to take that day off, actually."

"Gabriella..."

"I'm sorry, but I'm pregnant and we really need to go," she said. Was she supposed to tell him about maternity leave now?

"We really need you here that day. You're part of the staff," he had an irritated look on his face.

"Please just think about it. This is very important. It tells the parents if they want their student to come back."

"I know. Is there any other one of these open houses?"

"No, Gabriella. I'm sorry you can't make it," he said, obviously disappointed. "Now go and get back to your class. You keep them waiting enough."

Gabriella, feeling hurt as his comments, turned her heal and left the office. She could feel tears in her eyes, but quickly shoved them back in, before entering the room.

"Thank you," she said to Ms. Mehan as she left the room.

After class, she was dismissing everyone. Chelsea was still sitting in her desk, waiting for Jerry. He had become much better around Gabriella. He hadn't said one word to her when he comes and picks up Chelsea. She's been quiet this whole week. Gabriella had noticed. She sat next to her.

"How are you feeling?" She asked her.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"You don't know?"

She shrugged her shoulders again.

"Well if you ever need to talk to me, I'm here, okay?" She told her.

Chelsea nodded.

Just then, Jerry came through the door.

Gabriella stood up, "Okay, Chels. I'll see you tomorrow."

Chelsea waved and left the room, followed by Jerry. Gabriella shrugged off her weird attitude and left to go back home.

When she opened the door, Troy was on the floor, playing with Ariella.

"Hey," she said, putting her purse down. "What are you guys doing?"

"Coloring," Ariella smiled. Troy smiled and got up to kiss Gabriella.

"How was your day?" He whispered.

"Tiring. I have to miss a very important open house on Monday," she put a hand on her forehead.

"We can always cancel the appointment-"

"No, Troy. I really want to check on them. Since we're having a little more than most people, we have to go to the doctors more often."

"And just as I thought the stress was subsiding-"

"Subsiding? Far from it," she picked up Ariella, "so, did you guys have a fun time?"

Troy nodded, "Yeah. We went out for ice cream earlier."

"Who dropped her off?"

"Zeke. Him and Sharpay went out somewhere. They'll be back at like eight or something."

"Okay," she said, tickling Ariella. She giggled. She sat down, with her on her lap. Troy sat down next to her.

"Can you believe we're going to have a child soon?" He said, looking at Ariella.

"I know. They're so cute," she said, hugging the little girl. "Are you guys hungry?"

"Yeah. Starved," Troy said.

"Well, I'll cook some dinner," she put Ariella on Troy's lap and went to the kitchen. She made pasta for her and Troy and mac n' cheese for Ariella. She boiled the water as she watched Troy and Ariella from afar. He tickled her and talked in cute little voices to make her laugh.

'He's going to be such a good dad,' she thought, smiling. When she put the macaroni noodles into a bowl, she poured the packet of powdered cheese over them and set in on the high chair.

"Troy, her food's ready," she said, putting their food on the table.

"Alrighty, let's go, sweetie," he said, putting her in the high chair and kissing her forehead.

Troy and Gabriella sat down at the table and started eating.

"Hey, parenting's not so hard," he said, grinning.

"Just wait until you have one. Wait, more than one!" She laughed.

"Maybe I should wait until I judge," he said, smiling.

"Maybe," she giggled.

"I just don't know if we're making a mistake."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, with everything being so busy, do you really think that we, us, the two of us, can take care of five?"

"I don't know, but I really hope so. We'll definitely try. I know that you're going to be a good dad," she smiled.

"Yeah?"

"I saw the way you acted with Ariella. You're so cute," she kissed him.

"Thank you," he grinned.

"I'm done, Troy!" She yelled.

"Okay, I'm coming," he said, clearing her bowl out of the way and putting it in the sink.

"Down!" She started to bang on the table.

"I'll get her," Gabriella said. She picked her up and set her down with a puzzle. "Here, honey. Do this."

She took the puzzle pieces and started putting them in random places. Gabriella smiled and put the dishes in the sink and put her arms around Troy's neck.

"And what about you? How was your day?"

"Ah, it was fine," he stretched. "Same. You know, Gabs, I'm not so sure about this job of mine."

She looked at him in the face, "What do you mean?"

"I don't know if it's what I want. I mean, it's boring and I have no passion for it. I want to do something that I love."

"What do you love, Troy? What do you want to do then?" She asked, taking her arms around his neck away.

"I don't know."

"Well, you better start thinking about it because we're about to start a family and we need all the money we can get."

"I know. I'm not saying that I'm going to quit tomorrow!"

"Stop!" Ariella said covering her ears.

"Now look, you made her cry," she said, rushing over to her.

"You started it."

"Did not!"

"Stop it!" Ariella screamed.

"Let's just all calm down," Troy said. Gabriella was holding Ariella.

"We're sorry for yelling, sweetie," she said, running her hand through her hair.

The little girl just rested her head on her chest and sucked her thumb.

"Why was she so sensitive?" Troy asked.

"I'm not sure. At least it stopped our arguing," she said. Just then, there was a faint knock at the door. Troy answered it. It was Sharpay.

"Hey Sharpay," he said.

"Hi. Come here, honey," she picked her up from Gabriella. "Thank you guys so much for watching her."

"No problem. Anytime," she said.

"Yeah. She's a great kid," he smiled. "So, where's Zeke?"

"Oh, he's down in the car. Um, I'll see you guys later. We'll talk," she said, picking up Ariella's bag and they left. "Bye."

Troy and Gabriella went into bed.

"Today has been a long day," he yawned.

"I know. I'm glad it's over. What do you think is up with Sharpay? She seemed... different."

"Who knows? Maybe she's pregnant again," he laughed.

"Maybe. Well, I'll talk to her later. Which reminds me, me and Kelsi need to get together," she said.

"Let's do everything one at a time."

A/N: Please review and thanks for reading! Love them, so please tell me your thoughts and what you like about it. Tell me what you think is going to happen. I just love your ideas and everything! Please review!


	18. Doctors' appointment

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I really like all of your guys' suggestions. Here's chapter 18! Can you believe it? Chapter 18 already. This is the longest story I've written.

**Next Week, Monday:**

Gabriella woke up with a nauseating headache. She rested her head on the pillow, eyes closed. She was so happy she didn't have to go to work today. All she wanted to do was sleep. You know that feeling when you can't even open your eyes because you're so tired?

"Gabi? Are you up yet?" Troy said, softly, coming into the room.

She quietly groaned and put the covers over her head. She realized she was acting like a little kid, but she was tired!

He rubbed her back above the comforter, "Gabriella?"

"I'm tired," she mumbled.

"I know, but we have a doctors appointment in an hour," he said, not wanting to disturb her.

She slowly pulled the top of the covers, wrapped around her hands, below her head. She squinted her eyes, adjusting to the bright sun through the window.

"Hey. There you are," he smiled.

She gave a weak smile, "Morning."

"You want me to let you sleep?"

"What time is it?" She stretched her arms, outside the bed.

"Eleven-thirty," he said.

"When do we have to go?" She said, groggily.

"One."

"Okay."

"So, should I let you sleep?" He asked.

"Just a few more minutes. I'll be up soon," she rolled over.

Troy got up and walked into the living room/dining room/kitchen. He looked around. It was such a small space. He was glad they were moving. He was ready to move on and start a family. Just then the phone rang. He walked over and picked up the phone from the hook.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is Gabriella there?" A soft voice came from the other end.

"Um... she's sleeping. Can I take a message?" He said.

"Can you tell her she has a doctors' appointment today at one o'clock? Are you her husband?" The woman asked.

"Yes. We are coming this afternoon," he replied.

"Okay. We'll see you soon," she hung up. He put the phone back on the hook, and went to the kitchen. He made two omelets, for when Gabriella wakes up. When he put them on the plates, and set them out, Gabriella came out, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"You made breakfast?" She asked, sitting down at the counter.

"Yep. That's a good thing, right?" He sat next to her and started eating.

"Yes. That's so sweet. You're so good to me. I love you," she kissed him.

"I love you, too."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got to the hospital, Gabriella sat on the bench and Troy went to check in at the front desk. While Troy was up there, she looked around. She thought to herself how nervous she was for the check-up. What if they didn't make it? He came back down and sat down next to her. He grabbed onto her hand.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked, looking at her. She was looking strait forward.

She slowly nodded, "I'm just nervous, though."

"Me too, but we're going in soon."

"Okay. I'm just thinking. What if they died, since there is so many? I'm just thinking the worst that could happen," she said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Are you going to be like this every doctors appointment?"

"Maybe."

"Gabriella?" A nurse came out.

She stood up, still holding Troy's hand, "That's me."

They followed the nurse into the doctors' office.

"Dr. Pederson should be out shortly," the nurse said and left the room. Gabriella's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hi, Gabriella. It's Kelsi."

"Hey. What's up?"

"Not much. What are you doing right now?" Kelsi asked.

"Troy and I are waiting in the doctors office. This is our first check-up since we found out," she said, mouthing to Troy who she was talking to.

"That's exciting."

"I'm nervous. We don't know how they're doing," Gabriella said.

"Yeah. Um... I was wondering if you wanted to do something later this afternoon?" She asked.

"Yes. That would be great. I'll call you after the appointment, okay?"

"Yeah, sounds good. Bye."

"Bye," she said, hanging up the phone. "We might get together this afternoon."

"Okay," he said.

"Hey, Gabriella, Troy," Dr. Pederson came in, and shut the door behind him.

"Hi," she got up and shook his hand. As did Troy.

"Nice seeing you two again. How've you two been?" Dr. Pederson asked.

"We're doing pretty good. We got married a couple weeks ago," she smiled at Troy.

"Okay. Well, let's get started. You are now..." he looked through papers, " it looks like, three months pregnant."

They both nodded.

"And how've you been feeling?"

"Nauseous. My stomach's and head have been hurting," she answered.

"Okay," he jotted some things down. "Any accidents or injuries?"

"No," she responded quickly.

"So, you have a job?" He asked.

"Yes, I do. I'm a third grade teacher, but I've been missing a lot of days because I've been sick."

"That's good. You will need to be put on bed rest very soon."

"I know," she said, shaking her leg.

Troy put his hand on her thigh, "Calm down."

"Let's do the sonogram now," the doctor said.

Gabriella sat on the table and the doctor put the cold jelly.

"I hate this," she muttered.

Dr. Pederson put the monitor on her stomach and they looked at the screen. "There they are," he pointed.

Troy took her hand and smiled, "There's our kids."

"I know," she replied, "They're so cute."

The doctor looked at the screen more clearly, and had a weird look on his face.

"What?" She asked.

"I only see four," he said.

"What do you mean? I thought we were having five," Troy said.

"You were. It looks like one of them was lost in the womb."

"How?" She asked, her voice becoming shaky.

"Well, like I said earlier, having quintuplets is incredibly rare. Which means it's even more rare to have them all survive. You're lucky you only lost one."

"But, we still have like... six months, don't we?" Troy added.

"That is if you don't go into premature labor. The risk of premature labor is pretty high. You will now need to be on full bed rest, I suggest," he said to her.

She nodded, looking forward. Tears were forming in her eyes.

"It's okay," Troy put his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry," Dr. Pederson said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got home, they sat on the couch. He held her in his arms and she rested her head on his chest.

"I just don't understand. I didn't do anything wrong," she cried into his shirt.

"I know. I'm so sorry. I'm really sad, too," he kissed her head.

"I just feel so guilty."

"No, no, no. Don't, it's not your fault at all. There was so many, so it's hard to support all of them. They all needed nourishment, and you had to do it all by yourself. It's not your fault."

"I guess," she said, softly.

They sat there for ten minutes, cuddling.

"I should probably tell my boss tomorrow."

"Yeah. You can probably last this week and then you'll start bed rest. We have a meeting with John (the realtor) on Wednesday, so you have to come for that."

"I should probably call Kelsi. I don't feel like doing anything today."

"Are you sure? You don't want any girl time?" He asked.

"I don't know. I just don't feel like it, anymore."

"Okay. Let me get you the phone," he got up and handed her the phone. She wiped her eyes and dialed Kelsi's number.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey, it's me."

"Oh, hi. How was the doctors' appointment?" She asked.

"Uh, it was okay. No, actually it wasn't."

"Why? What happened?"

"We lost one," she said, as her voice started to crack.

"I'm so sorry, Gabi. I'm so sorry. I understand if you don't want to do something."

"Yeah, that's what I was calling about. I just don't really feel like going out today. Maybe later this week."

"Okay. I understand. We'll talk later."

"All right. Thank you. I have to fit everything in this week, because I'm going on bed rest starting next week. Of course, we're going through house buying, so I'll be up for that."

"You just get some rest and I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" Kelsi said.

"Okay. Bye," she sniffled and hung up. She sat on her bed and hoped that these next few months would go by smoothly.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review! I'm really begging you ALL! I know some of you just read, but I want to hear everyone's suggestions and what you all think about it. Isn't that sad? So, please review!


	19. Going Shopping!

**A/N: Thanks for all the amazing reviews! I loved reading them all. I also realized from some reviews said that Gabriella is really neglecting Kelsi quite a bit. So, they will definitely get together in this chapter. Here's chapter 19!**

The next morning, Troy was in the kitchen making coffee. Gabriella was obviously still sleeping, because she wasn't up yet. When he was waiting for the coffee to sit, he thought about the appointment yesterday. It was sad about losing one of the babies, but he had to admit, he couldn't take care of five. He was scared of having one; how could he have five? Besides, he knew the chances of keeping them all, which were pretty low, so he didn't keep his hopes up.

He heard their room door shut and the bathroom door open and shut. Then he heard the shower running. He got the coffee and poured it into two cups. When he set them out, Gabriella came out of the bathroom. Her hair was damp and she was fully dressed.

"Hey," he kissed her on her cheek and gave her the coffee cup.

"Good morning," she muttered, and took a sip, "thank you."

"No problem. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. I'm still sad about the baby, but it's a bit of a relief, if you know what I mean," she said to him.

"Yeah, I do. Gabriella, you seriously know that we couldn't take care of five. It would've been like... like a daycare!"

"I know. It's still going to be like a daycare with four, too," she laughed.

"Yeah, but we can do it. So, um... what are you doing today?" He asked.

"Probably hanging out with Kelsi. Why? What are you doing?"

"You know, I don't know. Maybe hang out with Chad and the guys. I haven't done that in a while."

"Yeah, you should."

When they finished the coffee, Gabriella went to go call Kelsi. She dialed her number. It rang a few times and Jason answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Jason. It's Gabriella. Is Kelsi there?" She asked.

"Yeah, hang on a minute," he said. She could hear some ruffling in the back round.

"Gabriella?" Kelsi asked.

"Hi, how are you?"

"Bored. I have all these cravings, but Jason is holding me back. He says we're spending too much money on groceries lately," she laughed, softly.

"Yeah, I hear cravings are pretty bad. So, do you want to do something today?"

"Yes, I would love to. How about we meet for lunch at noon at The Sandbar?"

"That would be great. See you then," she said and hung up. When she went into the living room, where Troy was just saying 'bye' and hung up his cell phone.

"That was Chad," he said, "we're hanging out this afternoon."

"That's great, because I'm going out with Kelsi at noon. I have to go get ready," she kissed him lightly and went into their room to put some makeup on. When she was ready, she left the house and got in her car and headed to the cafe'. When she pulled up, she went inside and waited on the bench for Kelsi.

"Hi Gabriella," Kelsi said, when she walked in.

Gabriella got up, "Hi. How are you?" She hugged her. She noticed Kelsi was showing a lot more then the last time she saw her.

"I'm good. Let's go sit down," they walked over to the table and waited for the waitress to come. They each ordered a drink (nonalcoholic, saying as they're both pregnant! lol) and talked.

"I'm so glad we could do something today. We haven't hung out since your wedding. How has married life been by the way?"

She smiled, "It's been great. We haven't gotten to do much together lately, since we've been really busy, but it's nice to stop worrying about how everything's going to go."

"Yeah, that's why me and Jason are waiting," she laughed.

"What sucks is that we don't get to go on a honeymoon until after the babies are born and we get a little bit more settled. And even after they're born, I'm going to want to spend every minute with them," she said.

"I know. How are you dealing since yesterday? Are you okay? I know it must be hard."

"I'm sad. You know, who's not going to be sad when they find out they've lost one of their kids, but five is just too much. Four is too much, too. Kids are just too much. In a way, it's kind of a relief, but it's still very sad."

"I understand. I'm so glad I'm having one, but I'm here for you," Kelsi said. They both laughed.

"Speaking of babies, how far are you?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm seven months."

"Wow, that's big. Are you excited?" She asked. She wanted to know everything about having a baby.

"Very. I'm really nervous, too," she smiled, "so is Jason."

"Do you know the sex?"

"No. We want it to be a surprise. I hope it's a girl. Of course, Jason wants a boy," she giggled.

"Yeah. I hope I have some girls, too," she smiled.

"We have the nursery ready. Jason built the crib and we painted the room. We bought toys and everything."

"It's going to be a pretty lucky baby," Gabriella said. "Kelsi, I'm thinking. Do you think my kids will hate me because I don't give enough attention to each one?"

"No, Gabriella. They could never hate you. It's going to be really hard giving them each individual attention, but they'll understand. They will know that you love each of them the same."

"Yeah. Thanks. So um... you want to go shopping after this?" She asked.

"Yes, definitely. I can't wait."

When they were done with lunch, they walked around the avenue with little shops. They went into some clothing stores, jewelry stores, and some baby stores, too. They stopped in a baby/toy store.

"Can I help you ladies?" A man asked, coming up to them. His nametag read, 'Matt.'

"Well, we're just looking for some baby stuff," Kelsi answered.

He smiled, "Well, you've come to the right place."

"Thanks. We'll just look around."

They ended up picking out some cute baby outfits. Gabriella picked out a couple more than Kelsi did, though. When they were coming out of the store, they saw Sharpay walking down the street. Ariella or Zeke weren't with her. They walked up to her.

"Hey Sharpay," Gabriella said.

"Oh, hey guys. What's going on?" She said.

"Not much. We're kind of baby shopping," Kelsi answered and smiled. Gabriella could tell that she was warming up to the fact of having a baby.

"That sounds like fun. I'm just... shopping around."

"Where have you been? We haven't heard from you lately," Kelsi said.

"I've been just busy. Well, I have to go," she muttered.

"Sharpay, wait," Gabriella said, "what's wrong? Is there anything going on between you and Zeke?"

"What? No. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now I have to go. We'll get together soon," she said, walking away.

"What's her problem?" Kelsi asked Gabriella.

"I'm not quite sure."

When they were done shopping, they said their good byes.

"Thanks for doing something with me today. I've kind of missed you," Kelsi said as she hugged Gabriella.

"Yeah, we really do need to do more things together," she said, walking to her car.

"We'll talk soon. Bye," Kelsi said, then getting in her car and driving off.

Gabriella sat in her driver seat and sighed. She's going to be so bored this summer. No work, no shopping, and no going out at all! Troy was going to be at work. She didn't want him to take too many days off work; otherwise they would not have enough money. She started the car and started to drive home.

When she pulled up, she walked in the lobby, and up the stairs. When she opened the door, Troy was resting on the couch. His eyes were closed. She smiled to herself and put her purse down. She slid onto his lap and pressed her lips against his. His eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Hi," he said.

She looked up at him, "Hey. How was your day with Chad?"

"Good. We ended up hanging with all the guys. It was nice to hang out with my friends again," he smiled, "and it's nice being awaken by you."

"Well, I had a good time with Kelsi, and it's nice coming home to you looking so cute on the couch," she giggled.

"Gabriella."

"Sorry, but you did look cute," she laughed. She kissed him again. He deepened it. She lay down, and he moved on top of her. They continued for a while longer. She sat up for air.

"So, what do you want to do for dinner?" She asked.

"I don't know. Let's go out," he said.

"I already went out," she whined, "my feet hurt."

"So you don't want to spend time with me? Gabriella, I know we haven't been seeing our friends for a while, but it's not like we've spent every minute together... intimately."

"I know. Okay; let's go."

Gabriella was in her room getting ready to go out. They were going to a fancy restaurant, so she had to look nice. She put on a red dress and light makeup. Her hair was in wavy curls down her back. When she walked out, Troy was sitting on the couch. He had a dark blue dress shirt and dark jeans.

"You look great," he said, kissing her cheek.

"Thank you. You look good, too. Come on, I'm hungry!" She giggled and they left. When they got to the restaurant, they got seated immediately because it was Wednesday night. They got their food and started talking.

"So, we're meeting John tomorrow and we're going to look at a couple houses. What do you think about that?"

"Sounds good. What are we looking for?" She asked, wondering what they were actually looking for.

"Uh... three bedroom? Two?"

"Definitely three, two bathrooms, and just lots of space."

"Sounds perfect. Are you nervous at all?" He asked.

"For what?" She took a bite.

"I don't know; for... life," he smiled.

"Hhmmm, you're not being really specific here."

"Okay, like a year ago, we probably had the most laid back life. We just dated, had steady jobs, nothing to worry about. Now it seems like everything is going by so fast. It all changed."

"In a bad way?"

"No, in a good way. Well, in the sense that I'm married to you now, yes; but in the way that were moving, and having kids, is just a little... overwhelming. And no; I'm not saying I don't want any of it. I want it all," he said, knowing what she was going to say.

"Okay, I understand. It is all just coming really fast. I wish we waited until we were married to get pregnant, but what can you do?" She said.

"Yeah, so what did you and Kelsi buy today?" He asked, "Wait, do I even want to know?"

"Shut up," she laughed, "No, we bought cute baby stuff. I'll show you when we get home."

"Can't wait."

"Today, by any chance, was Zeke there?" She asked.

"No, why?"

"Because, we ran into Sharpay and she was acting really weird. I asked her about Zeke and she got all paranoid and stuff. I don't know what's going on with them."

"Do you think they are maybe..."

"No, of course not. Sharpay and Zeke? Getting a divorce? I highly doubt it. I mean they seem so perfect, and what would happen to Ariella?"

"Gabi, they shouldn't stay together just for Ariella. They should do what they want for themselves."

"What are we talking about? We don't even know the real story, so let's just drop it," she said quickly.

"Okay, then."

After dinner, they went back home and snuggled in bed for a while. He wrapped his arms around her side.

"It was really nice going out tonight. We used to do that like twice a week, and now it's hardly ever," Troy said.

"Yeah, it was really nice," she kissed him. He deepened it and they rolled over, relaxing and giving in more. When they were done (I think you know what), they quickly fell asleep.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review!


	20. The Truth

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews. I'm sorry that it's taking me longer to update lately. I just never feel like typing, but after I get started, then I'm into it. Well, please read and review! Here's chapter 20!**

When Gabriella woke up the next morning, she felt pretty good. She didn't feel too sick, she managed to spend some time with Kelsi the day before, and they were going house shopping this afternoon. Hopefully John would show them some good ones. They had to be reasonable in terms of budget and practical. Troy was still sleeping so she went to the kitchen, poured herself a glass of water, and sat on the couch. She pulled out her book and read for about a half an hour.

"Hi," Troy scratched his head and yawned, coming into the living room.

"Morning. You seem tired," she said.

"I am. I can't believe you're up before me. How long have you been out here?"

"Half an hour or so."

"Oh," he said, "are you excited?"

"Yes. Do you think we'll find it today?" She asked.

"I don't know. Hopefully. It's not like we have all the time in the world. We're in sort of a rush."

"Yeah. Do you know what time we have to go?" She asked.

"Noon, and it's ten-thirty now, so we have time to chill out for a bit."

"Good. I want today to go as smooth as possible," she said, getting back to her book. Suddenly the ringing from the phone filled the room.

"Hello?" Troy answered. "Oh hang on. Here Gabriella, it's Sharpay."

"Hello?" Gabriella said, taking the phone from him.

"Hey, it's me. I need to ask you a favor," Sharpay said.

"Okay..." She said, sounding skeptical.

"Can you watch Ariella today?"

"Sharpay, you know Troy and I have to go look at houses. I can't," she said.

"Please. I'm really busy."

"Why? What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Listen, just please," she asked, sounding in a rush.

"Have you asked any-"

"Gabriella, I've asked them all. I know you're busy, but you're my best friend. Please just do this for me. I'll never ask for anything from you," she said.

"It's not that, it's just why can't you tell me?" She asked.

"There's nothing to tell. Listen, I have to go. I'll drop her off in an hour? Great, thanks. Bye," Sharpay said in one breath and hung up.

"Sharpay? Sharpay!" She sighed and put the phone back on the hook. She turned to Troy, "There is something seriously going on with her."

"Really?" He said, in a sarcastic tone.

"Yes, and just so you know, we're watching Ariella today."

"What? We can't."

"I know."

"Well, did you tell her we were busy?" He asked.

"Yeah, but she didn't listen. She pretty much just made the plans herself."

"So, we have to take her with us?" He asked.

She nodded.

"I think I should have a little talk with Zeke," he said.

"Maybe. I really want to find out what's going on with them."

"I told you, they're getting a divorce. It's kind of obvious."

"No, they're not. And how is it obvious? They've been so happy together. Oh no. Troy, what if one of them has like Cancer or something? And they have been going to the doctors and leaving Ariella with us."

"Possible," he said. "I'm still going with Divorce."

"Ugh, but they can't get one. We wouldn't be perfect anymore. It was just like in high school, so I doubt it."

"Well, we'll just have to see for ourselves now, won't we?" He said.

She stuck her tongue out him and went to their bedroom.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later, there was a knock at their door.

Troy got up from the couch, "Want me to ask?"

"No, Troy. Don't say anything," she said, looking up at him.

"Okay, I won't." He said, going to the door. When he opened it, Zeke was there with Ariella in his arms.

"Hey, you guys," he waved at them, "thanks again. We appreciate it."

"Oh, no problem. It's okay, but what time are you planning on picking her up?" Troy asked.

"How about, around six?"

"That's cool. All right," Toy said, taking Ariella, "it's great seeing you again. Haven't hung out in a while," he said to Zeke.

"Yeah, been busy... So, I'll see you later," he kissed Ariella's head and left.

"That was interesting," Gabriella said, putting her book down.

"Actually, he seemed normal."

"Whatever, let's go." She said.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, after we're done, I have to go pick up some stuff at the office."

"Okay. That's fine."

When they got to the first house, they saw John outside. The got out of the car. Troy picked Ariella up out of the car seat and they met with him.

"Hi," they both shook his hand.

"Hello. How are you guys?" He asked.

"We're okay. Everything's a bit hectic, but we just want to pick out a house," Gabriella said.

"Perfect, because here we are at a house." They started walking up the walkway.

"It's three bedroom, two bathrooms, and garage. It definitely provides room for starting a family," he said. He showed them most of the house and then they went to another one. He showed them one with four bedrooms. They walked upstairs with spacious rooms.

"This would be perfect for her room," John said, referring to Ariella.

"Oh, no. She's not our daughter," she said, "we're watching her, but we are pregnant, so... this would be a good room for a baby."

"Yes, it would." He showed them the kitchen, bathroom, basement, and den. After they looked at five houses, they decided to call it a day.

"Thank you very much," Troy shook John's hand.

"My pleasure."

"We will be in touch with you," she smiled, holding Ariella.

"Great, and I will be in touch with you about more houses going on the market."

"Thanks," they said goodbye and then they went home.

They plopped on the couch and rested. Gabriella put her head on his chest.

"So, what did you think?" She asked, letting out a breath.

"We saw some really good ones. They were all in our budget. I really liked the first one."

"Yeah, me too. The third one was nice. We could always use an extra bedroom," she giggled.

"Definitely. Oh, I can't wait to start our lives together," he smiled and rested his head on the back of the couch.

"We already did, but I know what you mean. We have so much ahead of us. I'm not sure we can handle it all."

"Together we can. Now, I don't know what I would do if you weren't here, though," he laughed, softly.

"Yeah, I wouldn't know what you would do either," she laughed.

"Haha, very funny. I could manage... barely."

"Exactly."

"I better get going to the office. It's five-thirty now," he said getting up.

"Okay," she kissed him lightly.

"Remember; tell me anything that happens with Sharpay or Zeke. Got it?"

"I will, I will," she sighed. "Troy, do you know when I have to be put on bed rest?"

"That was random."

"Do you? I don't want to go. It's going to be so boring, and I feel fine. I'm not sick."

"We'll see. How about we call the doctor. We need to visit him again soon, anyway."

"Sounds good. Bye," she waved as he left. She shut the door and kneeled beside Ariella who was playing with some dolls.

"Do you know what's going on with your mommy and daddy?" She asked, knowing she really wouldn't know.

Ariella smiled and shook her head.

"I guess I'll find out soon, huh?" She got up and turned on the television. She thought about it. They really needed to hurry and find a place. I mean, she'll be put on bed rest really soon, and they have to get settled before the babies come. They have to paint a couple rooms for nurseries and put a lot of cribs together. Just then, there was a knock at the door. She got up and opened it. It was Sharpay. She was dressed in sweats, and her hair was in a loose ponytail. Her eyes looked dried.

"Hi, Gabriella," she said.

"Hey, come on in."

"No, that's okay. I'm just picking her up," she walked over to Ariella.

"But, I'm asking you to come in," Gabriella shut the door and pulled Sharpay to the couch with her.

She stared at her in the eyes, "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Stop! I'm sick of you doing this! I know that there's something wrong. I don't know if it has to do with you and Zeke, or Ariella, but I would really like it if you would tell me!"

Sharpay put her head in her hands and cried, her body shaking. Gabriella put an arm around her. "What's wrong?"

"I guess I should tell you," she looked up and wiped away some tears. "You are my best friend."

"Okay. Does it have to do with Ariella?"

"No," she shook her head. "It's me and Zeke."

Gabriella didn't say anything.

Sharpay let out another sob, "We're getting a divorce."

Gabriella knew Troy was going to be all 'I told you so.' "Why? What's wrong? You guys seem perfectly fine."

"Well, we're not. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I haven't told anyone, except my parents and Ryan. I didn't want to make it a big deal. I mean, what am I supposed to do with Ariella?" She cried some more.

Gabriella handed her a tissue, "I'm so sorry."

"And we've been going to therapy those times when you guys watched her the other day. Gabriella, we've tried everything. It's just not working out anymore. We're different people then we were in high school. Well, come to think about it, we were more different from each other than we are now."

"Some things work out for the best," she whispered and rubbed her back.

"Gabi, promise me that you will never take Troy for granted. You guys are perfect and have the perfect life."

"No, we don't-"

"But you love each other more than anything. I would give anything to feel that way about Zeke again," she hugged her and cried into her shoulder.

"It's going to be okay," she whispered and hugged her.

**A/N: Well, there's chapter 20! What did you think? I know it's sad about Sharpay and Zeke. Many of you probably had already figured what was going on with them, though. Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	21. Settling in

**A/N: Again, sorry for the long wait, but thanks for the awesome reviews! I love hearing your feedback and stuff. Also, I wrote this a couple days ago, but the site wouldn't let me update for some reason! I was getting really ticked off! Well, here's chapter 21!**

**3 months later:**

"Troy!" Gabriella called from their bedroom. It was early in the morning, and Troy was on his way to work. Gabriella was now on full bed rest, so he had to assist her at all times.

He rushed back in the room, "Yeah?"

"Can you get me some tea?" She asked.

"Okay," he said leaving.

"And some cheese and crackers!"

He sighed, "sure."

"Thanks," she said and leaned back in bed. She continued reading her book, until Troy came back in with her snacks.

"Here you go," he set them beside her and kissed her forehead, "alright. Don't get out of bed, and I'll call every once in a while. I love you."

"Love you too, dad," she replied, sarcastically.

"I'm only trying to take care of you. This is for the babies, you know."

"I know," she sighed, "but it's so boring."

"I'm sorry," he walked to the door. "Anything else?"

"Another book," she said, innocently.

He nodded and came back within a second with another book for her, "There you go."

"Thank you," she smiled.

"Bye," he said, leaving the room. Then she heard the door shut.

She sighed and began to finish her book, to start on the other one. She started showing about one and a half months ago, saying that she's now six months along and having quadruplets. They had scheduled another doctors appointment tomorrow. It was one of her only times let out of bed. Dr. Pederson told them to visit every month. Pretty soon, she was going to need a wheelchair to go out. Just as she set the book down to rest, the phone rang. It was on the shelf across the bed, requiring her to get up. 'It wouldn't hurt that much to get up for two seconds, would it?' She slowly undid her covers and set her feet on the ground. She held onto the poll and made balance, and slowly made her way to the shelf. She picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gabi," it was Sharpay.

Gabriella sat back on the bed and put the covers over her again, "hi. What's going on?"

"Not much. I'm just settling into my new apartment. You have to come over sometime," Sharpay said.

"I will once I get these kids out of me!" She laughed.

"Yeah, definitely. How many months are you again?"

"Six," she answered. "It all went by so fast. I feel like just yesterday was the wedding, and here I am, pregnant." She sighed.

"So, what about you guys and buying a house? How's that coming?"

"Um... pretty good, actually. We picked out a three-bedroom, two bathroom house. I mean, it's kind of a lot of money, but we can do it. I'm just really excited to move in," she smiled, even though Sharpay couldn't see.

"Awesome. I can't wait to see it. When are you moving in?"

"We're moving in two weeks. Uh, I feel so bad for Troy. He's going to have to do most of the unpacking and stuff. We already packed up mostly everything, so now we just have to do the hard part."

"Are you nervous at all about moving to a different house?" Sharpay asked.

"I guess. I mean, I bet it's going to be harder for Troy because this was his first real house. He's been living here for like six or seven years."

"Yeah."

"So... what about you? I mean, I don't want to get too personal, but has it been hard at all? Like living by yourself?" Gabriela asked.

"It is hard," she heard Sharpay sigh and start to tear up, "I think it's harder for Ariella, though. I just feel terrible that she has to go through this. She's staying at Zeke's this week, and she's coming back over next. I don't think she quite knows what's going on, you know? She doesn't get why she's not with her mom and dad at the same time. And, I just..." Gabriella could hear Sharpay crying in the backround, "... miss him so, so much."

"I'm so sorry," She muttered, not really knowing what to say or how to comfort her.

"I'm okay," she sniffled. "I'll, uh, talk to you later."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

Gabriella hung up, feeling bad she had to bring that up. She looked around the room. Almost everything was packed up and it was really empty. She was very glad they were moving, though. It was a great house, and it had all the needs they needed.

Gabriella continued reading, until she felt something in her stomach. She put her hand on it and relaxed as she realized it was just one of them kicking. She smiled at the thought of holding a baby in her arms. Then the phone rang again. Since it was sitting by her side, she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Troy asked from the other end.

She softly laughed at how caring he was, "Good. I just felt one of them kick."

"Really? I want to be there," he sighed.

"I'm sure there will be plenty of other times, Troy."

"You're right, but other than that, how are you?"

"Fine. I'm good, so stop worrying," she giggled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Gabriella was sitting in bed, watching Troy attempting to pick out an outfit for her. She laughed as he showed her a ton of outfits that she hated.

"Okay... um... what about this?" He said, showing her a white shirt with black polka dots.

"Nah," she smiled, innocently.

"This?" He picked a black shirt that was a V-neck.

"For the doctors?" She laughed.

He sighed, putting it back. "Alright, how about this one?"

"Nope."

"Gabriella, why don't you just pick something out," he said, sitting on the bed.

"I have to be in bed any chance I can. Here, how about that loose, long-sleeve, red one? It's in the bottom drawer."

He bent over and rummaged through the bottom drawer, finally found it, and gave it to her. "Happy now?"

"Thank you," she said.

"And no arguing about these pants," he handed her some tan pants, and left the room. She slowly put the clothes on and then he helped her into the car.

When they arrived, they waited in the waiting room. He held her hand.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" She asked.

Troy hesitated talking.

"You don't think they'll be healthy?"

"Gabriella, you remember last time, don't you?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I've been really good," she said.

"Bolton," the nurse called their name. They followed her into the office. Gabriella sat on the table and Troy sat on the chair. After they waited for a bit, Dr. Pederson came in.

"Hey, how are you guys doing?" He shook their hands.

"Good," they both answered.

"We're in the process of moving right now," Troy said. "So, it's been a little crazy in our lifes."

"Yeah, that would be a bit... much. So let's get started, okay?"

The both nodded. She lay down as Dr. Pederson put the cold jelly on her stomach.

"So, you are now six months pregnant."

"Yeah," she said.

"And what are they chances of her carrying to like nine months?" Troy asked.

"That's pretty low. I mean, you are carrying four, so you might even go into labor next month."

"That would be seven months," he said.

"Yes, it would. In most cases of multiple births, the result is premature labor. It's extremely rare to go the full nine months."

Gabriella nodded, scared of giving birth so soon and the feeling of the cold jelly.

"So, let's take a look," the doctor said.

"Is there four?" Gabriella asked.

Dr. Pederson let out a small chuckle, "Yes, there is four."

"They're so small," Troy said, taking her hand.

"Yes. It's hard to give them all nurture. You are very petite, which doesn't give much room for each one to grow. They do look pretty healthy. Just stay on full bed rest for the rest of the time of your pregnancy, and you should be okay."

"Thank you so much," she said.

"Is there any way to tell the gender of them?" Troy asked.

"Um... you know, it kind of depends on if we can see it through the monitor. Let's see," he said, taking a look on the screen. They all looked, trying to see what the sex of them was. "We can't really tell, since there's four of them."

"Okay," she said.

"Oh, that one's a boy," Dr. Pederson said.

Gabriella squeezed Troy's hand and smiled at him, "Look, we have a son."

"Yeah," he returned the smile.

After the appointment, they left, feeling pretty good. Nothing was wrong and they knew they were having at least one boy. The only thing they worried for was going into labor pretty soon. For all they know, it could be any day now. She was worried that he might be at work, and not be there. And he was worried about her constantly. Sometimes, he can't take a phone call and what if he misses it? She won't be able to get to the hospital. Troy couldn't help but imagine everything that could go wrong.

"What are you thinking?" She asked, as they cuddled in bed.

"Hhhmm? Oh, nothing."

"Seriously."

"I don't know, I mean, what if you go into labor when I'm not home or something? What if I couldn't get a hold of you and you had them here, at home, and there was nobody else?"

"Troy, you need to calm down," she said. "I'm happy that you care and you don't want anything bad to happen, but just think about when you're holding them in your arms. Think about it afterwards. It's going to be okay. It's not like you're the one going through child birth, here!"

"You're right. You know, you're going to make a great parent," he said, smiling at her.

**A/N: Thanks for reading it! I hope you liked it! What did you like? What do you think should happen? Please give me suggestions or ideas. They are greatly appreciated. I also need some ideas for Kelsi and Jason's baby. I mean, she's 9 months pregnant now! So, I need a gender and a name for a boy and a girl. Oh, and please review!**


	22. Finishing touches of packing

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, and the names. I want to give a special thanks to goldhilaryfan, SVU101, and LuvinLucas28 for helping me and making it harder to stick to ideas! LOL**

**1 Week Later:**

"Gabriella!" Troy yelled coming into the living room, where she was resting. "Where is that basketball trophy I won against the Knights?"

"I don't know," she said, flatly. "When did you last see it?"

"I don't remember. I think the guest room, but I looked there, and it's not in there," he said.

"We still have another week until we move."

"I know, but I want to find it. I just want to be organized."

"Okay, well, um... did you check the closet in our room?" She asked.

"Be right back," he said, leaving the room. She decided to start organizing books. She took out three boxes and put the hardcover ones on the bottom, following the paperback. When she taped them shut, she leaned back and sighed.

"Found it!" Troy yelled, coming back in the room.

"That's nice," she yawned.

"I'll just put it with all the certificates and awards," he said. "Did you pack all the books?"

She nodded.

"Thanks."

"It's the least I could do, since you'll be doing pretty much everything else," she giggled. "I mean, I'll help unpack and stuff."

"Yeah, you will," he smiled.

"Oh, and I forgot. The other day, my mom ran to Menards and picked up some color samples for the nurseries. Come here," she said, picking some strips of colors out from inside a book.

He sat down next to her, "Okay, let's see."

She gave him a strip with different shades of greens. The top was lightest and it went down to darkest. Then she showed him a strip of yellows, and then some pinks and purples.

"What do you think?"

"We don't know the genders."

"So?"

"So, why did you get pinks and stuff?"

"Because, we better have a girl, Troy! I know we're having a boy, so the greens are for any room, and so are the yellows."

"Good point. What if we just have all boys?" He asked, grinning.

"No, no, no. That won't work for me. At least one girl. Hey, well, what if they're all girls?"

"What? We already know we're having at least one boy," he laughed at how she attempted to fight back.

"Well... what if all the rest are girls?"

"I'll love them anyway," he said, more softly.

She sighed, "You're right. It doesn't matter." She said, thinking of how she just wanted to hold a baby more than anything. "But, I still want a girl," she muttered.

"I can't believe we're almost done packing," he leaned back and put his arms behind his head.

"Are you going to miss this place?" She asked.

He paused, "Yeah. There are so many memories here. Remember when you stayed here because of that killer guy around your neighborhood? Now that was funny," he chuckled.

"Hey! That was pretty terrifying. And do you remember when he came to my house? You think that's funny?"

"Sorry, sorry. I remember when you and Rachael stayed over. She didn't believe you at first."

"I know. How long did I even stay?"

"I'm not sure. I think a couple weeks."

She laughed, "Okay, that is a little funny, but still. Rachael went home earlier than I did, but I stayed."

"Then not too long after that, you moved in."

"Good times," she sighed as she filled another box of books up.

"Yeah, but even better times were high school."

"Why are we suddenly being flooded with memories?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, but it's kind of... nice."

"Can you believe we've known each other since high school? It's just so hard to believe. Oh, and you so can't forget how we met again!" She laughed.

"I know. I seriously had no idea it was you. That thought like never crossed my mind. I guess it was kind of obvious. I should have asked what high school you went to," he said.

"And ruin the magical moment at the restaurant where we met again?" She asked, sarcastically.

"Yeah, where you got all mad at me," he said.

"Well... the most important thing is that we're here together now," she leaned over and kissed him lightly. He gave in and she deepened it. Then the phone rang.

Troy broke apart, "I'll get that." He got up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Troy? It's Jason."

"Hey, what's up?"

"Kelsi's in labor. We're at the hospital, but she hasn't delivered yet. Can you guys come?" He asked.

"Uh... okay. We have to call Gabriella's doctor and ask if she can leave, and then we'll be there as soon as we can."

"Thanks."

"So, how is she doing?" Troy asked.

"Um... well, let's just say, we're not really speaking at the moment."

"Oh. I hope Gabriella's not like that," he said, and then regretted saying it, since she was in the same room.

"Like what?" She asked. "Who are you talking to?"

"Hang on," he whispered to her, covering the talking part on the phone. He took his fingers off the holes, "Okay. We'll be there soon. Bye." He hung up.

"What?"

"That was Jason. They're at the hospital. She's in labor."

"Let's go!" She said, getting up.

"Hang on, hang on," he said, sitting her back down. "We need to call your doctor for permission."

"Troy, this is an emergency! My friend is having a baby. I'm sure Dr. Pederson will let me go."

"Okay. Just a minute," he said, dialing a number. He put it to his ear, and walked in the other room.

Gabriella sighed, and wanted to go really bad. What was Troy talking about when he said, 'I hope Gabriella's not like that'? A few minutes later, he came out.

"And...?"

"Alright, let's go," he said, helping her up.

When they arrived at the hospital, they were told to wait in the waiting room.

"Troy, what were you talking about to Jason?"

"Huh?"

"You know, when you said my name," she said.

"Oh, well... Jason said that Kelsi is getting mad. And I said, I hope you aren't going to get so mad."

"Troy, what do you expect? We're pregnant, with mood swings. And not to mention, it hurts like hell!"

"Okay, calm down," he said, rubbing her back. "I was just saying."

"Sorry," she muttered, "I promises I won't be all 'I'm going to kill you' and stuff."

"Thank you," he kissed her cheek.

Within the next hour or so, most of the gang showed up, including, Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Ryan, and Ariella. Zeke couldn't make it because he was out of town, and frankly, Sharpay was pretty glad. They all hugged Gabriella and told her 'congratulations' and talked about everything that's been going on.

About a half an hour later, Jason came out, with a smile on his face. Everyone stood up, including Gabriella.

"Well?" Ryan asked.

"Kelsi had a beautiful baby girl."

Taylor, Sharpay, and Gabriella squealed.

"That's great," Troy said, hugging Jason.

"Oh, what's her name?" Taylor asked.

"We named her Hayden Nicole Cross." Jason answered, obviously proud.

"Cute. When can we see her?" Gabriella said.

"I'm not sure. I'll go ask," he said.

"How's Kelsi?" Chad asked.

"She's good. I think it was painful, but she's happier than ever."

"Believe me: it _was_ painful," Sharpay laughed, holding Ariella.

That thought made Gabriella even more nervous. She wanted it to be easy, not painful. Shows how much she knows about having kids. Especially having four was going to be hard.

"You okay?" Troy asked, helping her up.

"Hhmm? Oh, yeah. Fine," she smiled and they all followed Jason into Kelsi's delivery room. Kelsi was lying in bed, with a really small baby in her arms, smiling at its little face. She looked up to see everyone.

"Hey," she said, smiling.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" Gabriella asked, taking a seat next to her bed.

"Never happier in my entire life."

They all smiled.

"Hi, Hayden," Ryan said and touched her head.

"You told them?" Kelsi asked Jason.

"Was I not supposed to?" He asked, innocently.

"We were going to tell them together," she pouted.

"Sorry," he said.

"It's okay. I still love you," she said, as he bent down to kiss her.

"You better. We just had a baby," he smiled, taking Hayden from Kelsi and held her in his arms.

When they got back home, they rested on their bed, after a tiring day of packing, and making a trip to the hospital.

"What did you think?" She asked.

"About what?"

"About being at the hospital, seeing a new baby, and everything. Are you prepared for what's going to happen with us?"

"Of course," he replied, sarcastically. "It's going to be a piece of cake."

"Hah, I hope so," she said. "Just remember, I'm the one having them!"

"Yes, and I'll be there through the whole thing, holding your hand," he said, resting his hand on her stomach.

She sighed and kissed him. "You're just too perfect. And I mean that."

"So are you. Oh, I love you so much," he kissed her again.

"Not too much," she broke apart. "We have kids present," she joked.

"Haha, very funny," he said, leaning in again.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! So... what did you think? Did you like when they were talking about they're memories from E-love and the movie? Personally, I thought it was cute. And Kelsi and Jason's baby. Did you like or hate the name? Please don't be too critical. LOL. Well, I bet you all are happy that it's getting around time for Gabriella to have her babies, so it's time to start thinking about names! I'll use some of the suggestions from the previous chapters' reviews. Well, please review!**


	23. Moving in

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry it took me a long time, but my computer wasn't letting me go on the Internet and I was getting really, really mad. Thanks for all the name ideas too! It's a very hard decision, and I'm sorry if I didn't use one of the names you suggested. Well, here's chapter 23!**

**Night before moving day:**

"Must be the pizza," Gabriella said, sitting up in the couch, as the doorbell just rang.

"I'll get it," Troy came got up and answered the door. Sure enough, it was the pizza. He paid him and got out the paper plates and they sat on the couch, and ate.

"Can you believe this is our last meal here?" She asked.

"Yeah, I know. And were using paper plates!"

She laughed, "I'm sorry, but we packed all the dishes."

"I know," he said, looking around at the empty house. Literally everything off the shelves was gone and all that was left were the many boxes by the door. They were moving the couch and bed tomorrow morning.

"Are you excited for moving? I am. I'm ready too," she said.

"I guess. I'll miss it, but you're right: it's time to move on," he smiled. "Time to start something new."

"That was a good one."

"You think?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Cool. I got it from that song we sang at the lodge-"

"No duh," she laughed at how he barely understood her sarcasm.

"I knew that," he gathered her plate and his and threw it in the garbage after having a couple more slices.

After dinner, they got in bed. It was getting late and they needed to wake up early to bring things out. Well, not really Gabriella. Since she wouldn't be doing too much. She was still scared about giving birth. At the last appointment, the doctor told her that they were probably going to be doing a C-section. That was something she really didn't want.

They faced each other and sat in silence. Troy looked into her eyes and knew what he wanted. He leaned in and kissed her lips. She pulled her arms out from under the covers and put them around his neck. She deepened it and they rolled over, so he was on top. He lifted her shirt up, but she stopped him.

"We can't do this."

"Ugh," he sighed.

"I want to, it's just... you know."

"Yeah, I know. I guess I forgot. But, I thought you can still do it when you're pregnant."

"We can, but maybe you forgot the little part about having four! How can we, if I'm on bed rest all the time anyway?"

"I just wanted our last night here to be special," he leaned back against the pillow.

"I know, and I do too. But it _is_ special, because we're here together."

**Moving Day:**

"I think that's the last of them," Troy said shutting the trunk of his car and talking to Chad, who was helping them move. They also had the U-Haul help them, but they used the car for their smaller items. Gabriella was in the front seat. She brought down one or two boxes and let the guys do the rest.

"Thanks so much for helping," Troy said, hugging him.

"Ah, no problem. What are friends for?"

"Helping you move," he laughed.

"Very funny. So, can you give me the address to your house again," Chad said. He was taking some of their stuff in his car to bring to the house, just so there wouldn't be as many trips to take.

"Sure," he wrote down the address on a ripped piece of paper and handed it to Chad. He hoped that was the right address, but he didn't feel like going back in the car and getting out the address written on a slip under some boxes.

"Thanks. I'll follow you, but this is if I get lost," Chad stuck it in his pocket, and then went back in his car.

When Troy hopped in the drivers seat, he started the car and looked at the rear-view mirror and saw Chad pull out too.

"Man, was that hard," he panted. He didn't know if they were going to unpack this week, or how long. He was definitely going to have some more of their friends come over to help. Gabriella was going to be able to do kind of a lot of stuff. She could organize things and decorate rooms. She was excited to do stuff with the nurseries.

"Sorry, I didn't help much," she played with her hands.

He looked over at her, "Oh, it's okay. It's not your fault. I know that if you could, you would want to help pack."

"Hhhmm, 'want to' may not be what I was going for. Maybe like, if I could, I would do it. But all that exercise from basketball is really paying off for you," she said, feeling his bicep.

He laughed, "Yeah. I guess so."

When they pulled up to the new house, she stepped out of the car, looking it up and down.

"Wow. It seems bigger than last time we came," she smiled.

He looked at it too, "Not really."

"Shut up!" She laughed and hit his back, lightly. He grabbed her and pulled her in for a kiss. She kissed back, caressing his face in her hands.

"Hey, hey, hey," Chad said, getting out of his car.

They pulled away, and looked around embarrassed.

"When did you pull up?" Troy asked, trying to see how much he saw.

"Few minutes ago. Anyway, I've got the boxes. What do you want me to do with them?"

"Let's just set them in the yard," he stretched, and they walked over to Chad's car and took out the boxes and began carrying them to the open green yard.

Within a couple hours, the U-Haul trucks came, unloaded the stuff, and set it up. They got the bed, couch, desks, dining set, and more chairs in. They were doing pretty good for it being the first day. They had bought a little more furniture that they ordered and it was to be delivered in a couple weeks. That night, they ordered Chinese to take-out and used paper plates once again because they didn't unpack the dishes and silverware yet.

Troy took the next day off of work to work on the house. He was putting dishes in the cabinets and she was organizing the books on the bookshelf. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Stay where you are!" Troy yelled to her from the other room, knowing she was probably getting up at that moment to answer it.

"Fine," she sighed and sat back down.

He opened the door, and Ms. Montez was outside with some bags.

"Hey," he said. "Let me get those." He took the bags from her.

"Thanks. That's some paint I picked up yesterday. It's the colors you guys told me."

"Thank you. That's so nice of you. I mean, since we have like no time," he laughed.

"Yeah, well it was no problem. How is Gabi?"

"Impatient," he chuckled.

"Of course," she smiled. "Where is she?"

"In the living room," he led her into the living room, where Gabriella was resting and pouting.

"Mom!" She sat up. "Ugh, I'm so bored."

Ms. Montez rubbed her back, "Well, you'll be happy to know that I picked out the yellow and green paint you told me you liked."

"Are you serious?" She exclaimed and hugged her mom. "Thank you so much!"

"It was no problem. Do you guys need any help painting?"

"Yeah, sure. It's always nice to have an extra hand," he said, hugging her.

"Sure. So, when should I come?"

"I took tomorrow off too, so how about then?" He suggested.

"Sounds good. I'll be here," she smiled and patted Gabriella on the leg. "Wow, this place sure is nice."

"Yeah. I think it'll be a great place to raise a family," she said, looking around the room.

"I'm so happy for you guys," Ms. Montez said. "I remember how happy I was, when I found out I was pregnant," she kissed Gabriella's forehead. "Well, I better get going. I'll see you tomorrow, and if you need any help, just give me a call, okay?"

"Yes, mom, we will," she said, hugging and kissing her. "Bye, see you tomorrow."

"Bye," she said as Troy said 'goodbye' and closed the door after her.

Over the week, they got a lot done. Troy, Ms. Montez, Gabriella, and some more of their friends painted the nurseries. They still weren't quite done, but they were close. Gabriella was helping out a lot more than any of them expected her too, but she wanted to be off bed rest more than anything. Troy was almost starting to worry about how often she was getting up. The rest of the rooms were pretty organized... and boring. After all, they haven't even lived here for a whole week. They had all the furniture and most things organized.

That night, they lay in bed, looking around the room.

"So... what do you think of it so far?" She asked.

"It's good."

"Just good?"

"Well, it's going to take more getting used to, but I don't think that'll be very hard," he said.

"Good. Hey, Troy?"

"Yeah," he yawned.

"We haven't thought of names yet."

"You're right."

"I know," she said, waiting for him to suggest something. "Well, don't you think we should start thinking about it?"

"Sure. When?"

"How about now?"

"Uh, okay. Well, I don't have any," he said, flatly.

"Come on," she smiled, "you have to have thought about it just a little."

"Nope."

"You know you have," she laughed.

"No, I haven't," he chuckled.

"Just say one!"

"I don't know any."

"You know, you're not making this very easy."

"Actually, I am. It gives you more opportunity to choose what you want."

"But, you have to name some too!"

"Okay, okay, okay. Let's think. What do you have in mind?" He asked, leaning his head in his hand, propped up by his elbow.

"How about Troy Jr.?" She laughed.

"What?"

"Yeah."

"No."

"Why?"

"That's weird."

"No, it's cute."

"No, it's weird."

"You said I could pick what I want."

"Anything but that," he chuckled. "Hey, how about Gabriella Jr.?"

"Ew, no."

"See what I mean? Although, Gabriella is a very beautiful name," he leaned and kissed her.

"Thank you," she blushed. "So, pick one!"

"Okay, let me think. Ah... what about... Dylan?"

"Hhmm, hang on," she said, looking up, thinking. "Dylan Bolton," she muttered, trying to see how it sounds.

"Well?"

"Okay, sounds good. Remember, we need to pick three more. Actually, seven more, because of middle names."

"Alright, well I picked the name Dylan, so you pick his middle name."

"Andrew."

"That was easy," he said, surprised.

"It's not that hard. But the hard thing is, is that we don't know the rest of the sexes. The rest could be girls, or boys. This is just too hard."

"Well, let's pick out three boy names, and three girl names, and then narrow it down later," he suggested.

"Okay. Um... what about Aiden for a boy?" She said.

"Uh..."

"I like it!"

"Okay, calm down. We'll put it on the list."

"Oh, I have an idea! Let's have his middle name be Troy!" She exclaimed.

"Don't think so."

"Excuse me, but that's a compliment. Come on, I think it'll be adorable."

"I'll think about it," he mumbled. "What about the name Rose?"

"Nah."

"Why?"

"Too... flower-ish."

"No it's not!"

"Okay, let's put it on the list," she sighed. "Well, um... if that's going on the list, then so is Vanessa. I like that name."

"Fine. That's okay, actually. So, put down... Luke then."

"Alright. That's a cool name. Hey, I think we're making some good progress here," she joked.

"Yes, of course we are. Planning a wedding was a piece of cake, so why shouldn't naming kids?" he smiled.

"Yeah, a piece of cake."

"What about Abigail? It reminds me of Gabriella."

"Abigail reminds you of Gabriella?" She sighed and let out a soft laugh.

"What? Doesn't it?"

"Not really."

"Well, I like it, so put it on the list. And then we could call her Abby for short, and it sounds like Gabi."

"You're such an idiot," she giggled. "But in a good way."

"That's what I thought. So... are you ready for them?"

"More ready than ever," she replied, sarcastically.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. What did you think? What did you like of the name list? Which ones were your favorites out of those? Please review!**


	24. Surprises

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! They make me so happy:) Okay, here's chapter 24!**

Over the next few weeks, Troy and Gabriella were just settling into their new house. They had finished most of the work, mostly thanks to Troy. He made sure to paint two rooms. One had green paint and the other had yellow. It was for both sexes, so they didn't need to stress about it. She was now eight months pregnant, and they were ready for the babies any day. They were prepared with the bag they were taking to the hospital sitting in the closet.

It was a rainy Sunday, and they were hanging out on the couch. He had made it really clear that she needed to be on bed rest, but she sat on the couch once in a while.

"I'm bored," she sighed, and took a bite of her ice cream.

"That's life."

"Shut up," she giggled. "But, I want to do something."

"Well, that's going to be a little hard for you, isn't it?"

"Ugh. Well, you should do something at least," she said, setting the bowl on the table.

"Me? With out you?" He asked, as if she was born yesterday. "No. I can't leave you alone."

"Well, I'm not going to want to watch the game today. You should go over to Chad's," she suggested.

"Nah. You need my attention twenty-four-seven."

"What do you think, I'm going to go into labor when you're not home?"

"Yeah," he nodded, quickly.

"Troy, every time I tell you to go out, you always say I'm going to have the babies. And every time, I don't. Go; have fun," she smiled.

"Agh, fine," he said. "I guess it'll be nice to see Chad."

"Aaahhh," she yelled, and grabbed her stomach.

"What?" He rushed by her side. "What's wrong? Are you in labor? I'll get the bag."

She laughed after it passed, "No; I'm having a contraction. I've been getting those a lot lately."

"That's it. I'm not going," he said, feeling her forehead.

"Troy! I'm not going into labor. Everyone has contractions. If anything happens, I'll call you. This is going to be one of last times you hang out with Chad, before becoming a father."

"You're right. You're fine. Okay, I love you very much," he kissed her.

"I love you too," she smiled, and rubbed her hand over her stomach.

"I'll be back later, I guess. I'm probably going to watch the game and stuff. I'll call to check in, okay?"

"Yep."

After he called Chad to make sure it was okay, he helped Gabriella back in bed. He situated her with a book, some soup, and the phone.

"Alright, I'll be back at five, and it's..." he looked at his wrist watch, "noon right now."

"Okay. Ooohh," she put her hand on her stomach. He looked at her. "Another contraction."

He nodded, said good bye, and left. She sighed and leaned back against the pillow. She was happy for Troy, but she wanted company. Of course, she was the one who suggested he go, but he deserved it since he had to put up with her and her mood swings. After sitting for a while, she finished her soup, and read for a while. She rested for a half an hour, until the phone woke her up. She grabbed it, and pressed the 'talk' button.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Gabriella," a voice said on the other end.

"Hi," she sat up. "Who is this?"

"Rachael!"

"Rachael! Oh my gosh, I feel like I haven't talked to you in such a long time," she smiled at hearing her old friends' voice.

"Yeah, so how have you been?" She asked.

"Okay. You know, I'm eight months pregnant and due any time, since they said I would be having a premature labor. I'm just scared it could be any day now," she said, softly.

"Yeah, I know. When I was pregnant, they said Alicia was so small, she might be premature, so I was expecting her around seven months, but she came out strong at nine."

"Well, I'm not so sure that's how mine will turn out," she laughed.

"True. When you do go into labor, you have to call me immediatly."

"I will, and believe me, I hope it's soon. I'm huge and I just want to be thin again!" She giggled. "I'm sick of being fat and not able to move."

"I'm sorry," she said. "So, how is the new house?"

"Really good, actually. We're ready with the rooms and we have mostly everything set up. Troy is so good. Ah, I love him to death," she smiled to herself.

"I remember when you first told me about him. Did you know that if it weren't for me, you two would never be together?"

"What?"

"I told you to give him a chance."

"Whatever," she laughed, softly.

"I have to get going grocery shopping, but I'll be waiting for your call very soon," Rachael said in a sing-song voice.

"Okay. Bye," Gabriella hung up as Rachael said 'bye' too. She smiled, thinking of how her life will be in less than a month. She would be holding babies in her arms. She was going to be a mother.

Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain and knew that it couldn't be a contraction. She started to squirm and realized something wet on the sheets.

"Oh no," she muttered and grabbed the phone. This was it. Her water broke, and Troy wasn't home. How could this have happened? How could she not know? She dialed Troy's cell phone number, yelling out in pain. She heard the distinct ringing of his phone on the bedside table next to the bed.

"No!" She screamed, and tried to think of what to do. Should she call the hospital first? Call a cab? Or try and get a hold of Troy? She decided to call Chad and Taylor's house.

"What's that damn number!" She screamed, ready to pull her hair out. "Ugh!" She tried thinking of it, putting in the first three digits, and forgetting. How could she forget her best friends number? This has never happened before. She yelped out in pain and dialed in the last four digits she tried to remember.

It rang a few times before Taylor picked up, "Hello?"

"Taylor! It's me Gabriella!" She yelled.

"Gabriella? What's wrong?"

"I need Troy!" Gabriella said.

"What's going on?"

"I need to talk to Troy. I'm in labor!"

"Oh my god! Hang on, hang on, hang on," Taylor screamed and handed the phone to Troy. There was a pause and he came on the phone.

"Gabriella, okay. Calm down. I'll be right there!" He said.

"Troy! It hurts! My water broke," she said, grasping her stomach.

"I know. How far apart are the contractions?"

"I don't know! I'm not really in the mood to count! What do I do?" She panted.

"Stay there. I'll be home in no time!" He hung up.

She hung up and threw the phone on the bed. When Troy got there after what felt like three hours, he rushed to her side.

"How are you feeling?" He felt her forehead.

"Hurt! Troy, get to the hospital now!"

"Okay, let me just get the bag," he said, running over to the closet and getting the bag from the top shelf and then helping her up.

"I'm right here," he whispered in her ear.

"Aaahh," she groaned.

The hard part was getting downstairs, but they managed. When he brought her to the car, he strapped her in and shut the door.

"Maybe going to Chad's was not a very good idea," he muttered, running around the car to the drivers seat. As soon as he got in, he started the car and they were off. He went pretty quickly, so they arrived soon. When he helped her out, they grabbed a wheelchair in the lobby.

He rushed up to the counter, "Hi. My wife is in labor."

"Okay, name please?" The secretary said, picking up a phone.

"Gabriella Bolton," he said, drumming his fingers on the counter.

She typed something in, "Hang on. An orderly is coming down. Please, just wait."

"Okay," he said, going back over to Gabriella. "Are you alright?"

"Never better," she smiled sarcastically, and continued to do the breathing exercise they practiced in class.

They sat there for a few minutes when the orderly came down. They rushed her up to the maternity ward, where Dr. Pederson was waiting. When they her got situated, Dr. Pederson checked her.

"Wow, I'm very surprised you came out an extra month. Okay, well it looks like you are about four centimeters along, so it should be a couple hours of waiting," he said.

"Thanks," Troy said, kissing her forehead. "I'm going to make some phone calls okay?"

She nodded, and rested for a bit, wanting it to be over.

She woke up to some people coming in the room.

"Hey," Taylor said, coming by her side. Chad came in as well.

"Hi," she smiled. "You guys came here quick."

"Well, I was the first one to know your water broke," she let out a small laugh. "So, we just came here after Troy left."

"Thanks so much. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. We're here for you no matter what," Chad said.

"Where's Troy?" She asked.

"Making more phone calls," Taylor said, sitting down in the chair next to the bed.

Within two hours, Troy's parents, Ms. Montez, Zeke, Ariella, Kelsi, Jason, Ryan, Rachael, and Tom arrived. They stayed with her for a half an hour and then went into the waiting room. Troy stayed, since it was almost time. About another half an hour later, the doctor came back in.

He checked to see how far along she was, "Alright, Gabriella you're now nine centimeters apart, so we're going to move you up to the delivery room."

"Okay," she nodded, and continued to breathe in and out. When they got up their, Dr. Pederson had a nurse hook Gabriella to some machines, and soon after, her midwife arrived.

After getting ready the doctor said, "Now you're ten centimeters and it's time to start pushing. When I count to five, I need you to take a deep breath and push as hard as you can, okay?"

She nodded and waited for the most painful experience of her life to happen.

**A/N: Okay, so I stopped it where they're about to push. I know, pretty mean, but it sounded like a good place to stop. Anyway, what did you think? She's in labor! I know: it's about time! LOL Please review! The more reviews, the faster I update!**


	25. Push!

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! They are awesome and they make me write more quickly. Anyway, so... here is Chapter 25! **

"All right, Gabriella," Dr. Pederson said. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5!"

She could feel the sweat and the pain in her back start to come as she pushed as hard as she could. It hurt so bad, she leaned back against the bed.

"Come on baby, you're doing so well," Troy encouraged her.

The doctor repeated, "1,2,3,4,5... and push!"

She pushed and remembered he said they might do a C-section. Well, it's a little late for that now. She then heard a crying noise fill the room, as she closed her eyes, and took a deep breath.

"Good job, Gabriella! Congratulations... it's a boy," he said, smiling at her.

She forced a smile, wanting to see her son so bad, but she knew it wasn't over yet.

"Okay, a couple more to go. On the count of 5, I want you to push. 1,2,3,4,5!"

She let out a moan and pushed. She leaned back from the pain, and didn't hear another cry in the room. "Is it out?"

"No, not yet."

"Ugh!" She pushed as hard as she could and could hear an adjoining cry duet with the other.

"See, that wasn't so bad. And... you are the mother to another boy!"

She smiled, despite the exhaustion on her face and her body.

"Did you hear that?" Troy whispered in her ear. "We're parents."

"Again, here we go," Dr. Pederson, said. "1,2,3,4,5!"

She screamed as she let the last of her muscles go.

"Gabi, you did it. We have another one," Troy kissed her forehead.

"Congratulations on having another boy."

"Oh my god," she muttered, and closed her eyes.

"Gabriella, one more," her midwife reassured her. "You can do this."

"Okay, on the count of 5. 1,2,3,4, and...5!"

She made her muscles push one last time, despite the feeling of being dead. She knew it didn't come out.

"You're going to have to push again."

She shook her head, "No. I can't."

"Yes, you can," Troy said.

"No," she cried.

"Come on. Mary's here (her midwife), I'm here, your friends and family are here, and Troy's here. You can do this. It's almost out," Dr. Pederson said.

She decided to do this one last push for her baby.

"Okay, Gabriella. Push!"

She moaned as she pushed with the most pain she's ever had to deal with. She heard one last cry, and she let her head fall back.

"Great job!" The doctor and midwife said.

"It's a girl!" Dr. Pederson smiled at her. They rushed the baby girl over to where her brothers were laid down, and being cleaned off.

"You did it!" Troy touched her shoulder and kissed her forehead. "You did it, Gabi."

She looked up at him with tired eyes, and gave a smile. "Yeah, _we _did."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy and Gabriella barely got to hold them, since they were rushed to the Neo Natal ICU. They told them that they were very small and all weighed around 4 pounds, maybe even a little bit less. Gabriella had to stay for three more days, while the babies were undecided, but longer than she needed to.

"I'm so proud of you," Troy sat on the edge of her bed, putting his hand on her leg.

"You should be," she let out a laugh.

He grinned, "I am. Not a lot of people could do that. You're so brave, and I love you more than anything."

"I love you, too," she sighed. "Did you see how small they were?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

"It just makes me want to cry."

"Me too," he muttered. "But, I know they'll be okay."

"Really?"

"Yep. They're Bolton's," he smirked.

"And Montez's," she added, and yawned, closing her eyes.

"I'm going to let you get some rest, okay? I'm going to see how the family and friends are."

"Okay," she mumbled.

He got up and went into the waiting room. Everyone stood up.

"It's about time," Chad said. "So...?"

"We had four babies," he smiled.

"Oh!" Mrs. Bolton hugged him. "I'm so happy for you two."

"Is there anything wrong with them?" Ms. Montez asked.

"Well, they're really, really small. They said something about lung problems earlier."

Everyone's smile faded and listened to him.

"I don't know. They're like four pounds," he rubbed his eyes.

"Oh my," Mrs. Bolton put a hand to her mouth. "Do you know if they will live?"

He shrugged, "Maybe. I really hope so."

"We all do," Mr. Bolton patted his son's back and then hugged him.

"How is Gabriella?" Kelsi asked, holding a month old Hayden.

"Tired, but I think she's very happy. I'm letting her rest right now."

"What are the genders?" Zeke asked, standing by him.

"Three boys, and one girl," he smiled, thinking about it.

"Oh, how adorable," Taylor said. "Names?"

"I don't know. Me and Gabi have to talk about it some more."

"When can we see them?" Mr. Bolton asked.

"I don't know, but we can see Gabriella."

"Let's let her rest for a bit, and then we can visit her," Ms. Montez said, knowing how her daughter might feel right now.

"Yeah, just let her sleep. She's probably in a lot of pain," Mrs. Bolton laughed, softly.

Troy nodded, "She worked so hard. I'm so proud of her."

"Did she stop?" Jason asked.

"Well, you know, it's a little hard pushing out four, and I think she was a little surprised we didn't do a C-section. I mean, I was surprised we didn't do one either. Dr. Pederson said we probably were going to, so... I guess we we're just a little shocked."

"I want to see her!" Taylor stomped her foot.

"We all do," Kelsi said.

"I want to see the babies," Ms. Montez said.

"I know. You know who would want to see the babies? Sharpay. Where is she by the way?" Ryan asked Troy. Zeke winced at her name. He felt a little awkward, being here. Especially with his ex-wife's brother here. Imagine his actual ex-wife. In a way, Zeke was glad she wasn't here, but in a way, he wanted to see how she was doing. He had Ariella this week, which is why she was at the hospital.

"Oh," Troy explained. "I called her from the hospital, and she couldn't come because of work. She said she might come later."

"Cool," Ryan nodded.

"So, how long does she have to sleep for?" Rachael asked.

Troy laughed, "I'll go check on her." He left the waiting room and walked back in her room, to find her sleeping. He smiled and walked back out. "Still sleeping. I'll check back in an hour."

Pretty soon, Gabriella woke up and heard the door open. Troy walked in with Taylor, Rachael, Chad, Ryan, Kelsi, Jason, and Zeke came in. Of course, Hayden and Ariella came in with their parents.

"Hey," Troy said, kissing her. "How are you?"

She smiled at everyone, "Hi. I'm good."

"Good. We all wanted to see you."

They all said 'hi' and hugged and congratulated her. They talked for a little while about how she was doing and the babies.

"Did you see what they looked like?" Taylor asked.

"Um... they didn't really have much hair," she laughed. "I don't know. I guess, brown eyes, I think."

"No, no. Abigail and Dylan had blue eyes," he added, quickly.

"What?" She asked, looking at him for what he just said.

"What?"

"You named two of them? And you had to name the girl?"

"Yes," he said. "Well, I'm just bringing it up now. So... let's name them Abigail and Dylan."

"We'll talk."

After everyone left that night, he lay in the skinny bed with her, and stroked her hair.

"So, how do you feel about having four children in one day?" He asked.

"Tired. Exhausted. Worn out," she sighed.

"Makes sense. Well, mom, I'm proud of you again."

"Thank you, dad," she giggled at their joke. "Okay, so, let's talk about those names of yours," she smirked.

"Okay. How about, I pick two, and you pick two," he said, looking down at her.

"Sounds fair, but we have to agree. Well, since one was Dylan, his middle name is Andrew like we talked about. Dylan Andrew Bolton," she said.

"Yeah. Now you pick one for a boy."

"Aiden Troy."

"You just _had_ to pick Troy," he rolled his eyes.

"I did," she chuckled.

"Of course. Um... okay," he slowly agreed. "Fine, if it's Troy, then the girl is Abigail Rose."

"Troy!"

"What?"

"What did I say about the name Rose?"

"What, that it's too flower-ish?"

"Yeah."

"Too bad, get over it. I don't think it's bad at all. Besides, it sounds good with Abigail, whereas Abigail Vanessa doesn't sound as good."

"Why couldn't it be Vanessa Rose?" She asked.

"That sounds good too, and I like the name, but I picked Abigail."

"Fine. I'm not arguing. I do... like the name... Abigail," she managed to say.

"Okay. We can have another girl and name it Vanessa. How does that sound to you?"

"Sounds perfect," she joked, giggling.

"Now, you pick a boy name."

"How about... Luke."

He nodded, "Nice. Middle name?"

"... Cory... or Cody? I'm not sure."

"How about Cory?"

"Okay. Sounds good. So... we have all the names?"

"Looks like it," he smiled, glad they got that over with. "Abigail, Aiden, Luke, and Dylan."

"I like it."

"I like it, too."

**A/N: Okay, so she had them! YAY! What did you think? Please review!**


	26. Welcome Home!

**A/N: Thanks for the wonderful reviews. I can't believe I've passed 550 reviews already! It makes me feel so happy that you actually read (and enjoy) my story. 'No One But You' is probably the one story (besides E-Love) that I've worked the hardest on. I'm glad that every night that I push myself to write another chapter, it pays off with the great and supporting reviews. Okay, enough of me rambling on. Here's chapter 26!**

**Last Day of Gabriella in the hospital:**

"Hey," Troy came into her hospital room, and sat on the edge of the bed. It was her third and last day staying here. It had been so boring and she only got to see the babies a few times a day. Troy visited every single day she was there, and he stayed for the whole entire day.

"Hi," she sat up, and smiled.

"How are you feeling," he rested his hand on her leg.

"Pretty good. I'm ready to go home... but I don't want to leave them here," she sighed.

"I don't either, but I'm sure they'll come home soon after," he kissed her forehead.

Just then, Dr. Pederson came in with a clipboard and papers on it.

"Good Morning, Gabriella," he smiled, and then shook Troy's hand. "Good to see you, Troy."

"Morning."

"Well, you are released today as you know."

"Yes," she said, "and it's about time."

"Well, the quadruplets will have to stay a month or so longer-"

"A month?" She interrupted.

"Yes, possibly more, depending on how their lungs develop. See, all four of them have chronic lung disease."

"What's that?"

"It's a result that many premature infants get or if their birth weight is less than 2,000 grams or 4 pounds and 61/2 ounces. Since they had about another four to five weeks to go, their lungs haven't matured yet. The lungs of premature babies are fragile and easily damaged, and the air sacs are not quite developed yet."

"Does it go away?" Troy asked, worrying about his kids.

"Well, it is different for every baby, but if we keep them on a mechanical ventilator, they should be okay. We'll keep them on it until they learn to breathe on their own."

Troy and Gabriella just looked down. She twiddled with her fingers. "Could... they die?"

"There is a chance, but as long as we keep them on the machine they should be okay. But like I said, all babies are different, so some could stay longer than others. It all depends on how their lungs develop."

After the doctor explained more about it, he let them go see them one last time, before she could leave. The night she had them, they picked out which ones had which names, so now they knew who each one was. Dylan and Abigail had blue eyes like Troy's, and Aiden and Luke had brown eyes like Gabriella's. They all had dark brown hair, which you couldn't really see, since they barely had any, but the thin little strands that lay on their head were dark brown.

Gabriella still had to use a wheelchair for a couple more days, so he wheeled her over to the Neo Natal ICU. When they went inside, there were different tables. Four of them had glass cases with a baby inside. All of the babies had machines hooked up to them. They stopped at Luke.

"Look, Troy," she said. "He's so small."

"They all are," he replied.

She wiped her eyes from seeing all the machines hooked up to her baby. He wrapped his arms around her (he had helped her stand up for a little while) and rested his chin on her head. "They're going to be okay."

"I hope so," she sniffled. "But they're so helpless. I just want to do something to help them."

"I know. I do too, but there's nothing we can do," he kissed her head.

"I know," she blinked, trying to dry her eyes.

After staying for another hour, they went home. He rolled her in through the doors.

"Oh my gosh, Troy," she put a hand to her mouth. "You painted?"

"Yeah, I wanted to surprise you," he smiled, rolling her into the living room.

She nodded, with tears in her eyes. Then up above the fireplace was a banner that said 'Welcome home Gabriella, Aiden, Abigail, Luke, and Dylan.'

"Troy..." she whispered, "You're the best."

"Thank you," he kissed her on the lips. "I thought you would like it."

"The only problem is... they're not home yet," she said, softly.

"We can leave it up... you know, if you want to."

She quickly nodded, "Yes, definitely."

"Good. They could use a welcoming, coming home from an exhausting month ahead of them," he smiled, holding her hand. When it became later, he helped her into their room, and bed.

"I feel like I haven't been home for a while," she said, resting her head on his chest.

"Well, just last night was the first time I stayed here by myself since I had been sleeping in the hospital chair," he laughed, softly.

She smiled, "Yeah. So... I was thinking we could throw a little party for them."

"That is, when they're all home, right?"

"Of course," she giggled. "They all have to be here when we do it. When they get out of the hospital and are better, we could have a little party with everyone."

"That's a great idea. I think they'd really like that," he grinned.

"I think they would too."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The month went by pretty fast. They visited the babies every day, a few times. By the end of the month, they were told they could take Abby, Luke, and Aiden home. Dylan needed to stay because he was still having trouble breathing on his own. The three that were going home were still quite small, but they had the ability to breathe on their own.

When they said good bye to Dylan, and shed a few tears since he couldn't come home yet, they were on their way home. Gabriella held Abby (that's her nickname that I'll probably be calling her more) in her carrier and Troy held Aiden and Luke, when they walked into the house.

"Look," Gabriella said in a baby voice, "this is your new home." The babies just looked around at their new surroundings. They learned to open their eyes for a period of time just a couple weeks ago.

"Yeah," Troy touched Luke's' nose. They both sat on the couch and took the three babies out of their carriers. Gabriella held Abby in her arms, and just looked at her.

"She's so cute," she smiled at the infant.

"I know," he laughed at Aidens face that smiled as Troy tickled him, then looked at Abigail. "Hey," he put his arm around her side, "we're parents now."

"I know," she said, suddenly excited. "Finally. I feel like it's been... like a year or something."

"Just about," he smiled at Luke and held him as well as held Aiden.

"Do you think we should call your parents? And my mom?"

"Yeah, we will," he said, setting his sons in their carriers and got up to get the phone. He dialed the numbers. It rang a few times and his mom picked up.

"Hello?"

"Mom? Hey," he said.

"Hi Troy. How've you been?"

"Really good, actually. We brought Abigail, Aiden, and Luke home."

"Really? Oh my god! That is wonderful. I am so happy for you two."

"Thanks. They're getting used to it. Gabriella's in the living room with them."

"That's so great. How's Dylan? He didn't come home yet?"

"Well, he hasn't learned to breathe on his own yet. He's developing a little bit slower than the rest of them. So he's still hooked up to the machines at the hospital."

"When do you think he'll be able to come home?" She asked, worried.

"I'm not sure. Maybe another week or so. His lungs have to develop. We're trying not to think about it too much. I mean, you know Gabriella. She always thinks the worst is going to happen, but we've been working on that."

"That's good. Just know that your father and I are here for you. Would you like to talk to him?"

"Yeah," he said. After he told his father everything, he let Gabriella talk to them for a few more minutes. After they hung up, she called her mom, who was coming over to see them at the moment.

When Ms. Montez arrived, she held each one and played with them all. Troy took Gabriella into the dining room. He held her by the arms and leaned down to kiss her. She kissed back then broke apart.

"What was that for?" She smiled.

"Just wanted to get away for a few minutes," he said, grinning.

"Yeah, that _was_ pretty nice," she stood on her tippy-toes and pressed her lips to his. He put his hands on her waist and deepened it.

"They are just so adorable!" Ms. Montez came into the room, carrying Luke.

They broke apart and blushed.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt the celebration," she smiled and left.

"They are pretty adorable, huh?" She laughed.

"Yes, they are because they look like you," he kissed her again.

"And you," she said. "You are _so_ adorable."

"Really? Me? You think so?"

"Yep," she put her arms around his neck and pressed her mouth to his once again. They both smiled once they broke apart and were thinking the same thing: they wouldn't want to have a family with any other person.

"I really love you," he said.

"Well, I really love you too," she grabbed his hand and they walked back out to her mom and their children.

They knelt down and picked up two of them while Ms. Montez held one of them still. Their family was perfect... they were just missing one person.

**A/N: Hello, and thanks for reading. I wanted to make a sort of happy chapter. At least they're not bawling, right? But I know it's kind of sad. Well, please review!**


	27. The First Night

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. You guys are awesome. 30 reviews last chapter! I feel so happy. I am now at 600 reviews! It's a very accomplishing feeling. Thank you everyone. Here's chapter 27!**

**Same night when they brought them home from the hospital (except Dylan):**

"Okay, bye mom," Gabriella said, closing the door as Ms. Montez was leaving. She went back over to Troy on the couch with the babies.

He looked up from Abby's face, "Hey."

"Hi," she kissed his cheek, then kissed Luke's nose. "They are too cute."

"I know. Do you think we should put them to bed now?" He asked.

"Yeah, let's do that. They need some sleep in their new beds," she smiled and picked Aiden up, while Troy held the others. They carried them up to the nurseries. Gabriella put Aiden in his crib as Troy put Luke in the crib next to it. They kissed them on the forehead and then took Abby to her room.

"Do you think she'll be okay being alone?" Gabriella asked.

He shrugged, putting the baby into her crib, "I think so."

"Okay," she sighed. They spent a few more minutes looking at her, then going back into the boys' room, and then finally going into their room.

She sighed as they lay down and put the covers over themselves, "I cannot believe they are finally home."

"Well, most of them."

"He'll come home soon... I hope," she snuggled closer to his chest.

"He will," he kissed the top of her head.

"Well, do you think he'll be okay?"

"Of course. The others are aren't they?" He asked, as though nothing was wrong.

"Yeah, but why did Dylan have to stay longer?"

"He's just taking his time," he let out a soft laugh. "Don't we all at times?"

"I guess you're right," she tried to smile. Just then, they heard a faint cry.

"And _I _guess that's my cue," he said, getting up.

"Yep," she smiled, "if you want."

"Okay, I'll be right back," he walked out of the room and into the boys' room, which is where he heard it coming from. It was Aiden that was crying. He picked him up.

"Hey there, little guy," he rocked him back and forth, but he continued to cry. "It's okay."

Aiden subsided his tears, but his eyes were red.

"See, isn't that better?" Troy looked at him. "Now you won't wake your brother up."

He let out another cry. Troy bounced him on him against his chest for a minute. He slowly stopped crying.

He held him in his arms and stared at his little face, "You know, you have your mommy's eyes."

"Yeah, well, Abby has your eyes."

Troy turned to find Gabriella in the doorway, holding Abigail. He walked over to them with Aiden still in his arms.

He saw Abby yawn, "Hey there, sleepy head."

"She wanted to visit you boys," Gabriella said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "and so did I."

"I think Aiden calmed down," he said, rocking the little baby in his arms as Gabriella was rocking Abby.

"That's good," she said, eyeing Aiden. Just then they heard a shrill cry come from the other crib holding Luke.

"Here," Troy said, kissing Aiden's head and then set him in his crib. He then made his way over to Luke's crib. "Come here," he said, picking him up, trying to calm him down, but he wouldn't stop.

"Troy, why is he crying?" She asked, rushing over to them. "He's crying really loud."

"This is the exact same way Aiden cried. They all are crying like this," he said, rubbing her back with one of his hands while the other supported Luke's tiny body.

"Yeah, but he's just so... loud," she giggled.

"Gabriella, he's a baby," he said, kissing Luke's forehead, as he stopped crying.

"Okay," she said, hesitantly. "Well, let's go back to bed. I think we finally managed to quiet them down."

"Alright," he said, putting him in the crib, then went back to their room, as Gabriella put Abby in her room.

"Ah, I'm so tired," she yawned, and got under the covers, resting her head on his chest. "Today has been a long day."

"Yes, it has," he put his arm on her back, holding her close, "and tomorrow is going to be even longer."

"I'm just glad you took it off. Well, I'm glad you took the whole week off," she smiled, burying her head into his warm neck.

"How could I not? I think you'd be living hell."

"Hey, how bad could it be?" She asked, knowing that babies were really hard to take care of, but trying to sound independent.

"I'm not even going to answer that," he said, leaning behind and turning off the light.

"Fine," she stifled a laugh. "Good night."

"Night. I love you," he pressed a light kiss on her lips then leaned back against the pillow, ready to fall asleep. It was perfect silence until... they heard a soft whimper come from the other room. It was soft, but then turned into a louder cry.

They both let out a groan, getting up as Troy turned on the lamp next to their bed.

"Here we go again," he sighed.

"What do you expect on our first night?" She said, walking out of the door, trying to tell which room it came from. It came across the hall, which was Abby's room. She put a hand to her head and walked in the room. She picked up the screaming infant. "Hey, baby. It's mommy." She calmed down a little bit then started up again. Just then, Troy walked in.

"What's going on?" He asked, leaning against the wall.

"Our baby is crying. That's what's going on," she said, sitting in the chair next to the crib, and started breast-feeding her.

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"I don't think she likes sleeping in here by herself. Especially on her first night. Can she sleep with us?"

"Of course she can," he said. When she was finished feeding her, she held her and brought her into their room. She set her in between them, and just stared in her eyes.

"Troy, I just... don't believe this," she said, still looking at her baby girl.

"Believe what?"

"That we have kids!" She exclaimed. "It's like... a miracle. The miracle of life."

"Yeah... it is pretty cool," he said, letting Abby entwine her little fingers around his index finger. They both smiled at the baby, before hearing another cry from the next room.

"I'll get that," he said. He got up, and then came in with Luke. "He wants to sleep with us too."

"Well, I'm sure we can make some room," she smiled. He set Luke down next to his sister.

"I'll be right back," he said once again, and left the room, and then came back with Aiden. "I just couldn't leave him alone," he smiled, innocently.

"Well, we can't leave one anyway," she grinned as she made room for him.

"Here's our family," he said, looking down at all their faces.

"Yeah, but all we need is Dylan."

"And we will soon. I promise," he whispered.

She nodded, looking down at the little faces looking back at her.

"Good night," he turned off the light.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Gabriella woke up. She stretched her arms out and felt a warm object. She looked over and saw Luke turned over, smiling at her.

"Hi," she smiled and touched his stomach. He giggled.

"What's so funny?" She laughed, lightly tickling him. Being with her child made her so happy inside. She wanted to stay here forever. She didn't want him to ever grow up. It was perfect right now.

"Hey," a voice said from the door. She looked up and saw Troy.

"Morning," she grinned.

"I thought you might want some company waking up."

"I'm glad you left him. Where are the others?"

"They were getting restless so I brought them downstairs. I fed them some milk," he sat on the edge of her bed.

"Good. Last night was so cute."

"I know. I think they liked sleeping there last night."

"Yes. Maybe they weren't used to not have the feeling of being close to their mom."

"Maybe," he said. "Do you want me to take Luke downstairs?"

"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute," she said.

"Okay," he slowly picked up the smiling baby and brought him downstairs. He set him in his carrier next to the others. He put a small bottle in his teeth less mouth, letting him suck on it.

"How are they?" She stepped off the stairs and stood next to him, feeding them.

"Good. Aiden and Abby are done, but I'm giving Luke his bottle now."

She laughed, "That's good."

"Man, they get very hungry," he chuckled.

"Yeah, well they are babies," she smiled, looking at Troy, realizing what a great dad he is. You know when you were younger and you picture your perfect family? This is exactly how she pictured it. Except, it's even better.

**A/N: There you go! Sorry it was kind of short. I'll try and update sooner since I know what's planned for next chapter. Okay, please review!**


	28. Welcome Home! 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! You guys are awesome. Okay, here's chapter 28! Oh, and somebody asked where's the others like Chad and Taylor. Well, the last chapter was mostly focused on Troy and Gabriella spending some time with the babies. You know, to warm up to them. But you will see everybody in this chapter!**

**A week later:**

Gabriella was resting in bed, holding Aiden in her arms, while Luke was lying next to them, sucking on his pacifier. They were so beautiful. She was so happy she could take them home, or she would have been so bored. Suddenly the phone rang. She didn't want to get up. Aiden looked so peaceful, and like if you were to move, he might start crying.

"Troy!"

"Okay, I'll get it!" He yelled up the stairs.

"You're daddy is so helpful," she said, kissing the baby's forehead. She looked at his brown eyes. "I love you so much."

He just stared at her. She laughed then looked at Luke. "I'm not forgetting about you," she said, tickling his stomach. He smiled.

"I wonder where your sister is," she said. She remembered waking up and Troy left her with the two boys and he took Abby downstairs. See, they were warming up to their new rooms, but they still cried, of course, so they slept in Troy and Gabriella's bed on some of the nights.

"Gabriella! Gabriella!" Troy rushed into the room. "Gabi," he said, sitting on the edge of their bed, panting but grinning really big.

"What?" She smiled at how cute he looked.

He picked up Luke next to her, "Dylan can come home!"

"Oh my god! Are you serious?" She set Aiden down and hugged Troy. "I don't believe this."

"That was the hospital that just called. They said they took the machine off of him and he's breathing on his own," he said, smiling.

"That's so wonderful," she sighed. "When can we pick him up?"

"Anytime."

"Now?"

"Sure."

"Okay. We have to call somebody to watch the others."

"Yes, definitely. How about... my parents?" He offered.

"Okay. Are you sure they can handle three?" She asked, hesitantly.

"Of course. Let me call them," he said, picking up a phone and dialing his parents number. It rang once than a cheerful voice rang the line.

"Hello?" His mom answered.

"Hey mom, it's Troy."

"Troy! How are you? How is Gabriella? How are the kids?"

"We're doing fine... and so is Dylan!" He said, with happiness in his voice.

"Oh my! He's all right? That's great. When are you picking him up?"

"Well, we were hoping right now, which is why we kind of wanted you and dad to watch the others here, while we're gone for a little."

"Oh yes. No problem. We'll be over as soon as possible," she said. "Bye."

"Bye," he hung up, and put it back on the bed. "They can do it."

"Yes!" She exclaimed and hugged Troy once more. "I have to get ready," she handed Aiden over to Troy and leaped from the bed, digging in the droors to find clothes.

"Your mama is crazy," he chuckled. She heard that and lightly hit him on the back with a shirt. "See what I mean?"

"Ugh, don't listen to him," she said to the baby as if he was understanding all this information being fed to him.

After getting Abby, Luke, and Aiden dressed they brought them downstairs and put them in the carriers. They sat on the couch, waiting impatiently.

"Where are your parents?" She asked, moving her knee up and down.

"They'll be here," he reassured her. "Sometimes... they just come a little late."

"Troy, I want to see my baby! I want to take him home. Every second counts."

"It's okay," he kissed her head. "It's probably better the longer he stays in the hospital."

"Where did you here that?" She asked, growing more and more impatient by the second. She could imagine where Dylan is right now. Probably confused, hungry, and wondering where the people that love and care for him are.

"I don't know," he said, just as they heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" She bolted from the seat and opened the door, to find Mr. and Mrs. Bolton. "Hi," she smiled.

Mrs. Bolton hugged her, "Congratulations, honey."

"Thank you. We are very happy and excited," she smiled.

Troy came up behind her and put his hands on her hips, "Yeah, almost too excited."

"Shut up!" She laughed.

"Troy, you can understand how Gabriella feels," his mom said.

"Okay, Gabi, let's go. Not another lecture," he said, kissing him mom on the cheek, and then hugging his dad. "We'll be back soon... with another member!"

"Okay, see you later," his dad waved, as they got in the car. When they got to the hospital, they walked up to the counter, eagerly.

"Hi," he said to the secretary. "We're here to pick up our son, Dylan Bolton."

"Okay," she said, typing in some things. "Take a seat, and Dr. Pederson will be out shortly to assist you."

"Thank you so much," Gabriella said. The secretary just smiled. They were so excited to take him home.

"How small do you think he'll be?" She asked.

"Small."

"Like, how small?"

"I don't know. Like the others."

"Or smaller?"

"Gabriella, I said, I don't know," he let out a soft laugh. "We'll see him really soon, okay?"

She nodded. "So, when are we going to have that welcome home party for them?"

"Uh... I don't know. When do you want to have it?" He asked.

"Well... today is Wednesday, so how about on Saturday? Nobody has work, and it'll be perfect. Not everyone has met them yet."

"I know. That sounds good," he put his arm around her and pulled her closer. "I'm sure Dylan's going to be very glad to come home."

"Me too," she smiled.

"Bolton," Mr. Pederson called. They got up and greeted him. Then they followed him into the room, talked a bit about his condition and then got to see him.

"Okay, so as you know, he's very small, but he is capable of breathing on his own," he said, bringing them over to the small baby.

"Oh my gosh," she exclaimed. "He's adorable."

"Yeah... he is," Troy agreed.

"So, he's okay now?" She asked.

"Yes, he's okay. His lungs are very fragile, so if anyone you know in your family that smokes, I would advise you to keep him away from the smoke. It's not healthy," he said, getting a nurse to help get him out. When then the nurse was finished getting him ready, she handed him to Gabriella. She held the small bundle in her arms.

"Oh," she said, softly. "He's so cute."

"Yeah, and I bet he's glad to be coming home," Troy said, touching his little hand.

"Congratulations. I will call you guys to schedule another appointment soon for all of them. Since they are premature they will need regular check-ups for a while."

"Okay, thank you," she said.

When they were in the car, Troy drove, while Gabriella sat in the passenger seat, holding Dylan.

"He has your eyes," she looked at the baby. "Those piercing blue ones."

He chuckled, "Yep, and so does Abigail, but Luke and Aiden have your eyes."

"That's perfect. I can't wait for everybody to see him."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Saturday:**

"He's adorable," Taylor had a big smile plastered to her face looking at Dylan as Gabriella held him. "He has Troy's eyes."

"I know. That's what I said. So does Abby," she said. It was the welcome home party that they were hosting. Troy's parents, Ms. Montez, Chad, Taylor, Ryan, Kelsi, Jason, Hayden, Rachael, Tom, Alicia, Sharpay, and Ariella were there. Everyone brought presents for them. They were outside in the backyard.

Rachael came up to her, "The house is amazing." She said, since some of them haven't seen the new house yet. "I'm so happy for you guys."

"Thank you," she set Dylan in his carrier, and took a bite of her food. Her mom was holding Abigail, Sharpay was holding Aiden, and Troy was holding Luke. After more 'awwing' and holding, it was time to open their presents.

"Okay," Troy said, setting Luke and Dylan in his lap, while Gabriella held Abby, and Aiden was still being held by Sharpay. They all got little outfits, blankets, books, and toys. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Kelsi asked. "Isn't everybody here?"

"I'll get it," Troy said, getting up. Everyone began talking and holding the babies again. Moments later, Troy came back with Zeke. He was holding a cake that he obviously made himself, and a present. Gabriella looked over at Sharpay and saw her tense up. Everybody noticed.

Zeke broke the silence, "Hope I'm not too late."

Everyone stared then processed that he just said something, "No, no. You're not," Gabriella said, taking the present and putting it on the table.

"You made a cake?" She asked.

"Yep."

"That's wonderful. Thank you so much," she gave him a hug.

"Do you want to see Dylan?" Troy asked.

"Yeah sure," he answered.

"Daddy!" Ariella ran up to him and gave his legs a hug.

"Hi, sweetie," he picked her up and kissed her head. "How are you?"

"Good. Mommy brought me here," she smiled, licking food off her fingers.

"Oh. Did you meet the babies?" He asked, quickly.

"Yeah," she answered.

Gabriella saw everyone stay quiet, not knowing what to say. "So... who wants cake?" She said, really loud.

"Yeah," they answered. "Me."

Everyone walked up to Gabriella cutting it. She handed it piece by piece. She saw Sharpay go inside, and put down the knife and followed her. She found her sitting on the couch, with her head in her hands.

"Sharpay?" She asked, sitting down next to her. She put her arm around her. Sharpay looked up and she was slowly crying.

"Oh," she said, looking at her, "are you okay?"

She nodded, wiping her eyes. "It's just... so... hard... seeing him," she said, saying in between sniffles.

"I'm so sorry."

"No, don't be sorry. He's your guys' friend, too. You can't not invite him. That would be mean," she sighed and let out more tears. "But, the way he is with Ariella... I don't know. I just... miss him... so much."

She had no idea what to say. Should she say go back and talk to him? Give him another chance if you want him back that bad? Or should she say forget about him, he's not worth your time?

"It's okay... just let your feelings out," she looked up at the ceiling, wishing there was some sign telling her what to do.

"Looking at how happy you and Troy are with your guys' kids, it made me think about the family I had. About my parents and me and Ryan. When I was younger, I always dreamed about having the perfect husband and perfect children," she paused to let out another sob. "And then it happened, but now it fell apart."

She just stared at her, remembering in high school how Sharpay used to hate Zeke and his jock-self, but then remembering how she gave him a chance and they dated. It's funny how things don't work out, especially when you thought this was the beginning of something special.

"I'm sorry, Sharpay. I know how much you loved Zeke. Sometimes, things work out for the best, you know?"

"Yeah, but I just don't see how this did."

"Remember how you wanted to be a Broadway star?" She said, trying to think of a reason she was bringing this up.

She slowly nodded, wiping away the tears.

"Well... now you can!"

"Gabi, no! I can't. I still have a daughter, which is the best thing in my life right now. I love her more than anything. Back then; you don't know how much I wanted to be an actress. But... I gave that dream up for my family, and when I was giving birth to Ariella with Zeke holding my hand, I knew I had made the right decision to start a family. I was so much happier. Now I can't help but wonder if I made the wrong choice."

"Sharpay, no, you didn't. You made great choices in your life, and having Ariella is definitely at the top of the list," she rubbed her back. "Ariella makes you so happy. Don't ever doubt that."

She smiled, "Thanks Gabriella. You're the best!"

"Your welcome," she sighed, feeling very accomplished at her work. "Now, what do you say we go back out there?"

"Okay," she said as they got up and made their way outside.

"Hey," Troy grabbed her by the waist. "I was beginning to think you ditched."

She laughed, "Sharpay and I had a little talk."

"Ah, I see. Did it have anything to do with Zeke?"

"It did, indeed," she kissed him. "How are the babies doing?"

"Good. I think they like all the attention today."

"I'm sure they do."

Then it came time for toasts and speeches. Gabriella and Troy stood up. He put his arm around her and spoke. "Well, Gabriella and I are so happy that you all could come, first of all. But the main reason we are so happy is because of these four," he motioned down to the babies in the carriers. "We never expected this to come, but we are incredibly glad it did. We love them with all our heart." Gabriella nodded then added, "We hope they grow up to be strong-willed and determined. We want them to do whatever they want, as long as they're happy."

"Yeah, because you know, they'll probably play basketball," Troy laughed.

She playfully hit him in the stomach, "Shut up. Maybe, but we'll be behind them no matter what, right Troy? Even if it's not basketball?"

"Yes," he said, chuckling. Next to come up were Troy's parents. Gabriella decided to get Aiden a new bottle, since his was kind of empty. She picked up the bottle, and excused herself for a moment. Before she entered the kitchen, she heard voices talking. She peered over the corner and saw Sharpay leaning against the counter and Zeke talking to her. She didn't even notice that they weren't outside. She didn't want to interrupt their conversation, because it's Sharpay and Zeke, but she needed to fill Aiden's bottle up. She decided to wait. Now, she wasn't known to eavesdrop... but this was too important to miss out.

She heard Zeke talk, "I guess I didn't have my head on strait. I mean, after losing my job, I didn't think about you or Ariella."

"Well you should have because we were your family," Sharpay snapped. Gabriella didn't like how things were going, so she snuck to the bathroom upstairs, and grabbed an extra bottle instead, since they keep extra ones in the bathroom for the night if anyone ever needs it. After five minutes of getting things a little organized, she slowly crept downstairs. She peered behind the wall again and saw them hug. 'Awww,' she thought. 'Sharpay needed to get things cleared up with Zeke.' Before she knew it they walked back outside. She then followed shortly after. She sat back down outside next to Troy, holding Abby.

"Where did you go again?" He sighed.

"To... get another bottle," she whispered, as Mr. Bolton finished speaking. She then fed it to Aiden. She looked at Sharpay and Zeke. They were stealing glances at each other through the rest of the toasts. She couldn't help but feel proud of herself, and know that everything would be all right.

**A/N: That was a lot to type. LOL So... what do you think? Dylan's home! And what about Sharpay and Zeke? Well, please review! Oh, and I can't believe I'm saying this, but I've kind of run out of ideas. I mean I know I can do more, and I'll definitely think of stuff. Do you think I should stop soon and write a sequel set a few years later, or keep going? If you said to keep going, I need some ideas. I have a few, but I would so appreciate some more, because I really do want to continue this story, I just need some suggestions. Okay, now review! LOL**


	29. Not True At All

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, and the ideas and suggestions. It's nice to know what you all think. I still don't know what I am going to do, which is why this chapter probably isn't my best. I'm not too happy with it, but whatever. It is NOT the last chapter. I do know, however, that I will do a sequel. What I do not know is if I'll be ending this one soon. I may, or may not. Okay, here's chapter 29!**

**2 Months Later:**

Over the next two months, things were going pretty good. They decided to have Dylan and Abby share a room until Dylan gets old enough to not share a room with his sister. It was just too hard having three boys in one room, and the girl in her own. It was just a waste of space.

"Alright, I'm on my way to work," Troy said, giving Gabriella a quick kiss. He looked at Luke, Dylan, Abby, and Aiden in their carriers, "And you four, be good for your mom."

"Bye. Love you," she said.

"Love you too. I'll see you guys later tonight," he said, waving, and then shutting the door. Gabriella sat against the pillows on the couch. She was going back to work next week. She was really excited. The only thing she didn't like was being away from her babies, but she knew all her students probably missed her. They were going to be leaving the babies at a daycare. Some of the days they could stay at Troy's parents house, but they still worked too. Ms. Montez couldn't take care of four children by herself, so she wasn't much of an option. Just then, the phone rang. She slowly made her way off the couch, and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Gabi," Sharpay said into the phone. She sounded more cheerful than the last time she heard her talk.

"Hi... are you okay?" She asked, suspiciously.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She exclaimed. "Why?"

"I don't know. You sound different."

"Listen, can I come over?" She asked.

"Sure. I need help with the babies anyway," she laughed.

"Definitely. Can I bring Ariella?"

"Of course!"

"Okay, I'll be over in a little while," she said. "Bye," she hung up.

She pressed the 'end' button and hung it on the receiver. She decided to feed them all now before Sharpay came over. After she was done with Luke, who was the last one to be fed, she put him in his carrier, just as she heard a knock at the door. She got up and opened the door, finding Sharpay standing there with Ariella, holding her hand.

"Hi, sweetie," Gabriella said to Ariella.

She shyly waved, while sucking her thumb.

"How are you," she hugged Sharpay.

"Pretty good," she let go of Ariella's hand. "Honey, go see the babies over there."

"Okay," the little girl walked over to the four carriers.

"So... let's sit down," Gabriella led her to the dining room table and they both sat down. "What's up?"

"Nothing," she smiled.

"I'm sure. Why are you so... giddy?" She asked. She knew something was up. Sharpay was never this happy before.

"I'm not," she grinned, innocently.

"Come on."

"Okay, well..." She began, but then the phone rang.

"Hang on, and don't think this discussion is over," she got up and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Gabriella? Hi, it's Taylor!"

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Me and Kelsi were wondering if you wanted to hang out. Do you?" She asked, sounding hopeful.

"Well, me and Sharpay are over here. Do you guys just want to come over? We can all hang out and stuff," she replied.

"Sounds great! We'll be there in a half an hour," she hung up.

"Is it okay if Taylor and Kelsi come over too?" She said, to Sharpay.

"Yeah, sure! When has it been all of us girls hanging out together? I think it was high school."

"No, I'm sure there has been another time," she said, trying to think. "You know, you're right. When was the last time we all hung out? Well, then this will be perfect."

"Yeah."

"Okay, so back to what we were talking about. What's the deal?"

"Well... me and Zeke... kind of... hooked up," she smiled.

"What?"

"I know! Isn't it amazing?"

"Sharpay, are you sure you want to do this? I mean, it's only been a few months since the divorce."

"Stop worrying about me. I think I know what's best for myself."

"Well, I'm sure you do, but I just don't want to see you getting hurt again."

"I won't. I'll be careful. Besides, we're taking it slow this time," she said, serious.

"Have you had sex?"

"No... not yet."

"Sharpay!"

"Gabriella, stop hounding me! I know you're just looking out for me, but I know what I'm doing. If anything happens, I'll stop."

She sighed, "Okay. I guess there's really nothing I can do."

"Exactly."

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" She asked. Just then, the doorbell rang. She got up, eyeing Sharpay.

"Don't tell them!"

"Fine, I won't," she said, then smiled, opening the door. "Hi!" She hugged each of them. Taylor looked her niceness as usual and Kelsi was holding Hayden in those strap things you put around your torso.

"Hey, you guys," Taylor, exclaimed. "It feels like it's been forever."

"I know," Gabriella agreed.

"So, Troy's at work?" Kelsi asked, sitting down.

"Yeah. This is pretty much how it's been for a while."

"Sounds fun," Taylor said, sarcastically.

"Yeah, tons. At least, I have these four to play with," she said, touching Luke's nose.

"They are so adorable. Dylan looks just like Troy," Kelsi said, looking at Dylan.

"I know," she smiled. "I love it."

"You know, this is so cool," Taylor looked around. "We finally all get to get together."

"That's what we thought," Sharpay said.

"I'll go make some ice tea," Gabriella said, entering the kitchen. When she was finished, she came out with four glasses. She set it on the coffee table and they all grabbed one.

"So Gabi," Kelsi began, "are you excited to go back to work?"

"Yeah, I am actually."

"Really?" Taylor chuckled.

"Well... you know how it is. When you leave something for a while, and then you kind of miss it."

"Yeah, I guess I know what you mean," Taylor said.

"And I miss all my students," she said, laughing.

"You miss your students? Gabriella, do you know how hard it's going to be coming home to four screaming babies after work with like twenty noisy kids?"

"I know, but Troy's going to be a great dad. He's going to take care of them too."

All three of them looked at her with doubtful looks.

"What?" She asked.

"... Nothing."

"Come on, you really think Troy is going to have me do all the work?"

"No, that's not what we're implying, Gabriella."

"He's a great husband and father, so if you were thinking something that he would leave me, then you all are wrong."

"We know he is, but... we're just saying that most guys tend to leave the kids with the woman."

"That's not true. That's not true at all."

"Okay... maybe Troy is different," Taylor sighed.

"He is different," she muttered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, after they put the babies to bed, they rested in bed, ready to fall asleep. She leaned against him as he put his arm around her.

"Troy?" She looked up at him.

"Hhmm," he said, kissing her neck.

"Are you going to be those kind of guys that leave all the kids with me?"

He stopped kissing her, "What?"

"I don't know..." she sighed.

"What do you mean, 'leave the kids with you?'"

"Never mind," she closed her eyes.

He propped his elbow and rested his head in it. "Gabriella, I would never do that. I love them. Where did you hear that?"

"Hm? Oh, I don't know. Just thought about it."

"Well, don't ever think that again. I'm going to be there every second of everyday by those kids. I love you," he gave her a soft kiss. She relaxed, knowing her friends were all wrong. Troy was perfect, and if anyone couldn't see that, they were blind.

**A/N: Okay, not the best chapter, but whatever. What did you think? Well, please review!**


	30. Taking it slow

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. You know, a couple people suggested that she have twins or triplets later. LOL Well, can you believe: 30 chapters! Woo hoo! Okay, I don't have a specific number of chapters left that I'm going to do, and I'm kind of stuck. So, I'm going to keep going for now and see where I'll get when I want to end and possibly start a sequel. Okay, enough rambling. Here's chapter 30!**

**The Next Week:**

"Troy!" Gabriella called from their bedroom. Aiden, Luke, Abby, and Dylan were lying on the bed in their carriers. "Do you have the babies' clothes and bottles... and toys?"

It was her first day back to work, and she was worrying like crazy. She was excited about going back, but now she didn't want to leave her babies with people she didn't even know. It hadn't really dawned on her that she had never met the daycare person. Now she was stressing over nothing.

Troy came into the room, panting from the stairs, "Yes, Gabriella. Well, not the toys."

"What! Why?" She yelled.

He came behind her and put his arms around her, "Calm down. If they are a daycare, then don't you think they would have plenty of toys? Maybe even bottles."

She sighed and sat on the bed, "Yeah, you're right. Why can't I just... I don't know. But why are you so calm?"

"I guess I'm not the mom," he chuckled and put his hands on her shoulders. "Of course I'm worried about them, but they're going to be fine. We'll pick them up at four, okay?"

She nodded, slowly, kissing him lightly, and then getting up to pick out her clothes again.

"I'm going to take them downstairs. You just get ready," he said, picking up Aiden and Dylan in their carriers and left the room.

She wanted to look good on her first day back. The only problem was there was only a week left of school before summer vacation. She wouldn't get much time to spend with her students, but at least they would get to see her before their three months of vacation. Her mom told her that she should just let the substitute take over the last week, but she didn't want to.

She ended up picking out a lavender shirt with a black skirt. She pulled her hair in a half-pony using a barrette. Troy came back up and picked Luke's carrier up. "Ooh, you look nice," he said to her.

She smiled, straitening her shirt, "Why, thank you." She then picked up Abby and brought her downstairs following not too long behind Troy. She set her down next to Aiden, who had a smile on his face.

"Look, Troy, he's smiling," she said, pointing to Aiden. She picked him up and kissed his head. "They're just too cute."

"I agree," he said, "Now let's go before we're late."

Gabriella took Aiden and Abby in her car, and Troy took Luke and Dylan in his. They both pulled up to they daycare, unstrapped, them, talked with the daycare lady for a few minutes, and left, feeling assured that Marie (the daycare lady) would take good care of them.

When she arrived at work, she stopped in the principal's office. She softly knocked.

"Come in," he grunted, obviously glad this was the last week.

She stepped in, and smiled.

"Gabriella," he grinned at her. "Wow, you're back. How are you doing?"

"Pretty good," she kept her smile on her face. "I just gave birth to quadruplets about four months ago."

"Congratulations. That's a lot of kids, Ms. Montez," he said. Gabriella changed her name to Bolton, but she allowed people in her professional life to continue calling her Ms. Montez.

"Yes," she laughed. "Yes, it is. We put them in a daycare for this next week, since I only have a week left before the break."

"Yes, and I assume you will be back next year, resuming your spot as a third grade teacher?"

She nodded, "I hope too."

"Great," he clapped his hands, and sat up strait. "Now get to your class. They've missed you."

She smiled, getting up, "Yes Sir."

When she got to her classroom, everyone was talking and sitting at their desks. Their heads spun around when they noticed Gabriella walked in the door.

"Ms. Montez!" Most of them screamed and came up to her, asking her questions. Some even hugged her.

"How are your babies?" Willie, one of her students asked.

"They're doing very good. Thank you for asking," she said, walking over to her desk. For the rest of the day, they talked about what they've been learning, what Gabriella has been doing, and what they were doing on their summer vacations. Pretty soon, school was over. She was gathering her stuff, happy that she was back, and also ready to see her kids. Suddenly, her cell phone rang.

She fished it out of her purse and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hi," Sharpay said. "How was your first day back?"

"It was good. It just ended. I just caught up with everybody's past few months," she folded her papers into the file cabinet. "What are you up to?"

"Well, Gabriella, I listened to your advice on taking things slow with Zeke, and I talked with him, and he's taking me out to dinner tonight."

"Wow, I'm surprised. I'm happy for you," she smiled. "Where's Ariella going?"

"She's staying with Ryan."

"Oh. How is he by the way? I haven't talked with him lately."

"Well, not much really. I want him to get a girlfriend, but it doesn't seem like that's going to happen any time soon. He's so... preoccupied with his job."

She laughed, "I'm sure he'll go for it when he's ready."

"So, I just called to tell you about Zeke."

"Well, you promise to take things slow?"

"Gabriella, I told you. Zeke and me are going out to talk about things. I told him that I wanted to take things slow, and he agreed, and then asked me out to dinner," she said. "Well, I have to go pick something out to wear."

"All right, bye," she giggled. She was happy for Sharpay, and was glad that she agreed to take things slow with Zeke.

**With Sharpay:**

Sharpay was walking around her apartment living room. Ryan had come about a half an hour ago to pick Ariella up. She had decided on something not too fancy, but not too casual. I mean, this was kind of their first date.

She wore a light pink, button down blouse, and a tan skirt. She curled her blonde locks, put on her diamond earrings, and applied her makeup perfectly. She didn't want to seem too desperate by looking nice, but she wanted to show Zeke what he's been missing out on.

She sat on the couch, waiting, nervously. Suddenly, there was a soft knock on the door. She quickly sprinted up, checked herself in the mirror once more and opened the door.

"Hi," she smiled.

"Hey," he grinned. "You look great."

"Thank you," she blushed, looking down. She felt like this was their first date _ever._ Like they were in high school, and he had asked her out by giving freshly baked cookies.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

When they arrived at the restaurant and were seated, they began looking at the menus immediately. They both felt shy and didn't know how to bring up a conversation. Sharpay knew she needed to talk with Zeke about why they divorced, but... it was too hard to bring it up.

After they ordered and the waiter took the menus away, there was no reason not to talk. She took a sip of her wine, and played with her fingers.

"So... how have you been?" He asked, breaking the awkward silence. He looked just as nervous as Sharpay.

"Good," she said quickly, and then sighed. "Listen, Zeke, we need to talk... about things."

He nodded, "Yeah, I agree."

"Okay..."

He took a deep breath but didn't say anything.

"Do you know why we got a divorce?" She asked.

He paused and then answered, "Because... we didn't get along?"

"Well... yes, but do you know why we didn't get along?" She asked, feeling like she was talking with a five year-old.

"Um... not really anymore. I forget."

She sighed and put her head in her hands, shaking her head.

"Well, do you know?" He asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do!" She piped.

"What?"

She calmed down a bit, so nobody else could hear. "I just... I felt like you didn't appreciate me."

"Appreciate you? Sharpay, of course I appreciated you."

"Well, I didn't feel like it. I did so much. I gave up on my dream to have a family," she said, hoping he can understand how she feels. "And you know, I'm glad I did."

"Well, I'm glad you did too."

"Well, do you realize how I felt?"

He sighed, "Yeah. I do. I'm sorry."

"Good."

"But... I loved you, Sharpay. I don't know how we just... fell apart."

She looked down, feeling shocked he said that. I mean, she knew he loved her, but he hasn't said anything like that since forever.

"I'm glad we had that talk."

She gulped, "Me too."

After they talked a little more and dinner was finished, he brought her back to her place.

"Well, here we are," he said, as they were inches away from the door.

"Yeah. So, um... thanks for taking me out," she smiled, holding her purse.

"Oh, yeah, it was great. We should do it again."

"Yeah," she said, trailing off. She closed her eyes, and felt his lips touch hers, softly. He pulled away after a few seconds.

She unlocked her door. "I'll uh... call you later," she shut the door, smiling.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Back with Troy and Gabriella:**

"There you go," Gabriella just finished changing Dylan's diaper, kissed his head, and put him in his crib.

Troy came into the room after putting Abigail to bed. When they went back into their room and lay on the bed.

"So, you had a good day?" He asked, kissing her.

She broke apart after a while, "Yeah. You could say that." She kissed him again.

He put his arms along her back, "Good, I'm glad." He continued to kiss her passionately, every kiss deeper than the last. (I'm going to stop there, because you know what happens next).

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I really do appreciate it. What did you think of it? What about Zeke and Sharpay? Were you glad I added a part of them? Oh, and if you haven't, please read my new story "One Last Chance". I would like that very much. Okay, so please review!**


	31. Help!

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I've decided that next chapter is the last chapter. I'll try to make it as best that I can. :) Please read and review!**

"So, if you add the subtract symbol, you take away the 2, not add it," Gabriella said, demonstrating on the board. "So, are you guys ready for the worksheet?"

"But, it's the end of the school year!" Zack said. "I don't think we should get any work."

"Sorry, but it's not the last day yet," she smiled.

"What are we doing on the last day?"

"Well... let's see," she said, walking over to the calendar. "It looks like Friday is the last day, which is tomorrow, and we are going to the park down the street."

"Can we play sports?" One of them asked.

"I don't see why not. Okay, we're getting off track. I'm going to pass out the papers now," she said, which received a large amount of groans.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today was Troy's day off, so he had to take care of the babies all by himself. He just finished changing Abby, and set her in her crib, just as he heard a cry from Aiden. He groaned because he still had yet to feed Luke.

As soon as he left Abby and Dylan's room, Dylan began to cry. He went to get Aiden. He held him in one arm and went back into the room he just came out of and picked up Dylan. He went downstairs and set them in the playpen, as they still cried. He then rushed back up the stairs, getting to Luke since he hadn't fed him. Halfway down the stairs, he realized that he shouldn't leave his daughter by herself, so he ran into her room, Luke still in arms, and gently picked her up as well.

He brought them downstairs. He put Abby in the playpen with her brothers and then got out a bottle and some milk. He poured it in with one hand, since he was still holding Luke, and then stuck it in the microwave.

He then remembered that Dylan and Aiden were still crying. The noise just stuck in his ears, so he got used to it. He went back into the family room, set Luke down, and picked Aiden up. He rocked him back and forth.

"Sshh," he whispered. After he calmed down, Troy set him back and grabbed the other crying infant. "It's okay," he rocked him as well. When his tears subsided, he laid him down softly, just hearing the microwave beep.

"Come on, little guy," he said to Luke, as he picked him up and brought him to the kitchen. He took the bottle out of the microwave, felt the warm milk on his skin and then fed it to him. He sighed and leaned back against the counter, holding Luke with one hand, and feeding him with the other. When he was done, he set him in the playpen, where all the rest were sleeping.

He plopped on the couch, "This is a piece of cake." Right after saying that, Aiden let out another cry. "No, not again," he groaned and picked him up. "What's wrong?"

He continued to cry. His brown eyes became red with all the tears. He rocked him on his shoulder. "Sshh, it's okay. Daddy's here."

Aiden let out more wails and whimpers.

"Okay, there must be something wrong," Troy, said. He fed him no more than fifteen minutes ago, so he can't be hungry. He checked his diaper and found the problem. "Aiden," he whined, "I just changed you."

He brought the baby back upstairs, and changed him on the changing table. He then brought him downstairs and set him in the playpen. He had stopped crying, and began to yawn. Troy yawned right with him.

"You guys make me so tired," he sighed and rested on the couch. For once, they were all quiet. Suddenly, Luke made a cry. Troy opened his eyes. "That's it," he picked him up, and rested him over his shoulder as he grabbed the phone and dialed Chad's number.

"Hello?" He picked up.

"Chad, you've got to help me!" He pleaded.

"What? What's going on?"

"These kids. They never stop."

"Troy... you know I'm not an expert on kids..." he said, hoping he wouldn't have to.

"I'm not either, but I'm doing fine as a parent."

"Then you don't need my help."

"Yes. Yes, I do. Okay, when one of them cries, the other one does. They're either hungry, wanting to be fed, or just... crying for the heck of it. It's too hard. Please help me," he said, a bit calmer.

Chad paused for a minute and then spoke, "...Fine."

Troy let out a nervous sigh, "Thanks man, I owe you."

"It's okay. We're best friends. I would do anything for you. Okay, I'll be over in... five minutes."

"Alright. See you soon," he hung up and tended back to the crying baby. When he stopped and started to close his eyes, he set him back, and tucked him in. It was all quiet, until there was a rather loud knock on the door.

"Chad!" He yelled, and got off the couch to answer the door. He opened it to find his friend with big bushy hair standing there, grinning.

"Hey, guess what? I'm here," he walked in and walked over to the babies.

"Hey, dude, don't wake them. I just got them quiet," he whispered, walking over to Chad, hunching over the cribs.

"They are so cute. They look like little Troy's," he chuckled.

"Come on," he brought him over to the couch.

"So how did you manage to deal all morning?" Chad asked, trying to get serious. "I mean, weren't they loud and stuff?"

"Tell me about it. I had to change Aiden's diaper like two times in a row, and they're always hungry. It's like, I'm only one person here!"

"Well, I'm here now."

"What was I thinking? Now I have five kids to look after," he put his head in his hands.

"Yeah..." he trailed off. "Wait-hey!"

Troy got up and dialed a number on the phone, and then put it to his ear. Chad stared at him like 'what are you doing?' and got up after him.

"Who are you calling?" He hissed.

"Gabriella," he hissed back.

"No," he said, taking the phone from him.

He grabbed it back, "Yes."

"No," he yanked it out of Troy's hands.

"Why not?" He tried getting it back, but Chad hid it behind his back.

"Because, calling her shows you're weak."

"I am weak," he groaned and tried getting the phone back.

"Don't let her know that. She needs to be able to trust you. How can she leave you alone with the kids if she thinks they're too much for you to handle?"

Troy thought about it for a moment, "Yeah, you're right. This morning, she doubted that I could take care of them, but I'm going to prove her wrong! I can do this!"

"Yes, you can!" He said back. They paused in silence, hearing a woman's voice saying 'hello?'

"Do you hear something?" Troy asked.

"What? Oh yeah," he brought the phone from behind his back and could hear Gabriella. He pressed the 'end' button. "Woops."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was after school, and Chelsea was waiting for Jerry. Gabriella was sitting at her desk, grading papers as her phone rang for the second time that day. The first time it was a bunch of idiots yelling.

"Hello?"

"Gabi, it's Troy."

"Hi," she smiled, "how are they? Are they alive?"

"Yes," he laughed. "Hey, I don't take that as a compliment."

"What do you want, Troy?" She chuckled.

"Well, can Chad and Taylor come over for dinner?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea," she said, putting the last of her files in her desk.

"Okay, be over right after work. I already started cooking, and Chad's over."

"Sounds good," she said.

"Love you. Bye."

"I love you too," she said, hanging up the phone. She turned back to her papers, finished them, and put them away. Suddenly the door opened, and there stood Jerry. Gabriella tried not to look up, but did anyway. His hair was a bit longer, but it has only been a few months since she last saw him.

Chelsea got up and hugged him and then left the room to go to the car. He walked over to Gabriella. She tensed up, sensing him looking at her.

"You're back," was all he said. His voice made her feel so uncomfortable. She nodded, looking down.

"Well, where have you been?" He asked.

"I was pregnant," she said, bluntly, hoping that would make him go away.

"Really?"

"Yep," she wrote a few things on papers, just so she seemed occupied with something. He stood there for a few moments, with out doing anything. She was starting to get a little freaked out.

"Where did Chelsea go?" She asked, getting up and straitening the desks.

"Her friend lives across the street and she wanted to go over there," he said.

"Okay..." she said, having a hard time believing him. She walked over to the garbage to throw a paper that was on a desk.

"Gabriella..." he walked over to her. "I just... I can't get over you."

"Well, I think you should. It's been what? 5, 6 years?"

"Don't talk to me like that!" He yelled.

She looked at him, surprised. _He always does this. He always acts innocent and then comes on to me, _she thought. "Well, then leave me the hell alone!"

"Gabriella, I will never leave you alone," he wrapped his arms around her.

"Stop!" She tried pushing him away.

"I know you want me," he tried kissing her. She looked away, pleading for him to let go. He kissed her neck. She felt so uncomfortable.

"Leave me alone you bastard!" She hit him as hard as she could. It was no use. He was too powerful. She had tears coming down her face, and all she wanted was to be in Troy's arms. She wanted to be with her babies. Her family.

"No," he tried kissing her again. She moved her head and smacked him. "Jerry! Stop! I'm calling the police!"

"Fine," he dropped her. "Don't think about telling your little husband. It's not like I raped you," he said, and then left.

She bent her legs to her chest and began to cry. She didn't know why, but he's never gone that far. She wanted Troy, really bad. And she was glad he didn't rape her. She didn't know what she would do. But what would happen next time?

She wiped her eyes, but tears still came out. She grabbed her purse, locked up the room, and left.

When she got home, she unlocked the door. In the car, she had managed to clear her eyes up. After all, they had guests tonight. She opened the door and set her purse on the table by the door.

She heard voices in the kitchen, and she could smell food cooking. She walked over to her babies in the playpen.

"Did you guys have a good day with daddy?" She tried to smile. She then walked into the kitchen to find Troy by the stove, and Chad and Taylor standing near with a glass of wine.

"Hey you guys," she said.

"Hey," Troy said, rushing over to her and kissing her on the cheek. "Have a good day?"

"Yeah," she muttered. "It was fine."

"That's good," he smiled. "Look, I'm cooking."

She let out a laugh, "Yes, I see that. I'm very proud of you."

During dinner, Chad and Taylor sat across from Troy and Gabriella. They were all eating and talking.

"So, how did you guys manage with the babies?" Taylor laughed, taking a sip of her wine.

"Ah!" Gabriella smiled and hit Troy's shoulder playfully. "I should have known you would ask for back-up."

"Well it was hard," he said, innocently.

"It's okay," she said, and continued eating. Deep down, she couldn't stop thinking about the incident after school. It kept playing in her head.

"Surprisingly, it was fun," Chad said.

"Really?" Taylor asked, suspiciously. "Troy, what did you do to him?"

"Nothing. He likes kids, despite what he thinks."

"Hey, I never said I didn't like kids. They can just be... you know?"

"Um... I don't think any of us really know," Troy laughed.

He scoffed, "Well, fine then."

"So does that mean you might want kids?" Taylor asked him. Troy and Gabriella looked at him for an answer.

"Taylor," he groaned. "We're not bringing this up in front of our friends."

"Why?" She asked. "I think it's a great topic."

"Um... so, dinner was good, huh?" Gabriella said, trying to change the subject. "Good job, Troy."

"Thank you," he put his arm around her waist and kissed her. "I love you."

"Aw, I love you too," she said.

"Yeah, be all mushy when we are arguing," Chad said.

"Sorry," Troy removed his hand from Gabriella's waist and cleared the dishes. She giggled.

After dinner, Troy and Chad were outside playing basketball (which they haven't done in a long time. lol), and Gabriella and Taylor were inside, playing with the babies.

"You guys have the cutest kids," Taylor said.

"Thanks," she said, changing Abby into her pink pajamas.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She said, as Gabriella wiped a tear from her eye. She shook her head and continued changing the rest of them.

"Gabi, what's wrong?" She put a hand on her back.

"Nothing," she wiped her eye with her sleeve.

"Did something happen? Does it have to do with Troy? The babies? Oh my god, Gabi, you need to tell me!"

She let out a soft laugh, and then became serious, "Well... today after school, Jerry, my old boyfriend, you know?"

Taylor nodded, wanting her to go on.

"He always comes on to me. He stopped for a while, and then I hadn't seen him because of my pregnancy. And then today..." she stopped and cried some more.

"Oh my god, Gabriella. He didn't...?"

She answered, quickly, "No, no, he didn't, but... he just wouldn't stop and I begged and I'm just really scared. What if next time... he does?"

"There's not going to be a next time."

"There could be!"

"Listen, tomorrow is the last day of school. You have all summer, and you won't see him. Then his daughter is going into fourth grade. You've got nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, but fourth grade is still in the same school. Should I quit my job?"

"Gabriella, no. Tell somebody. Did you tell Troy?" Taylor asked.

She shook her head.

"I think you should."

"Why?"

"Because he's there for you. To help you."

"I just don't want to talk about it. You're right; he won't do it again."

She sighed, "If it makes you feel better, I'll meet you at the park on the last day tomorrow? Didn't you say parents could come too?"

"Yeah," she muttered.

"Is Jerry going to be there?"'

"I don't know. Please come, Tay."

"I will. I promise."

"Thank you," she hugged her. She knew that she had people that loved her and a great family. Nothing would ever get in the way of that.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. My fingers kind of hurt from they typing. LOL So, what did you think? I'm so sad. The next chapter I post will be the last one... :( Well, please review! I would really appreciate some, and they would make me feel better. :)**


	32. No One But You

**A/N: Okay, hi everyone. As you probably know, this is my last chapter. I know, it's very sad... :( I just can't believe this is the last time I'll ever be writing this story. So, I broke 700 reviews! Woo Hoo! That is so cool! I want to thank everyone for reading. I mean, it's on 83 people's favorites list, and on 96 people's alerts! I feel so happy! Well, please read my authors note at the end. Here is... chapter 32!**

The next morning was the last day of school. Troy was going to work, and his parents were coming to take care of Abby, Luke, Aiden, and Dylan. The babies were doing pretty good. They were still rather small, but had majorly improved over the past few months.

Gabriella woke up as soon as her eyes saw light. She was so nervous about the last day of school, which was today. She was wondering if Taylor was actually going to show at the park. Jerry hadn't said anything specifically about coming today, but it was open to all parents. It was like a buffet where people could bring anything they wanted.

She stretched her legs in bed, and then realized Troy was still sleeping beside her. Her bare foot brushed his. She smiled, watching him sleep. She pulled the covers off of her body and got up.

After pulling her hair in a loose ponytail full of curls, she slipped on a casual pair of jeans, and a light green tee shirt. She checked on the kids. Luke and Aiden were still asleep. She walked into the other room, and Dylan was crying.

She ended up changing all of their diapers, and then bringing them downstairs. She got out the baby food, and during feeding Abby; Troy came downstairs, scratching his head.

"Hey, sleepy head," she grinned.

He yawned, "Hi."

"You seem tired," she said, setting down the spoon she was feeding Abby with, and walked up to him putting her arms around his waist.

He grabbed onto her waist, "I am."

She stood on her tippy toes and kissed him softly, "I hope that wakes you up," she grinned.

He smiled, "It sure does."

She laughed, and then went back to feeding them.

"So, were you okay yesterday?"

"Hmm what?" She asked, hoping she wouldn't have to tell him about Jerry. I mean, she wanted to, but a part of her didn't feel like explaining it all.

"I don't know..." he sighed, leaning on the counter, "It just seemed like you were zoned off somewhere."

"Oh, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Because Chad noticed it too..."

"What! So, you guys were talking about how I was acting that day in the backyard?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"No, Gabi, it's not like that. We were just saying how you had been acting differently. It's not a big deal."

"Well..." she said, trailing off.

He looked at her, "What?"

She breathed a little more heavy, "Well, something did... kind of happen."

"What's going on?" He asked, becoming more serious.

"Yesterday," she took a deep breath, "After school. Well, you remember Jerry right?"

He nodded, "Your old boyfriend, right?"

"Yeah, and my students father," she added. He nodded again.

He let out a laugh, and got out a glass from the cabinet, "Oh yeah, I remember. I nearly beat his face in."

She let out a small smile and then became serious again, "He kind of... came onto me."

"What?" He slammed his glass on the counter.

She looked away, "He didn't do anything serious, but... he wouldn't stop."

Troy flared his nostrils in anger, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to take it as a big deal," she said, quietly.

"Gabriella, how exactly am I supposed to take it?"

"Well, don't yell at me!" She said, tears forming in her eyes. She put her head in her hands. "I'm sorry."

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, "Me too, but... you really need to tell me these kinds of things. We're married now, and do you know the most important thing in a marriage," he asked, holding her forehead to his.

"Love..." she muttered. "Honesty."

"Yes, exactly. Trust. I'm only doing this lecture thing because I care about you."

She nodded, "I know."

He kissed her forehead, "Are you going to be okay today?"

"Yeah, I think so," she wiped her eyes, trying to smile for him.

"Can I come?" He asked, obviously just for the Jerry reason.

"No, Troy, I would prefer you didn't. I mean, I want you to come, but... there's parents there, and if anything starts, knowing you, I don't want any of the parents or students knowing my personal life."

"I wouldn't do anything."

"I'm sure you wouldn't, and Taylor's coming anyway."

"Oh, so Taylor can come, and I can't?" He asked, sarcastically. He walked over and picked up Luke, cradling him back and forth.

"She asked."

"Oh, okay. Well, in that case, I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner tonight?" He asked.

"Dinner? Tonight?" She asked. He nodded. "I'd love to."

"Great, so, my parents can watch them until we get back. Sound like a plan?"

"Sounds like a plan," she smiled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Gabriella arrived at her classroom, her students were lounging around at each other's desks, talking, and getting excited, for it _was_ the last day of school. She wasn't a harsh teacher, or a very strict one for that matter. She was disciplinary enough, so that they learned their lesson, but she wasn't about to yell at them to take their own seats.

Many of her students gave her gifts for being a great teacher for this year, even though she was gone for most of it. They all loved her and were going to miss her, since they were going into another grade higher.

"Thank you very much, Jenna," Gabriella said, hugging her, and then putting the green plant in a maroon pot on her desk, that she just received.

"You're welcome," she smiled, "I'll miss you."

"Oh, I'll miss you too," she returned the smile, "But you will only be across the hall. You may come in and visit whenever you like."

"Thanks!" She walked back to her friends.

Gabriella sat back at her desk. She was trying to gather papers together. She entered the grades about a day ago; so she didn't need to worry abut that.

She then got up to take attendance. After she was done, and marked every single student on the list present, she asked them a question, "All right, everyone. I need to know whose parents are coming, so I can make a list of it."

About 3/4 of them said their parents were coming. When she asked Chelsea, which she was dreading to ask, she said that her dad might come. He wasn't sure. Gabriella hoped he wouldn't come.

After a long walk to the park, trying to make sure no kids wandered off, they made it. Gabriella got out the basketballs, and other sports equipment. They were quickly occupied by the kids. She smiled and thought about her kids.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, four," Mrs. Donavan said to Gabriella, after Gabriella telling her why she was absent for those number of months.

"Yes, it's been hard. You know, I'm very young, so I'm new to this whole parenting thing. I'm not even thirty yet!" She laughed.

"Well, my husband and I had Jimmy (Gabriella's student) in our thirties, so we were prepared for a little more."

"Yeah, well, my husband is great. He's just so helpful," she smiled, thinking about Troy. She couldn't wait to go out to dinner with him tonight. They haven't had alone time for a while.

Just then, she saw a car pull up, and the person getting out was Jerry. Gabriella took a deep breath, and continued talking with the parents. She didn't want to face Jerry. What was he doing here anyway? He should be ashamed of what happened yesterday!

One of the dads was grilling hot dogs, and everyone was talking. Suddenly, another car pulled up, and Taylor came out. Gabriella jumped with excitement, mentally. Taylor walked up to her, waving.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi!" Gabriella ran up and hugged her.

She let out a laugh, "Woah, slow down there, Tiger."

"Sorry," she brushed a piece of hair out of her face, "it's just... he's here."

"What?" Where?"

"Just come with me," she grabbed her hand and brought her over to the food tables and the rest of the parents.

"Everyone, this is my friend, Taylor," she said to the parents.

They said hi and shook hands.

As Gabriella talked more with the people, she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. Every time she looked, Jerry was stealing glances at her. She just wanted to hide under the table like one of the kids.

"So, where is he?" Taylor asked, coming up to her, with a plate in her hands.

"Hmm?"

"Jerry. Where is he?" She asked. "You know, your old boyfriend that like, sexually assaulted you."

"Shut up!" She hissed.

"Oh right, sorry," she whispered. "So... where is he?"

Gabriella sighed and pointed to him, looking away, "Over there."

"Him? The guy in the blue shirt?" She asked.

Gabriella nodded and set her plate down. She walked over to an empty lawn chair and sat in it. Taylor sat next to her.

"Can I talk to him?" She asked, impatiently.

"No!" She said, and then chuckled.

She sighed and leaned back, "Why not?"

"Because I don't want anything to start."

"What's going to start?"

"Something," she looked back at Jerry, who was by the grill. "This is exactly why I told Troy not to come."

"So, you told him... about yesterday?"

"Yeah, I had to. How can I not?"

"Did he want to come?"

"Yeah, and probably give Jerry a few good punches."

"Well, he deserves it."

"Listen, I know you, Taylor..."

Taylor just rolled her eyes, "You really think I'm going to go like, knock him out or something?"

Gabriella just looked at her with a 'duh' look.

"Okay, maybe just a little slap, but nothing drastic-"

"No! Don't do anything here! I have a reputation at this school. One false move, and I could get fired."

She sighed, "Okay."

They both sat in the chairs, watching the kids and all the people. They were both looking at Jerry and every move. Finally, Taylor broke the silence.

"Can I please just go talk to him?"

"No," she said, playing with her hands.

"Please!" She begged.

"Taylor, no. It'll probably result in the hospital."

"No, it won't. I promise. I just want to ask him a few things."

She sighed and took a deep breath, "Fine."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, but only for a few minutes," she said quickly, before Taylor got up. Gabriella started playing with her hands and fidgeting.

"What's wrong?" Taylor squatted down beside her.

"I'm just nervous."

"Why?"

"I don't want Jerry getting mad..."

"He won't get mad, because I won't do anything. Just calm down," she said, calmly.

"Okay," she breathed in and out.

Leaving behind a nervous Gabriella, Taylor walked confidently over to Jerry. He was standing and talking to another dad. She tapped him on the shoulder.

He spun around, "Hi," he said, confused.

She shook his hand, "Hi, my name is Taylor Danforth. You are... Jerry, right?"

"...Yes," he said, cautiously. He took a step back, obviously afraid of this woman. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, you can. My friend, Gabriella Montez, would appreciate if you would back off! She's sick of your little..." she lowered her voice, "your little... things that you do. Okay, she is happily married and has beautiful children. I'm sorry your life didn't turn out perfect, but please don't drag Gabriella into it," she said, putting her hands on her hips.

He seemed appalled that she would send somebody over here to talk to him.

"Okay?" She asked once more. He nodded, slowly, eyeing Gabriella in her chair.

"Alright, so we're clear," she said, walking away. She sat back down next to Gabriella, whom was still looking over at Jerry. "See, that was fast wasn't it?"

She nodded, "What did you say to him?"

"Oh you know, the typical. Just to back off and stuff," she smiled.

"Thanks Tay," she hugged her.

"No problem."

"Do you think he's mad?"

"What? No. If anything, he's scared," she giggled.

Gabriella giggled as well, "Okay."

For the next few hours, everyone was talking, eating, discussing next year for their children, and more. Pretty much every parent was asking about Gabriella's babies and how hard it must have been for her.

Gabriella couldn't help but look over at Jerry. He was over by the grill still with some of the other dads. He had a sad look on his face, and she almost felt sympathetic, but then remembered everything he did to turn moments of her life into hell.

She saw him glance over and then she whipped her head back to the group of people talking.

When everyone got up, to go see how their kids were doing and talk more, Gabriella was clearing plates from the table. After all, she hosted it, so she had to clean it up.

"G-Gabriella?" A voice asked, coming up behind her.

She turned around to face Jerry. She rolled her eyes, turned her back to him, and continued cleaning up. What did Taylor say to him?

"What are you doing here?" Taylor asked, coming up to them. "I thought I told you to stay away!"

"I just came to tell Gabriella that I'm sor-"

"We don't care," Taylor shot back.

Gabriella intervened, "Just... let him explain," she said to Taylor. I mean, there are people around so it's not like he could do anything.

"Fine, but if anything starts, I'm here," she said, walking away.

She turned back to Jerry, "Okay, what do you want?"

"Why did you tell your friend?" He said, his voice getting lower. She leaned in.

"Because she's my best friend. You really expect me to not tell anybody. I even told my husband," she said. He looked at her pleadingly. "And no, he's not coming." He let out a sigh of relief.

"Gabriella, I'm sorry. I know I've been carrying this grudge thing for a long time," he said, looking down. She nodded. "I just don't know how to tell you how much of an idiot I feel like."

"Well, you should feel like one."

"I know, and I do. Chelsea is going into fourth grade next year, so you don't have to be worried. I was way out of line yesterday... and all those other times. I'm sorry."

"Okay," she said. After he left, she told Taylor what he said. When it was the end of the school, her students hugged her and said thank you's for being such a great teacher. She was happy it was finally summer, and she got to spend time with her babies.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella unlocked her front door, eager to go inside, since she had to stay for about an hour longer, clearing the classroom. She set her stuff down and walked in the living room. Mr. Bolton was on the couch, reading the paper, and Mrs. Bolton was playing with the babies.

"Hey," Gabriella said, kneeling beside her mother-n-law. "How did things go today?"

"They went well," she smiled. "How was yours? You know, it being the last day of school and all."

"It went pretty good. Most of the parents came, and so did Taylor."

"Oh, well, that sounds fun. We took them for a walk around the block, fed them, changed them, and they even took naps."

"Sounds good. So... you guys are staying later, so Troy and I can go out right?"

"Yes, that's what Troy told us."

"Awesome. I'm going to go get ready, if that's okay."

"Oh, yes, of course. We have the kids under control," she said, and then looked up at her husband on the couch, reading. "Or at least _I_ do."

Gabriella laughed heading towards the staircase, "Okay. I won't be too long."

She went upstairs, quickly, excited to get out with her husband for some alone time. She slipped into a short black dress. She then curled her long dark hair, and pinned some of it up with bobby pins. After getting her hair perfect, she put on her makeup and her diamond earrings. She slipped on her black high heels, and made her way downstairs.

She walked into the living room, to see Troy sitting on the couch, wearing a nice outfit as well.

"We told him you were getting ready," Mr. Bolton smiled.

"Thank you," she grinned at how handsome Troy was.

Troy got up and held out his hand, "You ready to go?"

She grabbed onto his arm, "Yes."

"Okay. We'll be back around ten or so," he said to his parents.

"Have a good time you two," his mom said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got there and were seated, they looked over at the menu. She was too busy looking at the menu to notice that Troy was staring at her.

"You're amazing," he said, still looking at her.

She giggled and then looked up, "What?"

"You're amazing."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes, really. Everything about you. We've just been through so much together."

She smiled, "I know. A lot of stuff."

"And we've been able to stay strong through it all. You never gave up. I love you so much," he grabbed her hand across the table.

"Oh Troy, I feel the same. You're like my hero," she laughed. He laughed too. "I'm serious, though. I mean, now that I think about it and how many doubts I had… about the wedding and the babies and everything, I can't believe I did that. I should have known that with you, everything would turn out alright."

After dinner, they took a walk in the park. It was late out and they haven't had a chance to walk in the park like they used to at least once a week.

"So... how did today go?" He asked, slipping his hand with hers.

"Pretty good."

"Did... _he_ cause any trouble?"

"No, Troy, he didn't. He actually apologized."

"So, he talked to you?" He asked, becoming defensive. She nodded. "I'm going to kil-"

"No, it's okay. He was sorry."

"And he's been sorry for what? A couple years now?"

"Well, he really realized how much of a jerk he was. I won't be seeing him anymore."

"Is he moving to Ireland?"

"No," she chuckled. "His daughter is going into fourth grade."

"Oh yeah, right."

"Ah, Troy, what am I going to do with you?" She joked.

"You could do this," he leaned and pressed his lips on hers. She smiled and kissed him again, deeper. They broke apart, grinning.

For another fifteen minutes, they just walked around, hand in hand, without speaking. Suddenly, Troy broke the silence.

"You know, this is a completely different life then I imagined."

She looked up at him, "How?"

He smiled, looking up at the sky, "Well, if I looked back in high school, before you came that is, I would have pictured myself as a basketball player. I was almost certain that was my future, especially with my dad encouraging that life choice. But then you came... and changed everything."

She laughed. "I did, didn't I?"

"Yes, and I didn't think of basketball nearly as much as I used to, or was supposed to, I guess. That's when I realized there was so much to live more in life to live for," he gripped her hand tighter, and looked down at her.

She blushed, "And how do you view life now?"

"I view it with no one but you."

**A/N: OMG! IT'S OVER! There you go: the ending that I've been working really hard on. I really hope you all liked it. I just want to say you all have been amazing. You were all awesome in E-Love, which led me to this one. Let me tell you, I never ever would have imagined it being this long. It probably wouldn't have been without all of your kind words and ideas. I want to thank xo.Broken Promises for helping me with the end. Okay, and another thing. Who wants a sequel? If I were to do one, I need title ideas. That would help kind of a lot. LOL Again, thank you!**

**Special thanks to:**

**goldhilaryfan, chrissy08, xo.Broken Promises, dancerlittle, newsiefreak172, highsmusicalrox, nadia2008, GGfan00, purplebutterflies, x-breaking-free-x, SVU101, nneessssaa, Lissical, trumpetrulez (you were my first review for this story ever! thanks!), xGabriellaxBoltonx, fictionfrek101, Zanessa Fan, sballLuvr5, rlmont91, TheFlash017, luckycharm04, nikkitan89, LuvinLucas28, RocklifeDude, vintagepnkdaisy, Iluvhsm, MissZacEfron, s, IloveJoeL., Dangerous Combonation, BronzeRavenRavenclaw, AlbinoMonkeyC, disneygrl, lovetoread17, Mrs. Radcliffe-Efron, hsmluver31436, phatbeachbum78, I Need More Cowbell, StregnthToBelieve, PotterandEfronLover, Gir-Zac Efron-CrossCountryLuva, HorseLover20693, funky-monky-93, mylifeismine, thepoweroflove, and SparrowFan4life!**

**Okay, if I didn't say your name, I'm sorry! It was just so hard to look back and keep track. You can tell me if I didn't, and I'll send you an apology. lol Again, thanks to everyone. I really mean it. Please review! Love you guys! **

**-Lipshake :)**


	33. SEQUEL Please read! sry!

Hey, please read my sequel "Still Standing." I was told, they were acting too young, and I agree, so I changed it a little, so please reread the chapter! Please!


End file.
